A Love To Remember
by MyLittleElphie
Summary: "Miss?" She did not answer or even move, her gaze was fixed to the ground. He was taken aback when he noticed that her eyes, although still strikingly beautiful, seemed vacant, almost as if they were dead. "Miss?" he tried again, but the result was the same. post "melting", tiny bit angsty I guess...?
1. Chapter One: I Wish I Knew

**_AN:_**

_Um... yeah... starting another story xD _

_I just suddenly came up with it and simply couldn't let it go, so I though I just give it a go..._

_My main concern will still be my other fic but whenever I need a creative break from that one I will write something for this one here :) _

_(So beware of veeery slow updates... I'll try to keep it going at a decent rate but no promises!)_

_Anyways: Hope it's going to turn out alright and you'll all enjoy the story!_

_Thanks for reading and please comment! :D_

_xoxo MLE_

* * *

**Chapter One: I Wish I Knew**

His last visit to the capital had been two years ago, but as far as he could see not much had changed. Of course two years ago his brother had been alive and well and he himself had been a great deal more carefree, but other than that things had been just the same.

He leisurely strolled across the lively market. Not wanting to be recognized, he pulled his hood a little further over his face. He was looking for some kind of distraction, something that could liberate him from his dark thoughts for just a short while. Shouting, vendors advertised their merchandise, trying to outdo each other. Street performers played music, danced and showcased their best tricks. A delighted crowd watched in wonder and cheered every now and then, but for him it was not even enough to make his lip form the faintest smile.

It was of no use, he decided. At this rate he might as well go home and try and do something useful; signing some documents perhaps, or holding council with his new circle of confidants. He was a busy man; he should not have left his duties in the first place.

As he was about to turn into an alleyway leading away from the market, he stumbled and nearly fell. Before he could even turn around to see what had made him trip, he heard a loud, piercing cry – the cry of an infant. He looked down and found the child right behind him, sitting on the ground, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks.

"Oh no, I'm sorry little one," he apologized, as he picked the little boy up and rocked him in a soothing manner. He felt awful. The infant continued crying for a good five minutes, but gradually calmed down.

"I'm sorry," the man whispered one last time and kissed the child's forehead.

Looking around, he tried to locate his mother. He stopped dead in his tracks, when his searching eyes fell on a young woman. Her state of dress was rather pitiful and she sat amidst a crowd of beggars, which suggested, that she, too, was incredibly poor and maybe even homeless. But beneath the torn and filthy clothing she was simply the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Her eyes were a deep brown, like chocolate, but sprinkled with tiny specs of gold. Her hair was as black as the darkest night and cascaded down her shoulders in tangled curls. It contrasted perfectly with her perfectly pale skin, which was atypical for a woman of such low standing.

He shook his head to gather his thoughts and stepped a little closer.

"Miss?"

She did not answer or even move, her gaze was fixed to the ground. He was taken aback when he noticed that her eyes, although still strikingly beautiful, seemed vacant, almost as if they were dead.

"Miss?" he tried again, but the result was the same.

"'tis an odd one that woman", one of the nearby beggars related. "Coms in the morning, then sits there all day, barely moving and leaves by six in the evening. Never says a word, never moves a finger."

"Do you know anything about this woman?" the man asked the pauper.

"No, nothing more than I just told you. She just appeared one day and has come back each morning ever since."

"I see." He considered the child in his arms. His hair was blond, bright and shiny; his eyes were a mesmerising azure blue. If he was honest, he looked nothing like her.

"Does the babe belong to her?" he finally asked the beggar, confident that he would know at least that much.

The other man shrugged. "_With _her, yes. Is he her own? That I don't know."

He nodded. Maybe he would try just one more time.

"Miss?" He lightly touched her hand as he addressed her.

The moment his fingertips grazed her skin, it was like a spark ignited and her eyes sprung to life. She blinked a couple of times as if she was awaking from a dream and finally looked up, into the man's eyes.

He held his breath for a moment and just stared at her, speechless.

"Is, um, this your child?" he finally managed, holding the infant out to her.

She took the baby, but looked rather confused.

"I… I don't know…" she answered, studying the boy from head to toe as if she had seen him for the first time.

He was baffled. What was wrong with that woman?

"Alright… So what's your name?" he tried.

Again she looked uncertain.

"I… don't know," she finally admitted.

"What _do_ you know?" he now asked, slightly agitated.

She thought about it for a clock-tick, but then shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm afraid. I… don't even know where I am," she said in a small voice.

He hated seeing her like this. It seemed like his touch had brought her back from whatever dark place her conscience had been hiding at, however, the awakening apparently had been anything but pleasant. She was disorientated, trembling, her eyes anxiously darting back and forth.

"It's alright," he assured her, "It's alright."

He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her, although he was not sure how that was supposed to help her. But maybe it did. Her shivering grew somewhat less violent and after a couple of minutes, her breathing slowed and her eyes finally fixated on his own. He smiled.

"I can't leave you like this now, can I?"

She remained silent, averting her gaze.

He gingerly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and helped her up.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you," he whispered. "Come with me and I will see that you get some food, clean clothes and a solid roof over your head."

Gently he pushed her along the alleyway, away from the marketplace. In secret he was a little glad that he had a reason to take her home with him. Despite everything, he was still dazzled by her beauty. He wanted to get to know her, wanted to unravel her mystery.

While they made their way through the streets of the city, people they encountered began to shy away from him or even fall to the ground at his feet. He loathed having this effect on people and wished he still had his mantle to conceal his face.

A small sigh of relief escaped his lips as they finally reached the town square, where his carriage was waiting for him. The driver eyed the girl in his company curiously, but did not dare addressing the matter. He helped her into the carriage before climbing inside himself.

"Get us home, Broden," he ordered and leaned back in his seat.

The raven haired beauty sitting opposite of him was still pressing the babe tightly to her chest while staring out of the window at the passing landscape. She seemed somewhat calmer now, but he noted that she looked incredibly tired.

By the time they reached their destination, she had fallen asleep. He told the driver to take the child, while he himself gathered the sleeping girl in his arms to carry her inside. He was shocked when he realized how light she felt in his arms, almost weightless.

"Ana!" he called out once he stepped through the great double doors and into the hall. "Ana!"

A little, wispy woman hurried his way and curtsied.

He waved his hand in annoyance. She knew he didn't like these formalities and right now he did not want to waste any time.

"Are there any empty rooms in the servant quarters?" he enquired.

"There certainly are." The woman's eyes studied the filthy girl in the man's arms. "The lower quarters, I assume?"

"What? No, the higher quarters," he insisted.

The woman looked sceptical but nodded.

"Broden, find a nurse to look after the boy for now," he directed before following her to the upper servant quarters.

They found an empty room and he inspected it to make sure it was adequate. It was not particularly roomy, but still big enough to hold a decently sized single bed, a wardrobe, a vanity, a desk and a small table with a pair of wooden chairs. For him it did not look like much but for her it probably was more than she had ever possessed.

Carefully he laid her on the bed and covered her with the duvet. He smiled as she unconsciously snuggled into the soft pillows.

He motioned the little woman to come with him as he left the room and closed the door as quietly as he possibly could.


	2. Chapter Two: Awakening

**AN:**

_Hello everyone!_

_I simply couldn't be happier! 2 reviews within the first hour and 1 more the next morning (NZ time)!_

_I'm not used to so much attention! :D_

_Thank you so much guys (also for following and favouriting), you are awesome!_

_(And sorry, the chapter is not as long as it looks, the author's note is just really massive this time xD Won't happen again lol)_

_**Elphabalover101:** … Yeah, guess It's kinda obvious lol I wish I could have added a bit more suspense but a Wicked fanfiction with Elphaba in the character list and a woman who kinda looks like her (minus the green skin as you correctly pointed out) – Who else could it possibly be xD _

_**Elphaba'sGirl:** OMO, thank you so, so much! Your comment is really flattering but also a bit intimidating. To conclude after only ca. 1,500 words that a story is "genius" is quite daring lol Now I'm kinda worried whether the whole thing is going in the direction you think it would or whether my writing in general can hold up to these high expectations… (O.O;) I would have had a bit more confidence if a review like this would pop up after like 10 chapters or so xD But thanks again, I'll do my best and sincerely hope not to disappoint! _

_**NiatheWickedLover:** Thanks :D Well, we'll see how long the cuteness will last… The general concept of the story and key events are all planned out but how exactly I'll write it is still uncertain until I actually post each chapter I guess. _

_I could give everyone virtual cookies but since these tend to be a bit tasteless, I decided to simply quick-upload another chapter for your guys! I planned to write a bit for my other story first but I think you deserve it! ;) Not sure if it's particularly exciting but it will clarify some things… Of course the identity of the "mysterious" woman is not much of a mystery, but some other things might still be of interest. _

_The next update will REALLY take a bit longer though – I want to finish a chapter for my other story first (so technically 2 chapters if you know what story I'm talking about) and that will be ca. 5,000-6,000 words and due to various things keeping me rather busy I only write 700 words a day on average – you do the maths! _

_Sorry about that but I can't change it. :(_

_Anyways,_

_Xoxo MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Awakening**

Sitting in a rocking chair in the hallway, right outside the strange woman's bedroom, Ana had been waiting a whole night and a whole day. The instructions had been clear: under no circumstances was she allowed to disturb the girl's sleep. So she had been sitting there, listening for any sound that might indicate that she had awoken. At first she had been very understanding; the poor thing really looked like she had been through hell. But when the sun had set for the second time during her dutiful watch, she grew impatient and irritated. What a useless little brat. Nobody ever sleeps that long.

At long last her keen ears detected the rustling and shuffling of bed sheets, followed by the sound of hesitant footsteps from within. She thanked Lurline that the waiting finally had an end and rushed towards the door. She peered inside to find the young woman uneasily pacing in her room.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she greeted her in a rather loud and brusque voice as she came barging in. "I'm Miss Ana, the housekeeper. I'm the most senior female staff member here, which means _you_, like any other female servant, will do as I _tell_ you."

The frightened woman stared at her with wide eyes.

Without even looking at her, Ana went to find some clothes in the wardrobe and tucked them under her arms. Then she lightly pushed the baffled girl out of the door, along the corridor and into a nearby communal bathroom.

She let warm water into a large bathtub and added some flower extract. Once she was done, she looked at the other woman expectantly.

"Well, you can't get into the bath with all your clothes on now, can you?" she growled.

The woman lowered her gaze to the ground. The housekeeper couldn't determine why she hesitated. Was she really scared of her or just overly modest? She sighed in exasperation.

"Look, it's really not that hard and we have to get this done, alright."

Her nimble fingers loosened the laces of the woman's dress and tugged on it until the rough fabric came loose and pooled at her ankles.

"There you go. Now quick, into the tub."

A furious blush spread across the young woman's face and her eyes were fixed to her feet. But ever so slowly she moved towards the bath and climbed inside.

Ana gave her a curt nod of approval and placed a couple of items on the small table right next to the tub.

"Sponge, cloth, soap, towel. I trust you know how to use these. Your new dress is hanging over there. I'll be back shortly."

With that she turned around and left the room.

For a moment the young woman just sat still in the warm water, hugging herself in an attempt to find some comfort in this foreign, intimidating place. She remotely recalled the events of the previous day. She remembered a handsome young man, a carriage. What she did not remember was this brisk little woman and this house. A huge house it seemed, with an army of servants if she interpreted the housekeeper's remark correctly.

After a while her trembling hand reached for the sponge and the soap and she started scrubbing the grime off her pale skin. She could not think of the last time she had had a bath. Then she realized: she had no recollection of _anything_ that had ever happened before yesterday.

She dropped the sponge and buried her face in her hands. Her throat constricted and her whole body was shaking, but she did not cry. She simply had no memory of any loss worth lamenting.

Ana's return disrupted her thoughts.

"I thought you would be done by now," she said.

She hesitated for a clock-tick when she noticed the other woman's state. She pitied her, but she was not the type to coddle or console her. Instead she reached for the plug and pulled it, soliciting a surprised shriek from the girl.

"Dry yourself off and get dressed already," she directed as she stood with the back to her and busied herself with cleaning up the sink and mirror.

Hesitantly the woman did as she was told. When Ana turned around, she smiled briefly.

"Let's get you back to your room."

Back in the small chamber she went on to brush and style her hair. She informed her that a doctor would soon come to see her and left.

* * *

The whole night he had barely even slept. He could not stop thinking about the raven-haired girl he had brought home with him. Despite the lack of rest, he had been up with the first rays of the morning sun, eagerly awaiting word from his housekeeper that their guest had woken up. But for hours and hours his waiting had been futile. By the time a maid had finally delivered the message he had longed for all day, it was already dark outside.

He stood in front of her door, ready to knock, when he heard voices. Evidently the doctor he had sent for was still with her, so he decided to wait outside.

It was not too long until the physician emerged from the room.

"How is she," he enquired as soon as the elderly man had closed the door behind him.

The doctor shrugged. "Well, besides her amnesia she seems fine. I couldn't find anything physically wrong with her, although I would suggest you make sure she eats a bit more. She is severely underweight."

"I noticed," the younger man agreed glumly. "Have you found out anything about the child?" he then asked.

"Well, I had a look at the boy earlier today and would estimate that he is about five months old. After such a long time it is hard to tell whether she is the mother, since her body would have mostly recovered from the birth. She is not nursing him, however, there could be plenty of reasons for that. I can tell for certain that she_ has _birthed a child at some point in the more recent past. So yes, I find it rather likely that the infant is hers."

"I see," he said slowly. "It's curious though, he looks nothing like her."

The older man waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "That doesn't have to mean much. He might just take after his father. It is also common for young children to change their appearance considerably while they grow. His hair will not turn black of course, but his face could turn out to show much more resemblance at a later age."

He simply nodded silently.

"Well, if that is all for today I will be off then. She may or may not regain her memory; that is hard to predict at this point, but just let her rest and she will at least reattain her strength."

"Thank you doctor." A tired smile tucked at the corners of his lips.

"Don't mention it, always welcome."

With that the physician turned to leave and the younger man directed his attention back to the door. He hesitated for a moment before knocking. When nobody answered the door, he decided to enter anyway.

He found her sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around her midsection and eying him warily. He was not quite sure how it was possible, but she looked so much prettier than she had the day before. She was dressed in a plain midnight blue dress, which contrasted beautifully with her pastel skin. Her hair, now washed and brushed, was shimmering in the candlelight. She wore it in a bun, a braid gracing the top of her head like a hairband.

Even this simple look made her appear ethereal and he was overwhelmed by the richness of emotions he felt building up in his chest. He felt excited, passionate; he yearned to touch her, to protect her, to make her happy. He felt himself melting away under her gaze. In that moment he knew he loved her, despite the fact that he knew literally nothing about her.

As he stepped closer, she jumped off the bed and retreated to the farthest corner of the room. He frowned in concern.

"Do you not remember me?" he asked, tentatively reaching out a hand.

Her breathing became more rapid with every step he took in her direction. She did remember him, however, with everything that had happened this evening, she was unsure whether trusting him the day before had been such a wise decision. Sure, this place seemed an awful lot nicer than the streets she had found herself in when she had awaken from her long, dark daze, but the people she had encountered today scared her. Everyone was too importunate, too invasive. She hated how they pushed and touched her as they pleased, as if she had no say at all in what was to happen to her own body.

When he noticed that his advances only made her more nervous, he took a step back and finally took a seat on one of the wooden chairs.

"I'm sorry, you must be rather confused. You fell asleep before we arrived, so you probably have no idea how you ended up in this room." He smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright, I'm not going to come any closer if you don't want me to," he reaffirmed.

Cautiously she came out of her corner and resumed her seat on the bed. For a while both just sat there in silence – him studying her attentively and she staring at her folded hands.

"Do you remember anything by now?" he finally asked.

Her eyes still downcast, she shook her head.

"Not even your name or something?"

She was about to shake her head again, but paused.

"There is a name that has been stuck in my head," she admitted, speaking in an almost inaudible voice.

"Yes?" He was exhilarated. He was dying to learn her name.

But she tried to drop the matter.

"It's silly. I don't even know whether it's my own name or that of an acquaintance. A friend's perhaps."

"Well, we'll have to call you by some name," he persisted. "So I'm sure that this one will be as good as any other. And if it is the only name you can remember, it must mean something"

She bit her lower lip nervously, but had to agree.

"Fabala. It's Fabala," she whispered.

"Fabala? I like it."

Despite herself she offered him a shy smile.

"Fabala…" he relished saying her name. "Is there anything else you remember? Maybe nothing big, just any minor detail?"

"No. Nothing."

He nodded.

"Do you have an idea where you are?"

"Still somewhere in Oz, I hope?"

Her voice sounded apprehensive, but he chuckled.

"Yes, you are."

He could hear her letting out a relieved sigh.

"You are in the Vinkus."

For a clock-tick she though that this meant something to her, but the moment passed and her mind went blank again.

He saw the spark in her eye appear and vanish. This and the fact that she remembered her name (well _, some_ name), convinced him that her memories were still there somewhere, they just needed some stimulation to resurface.

"Are you the master of this house?" she asked quietly.

He grinned.

"This_ house _is the castle of the royal family." He watched her perplexed expression with amusement. "Well, _one _of the castles," he corrected. "My name is Tawim. I'm the new crown prince."

She gaped at him for a moment, then she averted her eyes.

"Your Highness," she breathed, all flustered.

"Please don't," he laughed. "I don't like this title much. Just Tawim is fine."

"But Your Highness, I'm just a stranger to you."

His heart ached. She was so much more than just a mere stranger.

"Don't worry, its fine," he assured her in a calm voice. "Trust me."

She nodded timidly.

She looked up and considered the man in front of her.

"You said _new_ crown prince…"

"Yes," he sighed sadly, "My brother died almost a year ago. Nobody wanted to really believe it, so we waited for quite a while in case that there had been some kind of mistake or something, but three days ago we finally celebrated my appointment as the new heir to the throne."

She noticed how his grey eyes had darkened and how he clenched his jaw.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yes. Me, too. Despite what everyone believes, he would have been a much better king than I ever could be."

"You seem to be rather compassionate and generous," she mused. "I'm sure you are going to be a great king."

He was thankful for her encouraging comment, but the slight smile forming on his face did not quite reach his eyes.

The topic left a bitter aftertaste and an uneasy silence followed.

The prince had just made up his mind to leave, when Fabala nervously cleared her throat.

"Um your housekeeper… Ana, was it?"

"Yes?"

"She said that I am a servant now. So what kind of work would you have me do? To be honest I'm not sure if I'm actually of any use."

He looked at her in surprise.

"Ana said that?"

Fabala shrugged. "More or less…"

"Listen…"

He got up from the chair and went to kneel in front of the bed ,so that he was at the same height as her. He reached for her hands, but she shied away.

"For now the most important thing is that you get plenty of rest and get better. Until then you are our guest."

She could not help but quirk an eyebrow.

"And after you recovered, well… I don't think my parents would be very pleased to let you stay here indefinitely, unless you make yourself useful in some way. But by no means am I going to dictate to you what to do."

He took a deep breath.

"If you decide to leave, you can do so any time. If you decide to stay, I though you could be my sister's lady's maid?"

He searched her eyes for any reaction, but she maintained her blank expression.

"You are free to come and go as you wish. However, I do hope that you might stay," Tawim whispered, giving her a pleading look.

She was not sure what to say. Why would the prince want her around?

"If that really is your wish, you might be in luck," she answered. "I don't think that there is much out there for me. I mean, you saw the state you found me in."

He reached for her hands once more, this time she did not withdraw. Giving them a gentle squeeze, he rose.

"I'll get someone to bring you some food. The doctor said you need to eat well."

"Thank you."

Before closing the door, his eyes sought out hers for one last time.

"Good night, Fabala."

She blushed slightly.

"Good night."

* * *

**AN:**

_Oh dear, I'm so glad to finally use names! All that "She" and "he and "the woman", "the girl" was driving me crazy and sometimes I myself lost track of who was saying/doing what… But I did not want to blurt it all out in advance. _

_And:_

_Just in case it doesn't make sense to everyone – Elphaba might seem a bit OOC at the moment but that is largely due to her losing her memory and just kinda coming to terms with what's happening around her… and also of course because she is not green anymore and she has no memory of herself ever being green. Much of her rather snarky, sarcastic character is built on being defensive because of ppl having a problem with her being green. Now that she isn't green and nobody knows she used to be green, ppl simply don't treat her in a way that would warrant her developing this persona independent from any knowledge of her past. Part of it is just her personality and will resurface soon enough but the "real" Elphaba needs to get her memories back first… If she ever does… _

_You think you get my point?!_

_Thanks for reading, see ya next time! _


	3. Chapter Three: A Jealous Fool for You

**AN:**

_Thanks everyone for reviewing, you guys are awesome!_

_Starting this story actually really seems to have helped me with the other one… at least the Elphie chapter literally wrote itself! The Fiyero chapter is a bit awkward right now, so I decided to take another break and update here first… xD_

_**Elphaba'sGirl:**__ Thanks again for your faith in me and my story, very appreciated and I hope I can keep it up ;) _

_On another note: how about you finish the story off for me lol would safe me so much time! :-P I'm not going to point out the minor discrepancies between your version and mine but I am sure they would play out to be fairly similar in the end.. xD _

_**NiatheWickedLover**__: I thought Fabala would be a good choice since it's a name she has known since childhood and in contrast to her actual name she might associate it with more fond memories._

_**Elphabalover101:**__ I don't think Ana is all that bad but maybe a bit harsh and just not a cuddly type. "old' Elphaba might have appreciated her rough edges and direct manner… who knows… _

_**Fae the Queen:**__ Thank you so much for your comment! I hope I won't disappoint :)_

_Alright, so enjoy the new chapter and maybe be so kind and leave a review :D_

_Xoxo MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Jealous Fool for You**

The next morning after breakfast Tawim went straight to the nursery where Fabala's baby boy was kept. He dismissed the attending nurse in order to spend some time alone with him.

He cradled the infant in his arms and studied him closely. He was a lively, cheerful child and admittedly rather cute. With his blond, slightly curly hair and his bright azure blue eyes he would surely grow up to be a real heart throb. Despite the fact that he was not quite at that age yet when men usually start being a bit more interested in children, he did not dislike the boy. He just somehow wished that he was not hers.

While he was not particularly concerned with society's expectations for women to remain untouched prior to entering marriage, he could not help feeling a little jealous. Her previous lover, partner - what or whoever he was - had not only taken her virginity, but also given her one of the most precious things there were to give: a son. The infant in his arms was the token of a unique, eternal bond between her and a man who was evidently not him. For now she could not remember anything from her past, but what if, one day, she remembers him? What if the father of her child had also been the love of her life, Tawim wondered. If so, could it be that, no matter whether he had died or was still alive somewhere, she would never be able to let go entirely and give herself wholeheartedly to another man - preferably him?

A selfish thought crossed his mind: would it really be all that bad if she would _never_ regain her memory? What if she left her old life behind completely and simply built up a new one? Together with him. But selfish or not, he could wish all he wanted, it would not change a thing. What would happen would happen and all he could do was to wait and see.

He swaddled the baby in a thin blanket and took him along when he left to see Fabala.

Whatever her story, he needed this woman. She made him feel like no other woman ever had before. Some would call him superficial for, from a purely objective viewpoint, all he was really familiar with was her stunning looks. He, however, was convinced that this was not merely about her beauty. Something much deeper and meaningful inadvertently drew him to her.

There was no other way to put it than that he was madly in love with her. He was a fool for her and increasingly found himself acting like one. Being separated from her, be it only for the duration of one night, had nearly driven him mad and the only reason why he had spent so long in the nursery, was that it had been still too early in the morning to wake her. But now he simply could not wait anymore.

As soon as he reached the door to her room he knocked, but, excited as he was, did not wait for an invitation before barging in.

"Good morning," he sang, grinning from ear to ear.

She was sitting at her vanity, diligently brushing her hair. When she saw him charging in through the mirror, she froze.

"Your Highness," she whispered sheepishly and blushed. "Please, I'm not decent."

He regarded her properly for the first time this morning and suddenly his grin faded and his head turned slightly red. She was dressed in nothing but a white sheer camisole, which left little to the imagination. All he was really able to see was her back and usually he would have savoured the view, but he sensed her discomfiture and, clearing his throat, coughed out an apology.

She dropped her gaze and chewed her lower lip. "It's alright, Your Highness…"

"Tawim," he reminded her. "Just Tawim is fine."

"Tawim then," she huffed slightly, somewhat annoyed. "Just- Could you maybe wait for a minute or two?"

"Sure," he replied slowly, still dizzily staring at her and not moving an inch.

"Outside?"

"Oh. Right. Outside. Of course."

The prince smiled apologetically and awkwardly left the room.

"Idiot," he murmured to himself as he leaned against the wall opposite her door, but then the grin reappeared on his face.

After a couple of minutes the door opened and he snapped out of his reverie with a start. Now clad in a forest green dress, but with her wavy hair still down, Fabala stood in the doorframe, her eyes fixed to the ground.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Err yes. Would you come and walk with me?" he asked, a bit worried by her timid demeanour.

She did not look up, but nodded.

"Would you give me a moment?" she asked.

"Sure."

She vanished behind the door again and when she re-emerged, he noticed, with a hint of disappointment, that her hair was now pinned up in a bun.

"You should show off your hair more. It's lovely," he told her, hoping she would take the hint.

But she shook her head. "It's not proper."

He left it at that, swearing to himself that one day he would convince her otherwise.

"Look who I brought along," he said instead, handing over the child.

She accepted the boy reluctantly, staring at him blankly. She suddenly realized that not even once since her arrival at the castle she had asked for the little one and she somehow felt awful about it.

Tawim led her to the extensive park surrounding the castle. The Vinkus was marked by vast and dry grasslands, but thanks to an elaborated irrigation system the royal gardens were lush and colourful all year round.

"The doctor is quite sure that the baby is yours," he broke the uneasy silence.

"Oh," was all she could say. Absently she stroked the boy's back.

"Do you have any idea what his name could be?"

She shrugged.

"Well, he certainly does need a name."

"I know," she sighed.

He took the infant out of her arms and lifted him high above his head. The child giggled and cooed happily.

"How about 'Liir'," he finally suggested, passing him back to Fabala.

"Liir?"

He nodded. "It was my grandfather's name. I think he has his eyes."

She studied the infant's sparkly azure eyes.

"I guess Liir is fine", she decided and for the first time that day looked Tawim directly in the eyes and smiled.

They walked and talked for a while longer, but when the sky clouded over and the first rain drops started to fall, Tawim escorted Fabala back to her little chamber.

"Shall I return him to the nursery?" he asked her when they reached the door.

She looked at the tiny bundle tightly sleeping in her arm and shook her head.

"No, I think I'll keep him for now," she whispered. "I feel like I have to get to know him somehow.

Smiling weakly he nodded.

"Very well then."

He felt the strong urge to kiss her, but he did not give in. It was too early, he knew and rushing things would just scare her away. So he simply ruffled through Liir's silky curls and left.

On the way to his study, he ran into Ana, who greeted him with the shaking of her head.

"My dear boy, I hope you know how silly all this is?" she sighed.

He arched an eyebrow. "What in Oz's name are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you are all brainless – that was your brother's job."

"How can you talk to me like this?" he snarled angrily, but she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Your Royal Highness told me not to treat him any differently than any other person. If that is still His Royal Highness' wish, he cannot pick and mix, simply because he doesn't like the truth I speak."

He did not miss the mocking tone in her voice, but nodded anyway.

"You know, this won't go down well with your parents," she stated matter-of-factly. "You and her – it won't work."

He heaved a heavy sigh. "What do_ you_ think I should do?"

"I don't think," Ana answered curtly. "The easiest way would be to let her go right now."

He frowned at her. "That sounds like the hardest to me," he grumbled.

"The hardest for now, perhaps, but the easiest in the long run. It will save you a great deal of heartache. And her as well, mayhap. If that silly thing really ends up falling for your… um… _charm._"

"I can't," he protested.

She only shrugged at that. "Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you." With that she left, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Fabala lay down on her bed, cuddling the child that was apparently hers. She knew she had been with the little boy for a long time already, but she could not remember more than the last two days of it and she certainly had difficulties wrapping her head around the idea of being his mother – or _anyone's_ mother for that matter. She honestly did not feel very motherly. If he was indeed her child, she mused, should she not simply know, despite her memory loss? Should there not be some kind of maternal instinct that simply forced her to love and treasure him? But as hard as she tried searching her heart for any affectionate feelings for him, however faint, she could not find them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "You deserve a better mother than me. I'm broken, out of order."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the sleeping infant's nose. Carefully she wiped it away.

"Every mother should love her child. I wish I could remember, I wish I could love you. But I promise, I'll try to learn."

If she had forgotten even her own child, how many other people had been in her life and were now lost with the rest of her memories? There had to be at least one more, she deduced. If Liir was her son, somebody had to be his father. That made her wonder: what kind of person had she been in her previous life? Was this baby merely the result of an affair, a short-lived romantic adventure? Or had she been truly in love with someone, maybe even married, as a respectable young girl with a baby should be? As of now she knew nothing about the man who had given her this child. Was he a stranger or the love of her life? And where was he now?

Liir opened his big eyes and smiled at her. _'Lucky child,'_ she thought_, 'totally oblivious to this whole family drama.' _Hopefully she would regain her memory so that one day, when he was a little older, she could tell him all about herself, her childhood; and of course about his father.

* * *

**AN:**

_So I went with the book and called the kiddo Liir, but keep in mind that this doesn't mean he is exactly the same character, so I did not bother modelling his appearance or whatever after the original Liir (this story is closer to the musical version anyway… ) _


	4. Chapter Four: Here to Stay?

**AN:**

_Hi peeps, I have a new update for you guys!_

_As always, a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys!_

_In today's chapter: Meet the family! lol_

_I will go on a short holiday from Sunday on, before that I hope to get one more chapter up. Wish me luck! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Here to Stay?**

Tawim arrived at her door, balancing a big box on the palm of his left hand. He knocked three times with the other and waited patiently. He did not intend to repeat the little accident from about a week ago. When nobody answered, he knocked a second time, but still nothing happened.

"Fabala?" he asked through the door.

He pressed an ear against the smooth wood, but no sound was to be heard.

Carefully and very slowly the prince pressed down the door handle and peeked inside; no Fabala in sight.

"Fabala?"

He slipped into the small room, placed the package on the bed and checked every corner, inside the wardrobe and even under the bed,

"Your Highness?" a puzzled voice enquired.

"Ouch!"

He rubbed his poor aching head while crawling out from under Fabala's bed frame. When he looked up, he found that the voice belonged to a small, chubby chamber maid. The girl gaped at him with wide eyes.

"It is impolite to stare," Tawim reminded her with a smile and the maid averted her eyes almost immediately, studying her shoes instead and blushed.

"I am so sorry Your Highness, I… I was just…"

"… wondering what I was doing under the bed?" He smirked.

She fell to her knees and had a look under the furniture.

"Are you looking for something, You Highness?" she asked as her eyes searched the dusty floor.

"Try _someone_," Tawim laughed.

"Huh?! Ouch!"

She re-emerged from under the bed, rubbing her head.

"Are you looking for Miss Fabala then?"

He nodded and involuntarily she shot him a strange look. Why would the prince search for someone under a bed?

"I just wanted to be thorough," he answered her unspoken question.

If he was honest, he did not feel like joking around. This was the first time he had come to this room, not finding her propped up on the bed, reading a book, brushing her hair at the vanity, or having a snack at the small table. He had told her that she was free to leave any time – what if she was already gone?

"She went to the nursery," the maid said, interrupting his thoughts.

His heart suddenly felt so much lighter.

A short "Thanks," was all he could manage before storming out of the room.

After a couple of feet he groaned in frustration, hurried back to Fabala's chamber to retrieve the box from the bed and finally headed off in the direction of the nursery.

The door to the nursery was half open, so he simply stepped inside. Fabala was sitting on the couch, feeding porridge to little Liir.

"Hey," Tawim greeted as he plunked down into one of the armchairs.

She shot him a slight smile before feeding the next spoon full of gruel, but did not speak. Waiting, he watched her finishing the task and putting the sleepy boy into the cot.

"I have to talk to -" he began, but she put a finger to his lips and shushed him.

Fabala motioned towards the door and both of them slipped out of the room, into the hall. After shutting the door almost soundlessly, she looked at him curiously.

"What was it you wanted to say?"

"I have to talk to you," he reiterated. "But not here."

He took her by her arm and gently ushered her into the nearby parlour.

"Have a seat," he instructed and frowning she complied.

Tawim sat down on the opposite chair and handed her the box.

"This is for you," he smiled.

As she reluctantly opened the lid, her eyes darkened and her jaw tightened. After blankly staring at the package for a couple of moments, she looked up to study his eyes.

"How rude," he quipped. "Usually girls just say _'thank you'_. Or maybe I could get a little kiss?"

He pointed at his cheek, but she just huffed.

"What is this?" Fabala asked irritably, pointing at the box

"Why, it's a dress."

She looked sceptical. Running a dainty hand across the delicate fabric, she shook her head.

"This is much nicer and I assume expensive than the dresses I usually wear. I can't accept this and frankly, I have no use for it."

"Oh yes, you do. In fact you will _need_ it. Tonight."

Stubbornly she slammed the lid back on.

"Tawim, I'm not in the mood for riddles, just spit it out already."

"Alright…" He hesitated. "Well, you remember how I told you that my parents would expect you to work once you are better… And now, I guess, you kind of _are_ better, so…"

"... so you give me a dress to console me because I can't keep acting like a little princess anymore?"

She pursed her lips.

"You don't need to patronize me, I'm fully aware of the fact that I will have to work for my keep. In fact, I would not have it any other way."

"Nobody is trying to console or patronize you," he chuckled. Actually he was not too sure about the latter.

"Remember how I told you that I'd try to get you a position as my sister's lady's maid?"

"Yes..?"

"Do you know what this kind of position entails?"

She shrugged. "The usual? A maid is a maid, no matter what fancy a name you give her."

Tawim grinned. "Well, actually that is not quite right. I guess there will be the occasional bed to be made and bath to be prepared, but in general it's all much more about assisting and keeping company."

"Is that what you have planned out for me?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow and he nodded eagerly.

"My dear prince," she sighed, "you_ are_ patronizing me!"

"Probably," he conceded. "And you'll have no other choice than to grin and bear it."

"Oh yes, I do. Remember?"

He flinched at that. "But you don't want to do that, right?"

He quickly sent a little prayer to the Unnamed God or any other deity who would listen, that she would not get right up and storm out of the door.

He was in luck and she abated.

"Maybe not."

"So what about tonight?" she asked after a while with a resigned expression on her face. "What could I possibly need such a fancy dress for? Are you taking me out on a date?" she deadpanned.

"You see,_ I_ want you to be my sister's maid, but the decision has to be made by my parents. In order to meet them you will join us for dinner tonight."

"Oh." She exhaled.

"But if the offer still holds, I can still invite you out for a date some other time," he winked.

She took the box and stood up. "There was no offer," she clarified and made to leave.

"Dinner's at eight," he called after her and she nodded before stepping through the door.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is such a good idea, Tawim?" the queen asked as they waited for the food – and Fabala.

"Don't worry Mother, she is lovely. You won't be disappointed. The prince was a little nervous but tried to not let it show.

His mother shook her head.

"Yes, so you told us, but I am not quite sure whether I can trust your assessment. If you are anything like your brother, your judgement is rather clouded when it comes to the fairer sex."

"Well, I'm_ not_ my brother, Mother," he muttered. "And by the way, I always thought that_ some_ of the girls he pursued were not all that bad."

"You see," the queen said looking at her husband, the king, "total lack of judgement."

The king smiled at his son sympathetically. "Well, Seralda, we will see for ourselves, will we not?"

As if on cue, the large double door swung open and Fabala entered the dining room. She stopped a couple of feet within the large oaken table and curtsied.

"Your Majesties, Your Highnesses."

Tawim was rather pleased with himself. The gown he had chosen for her was simply perfect. The dark purple colour accentuated her fair skin and complimented her raven hair. The wide cut showed off her delicate shoulders and the silver embroidery made up for any elegance she could possibly be lacking – not that he thought she did. As usual, she wore her hair in a tidy bun.

The king nodded.

"You may rise Miss um…"

"Fabala," Tawim supplied.

"… Miss Fabala."

He made eye contact with a servant and the man showed her a place to sit.

Fabala timidly studied the people around her. The king sat at the far end of the long table, the queen and Tawim left and right of him and the princess next to Tawim. Although she was the only guest, she had been seated a couple of seats down the row, leaving seven empty chairs between her and Tawim's sister. Around the table several servants stood by to attend to the party's every need.

"I know you are familiar with Prince Tawim," the queen said in an unnaturally sweet voice, "but have you met my daughter, Princess Darina, yet? As I heard, my son would like to install you as her lady's maid."

"I have not yet had the pleasure," Fabala answered as politely as she could.

She did not feel too comfortable in this setting and wondered how long she would be able to keep up the courtly demeanour.

"So is 'Fabala' your real name, or some kind of pet name?" the queen continued probing.

"It is," Tawim answered for her, but she shook her head.

"Truth be told, it is just a name I remembered. I am not sure whether it is my name at all," she admitted.

The prince rolled his eyes, asking himself why she was making things more complicated than they had to be.

His father noticed the gesture and frowned.

"Do not interfere, son, the girl can talk for herself," he advised. "And besides, I for one appreciate a little honesty."

Fabala blushed and a shy smile tucked at the corners of her lips.

Finally the door swung open again and servants rushed in, carrying plates of food and pitchers of drinks.

The rest of the evening at the royal dinner table was not easy for Fabala, but she stood her ground and by the time the king and queen dismissed her, they were satisfied enough to grant her a probational period as Darina's lady's maid.

As the last plate was removed from the table, Darina dragged Tawim to her chambers and Fabala decided to check on Liir.

* * *

"I have_ no_ idea how you came up with that_ ridiculous_ notion to let someone like her look after your own sister," Darina shouted hysterically at Tawim as soon as the door fell shut behind them.

"Pardon me?"

The prince looked at his sister in disbelief. This was not the Darina he remembered. True, before his return to the capital about two weeks ago they had not seen each other for a while, but since when was she such a scold?

"Could you please tell me what exactly your problem is? Even Mother and Father agreed to let her look after you"

"Yes, they did," she huffed, "and I have no inkling as to why in Oz's name they would do such a thing!"

She paced the room, angrily picking up and throwing random objects she came across on her way.

"I am a princess, Tawim, a _prin-cess_! I'm not going to be seen around some filthy beggar you picked up from the streets!"

"You saw her today," he snapped. "Could you have possibly guessed, without me telling you?"

She hesitated for a moment.

"No… But that's beside the point."

"How so?"

"Just think about it Tawim; imagine I go out with her and, Oz forbid, someone recognizes her and knows about her past. What if her past was really scandalous?"

Despite his anger he chuckled.

"Like what?"

"Well… maybe… maybe…"

The princess was too embarrassed to even say what she was thinking, but then she blurted it out anyway.

"What if she is a bloody whore or something?"

"Darina!"

He had expected anything, but not this. His sister's shameless accusation knocked the wind out of him for a moment.

"How can you even _think_ something like that about someone you barely know?"

He rushed towards the princess and pinned her against the wall, his grey eyes glaring furiously at her green ones.

But the girl was not the least intimidated – or if she was, she did not show it.

"How do you know she isn't?" she spat.

"I had enough for one night!"

He hurried towards the door before he could do something he would regret later.

"Sleep well, _princess,_" he barked as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

* * *

Arriving at the nursery Fabala had found her baby boy still soundly asleep. Smiling, she watched him for a couple of minutes, but as there was nothing else to do, she soon left for her own room.

On her way she walked past the princess' chambers and, hearing loud voices penetrating the door, she could not help but overhearing some of the conversation. They were talking about her and the princess seemed rather dismayed about the arrangement Tawim had in mind for her.

Fabala sighed. Maybe she could talk to him tomorrow and convince him to find her some other task, something that did not involve constant contact with his royal family. She would not really mind after all – the only one who seemed to care whether she would develop calluses on her hands or whether her pale skin would get sweaty and tanned through labour in the gardens, was Tawim.

She was about to leave when she heard the princess' speculations about her past. A whore. Her breathing quickened, a large lump formed in her throat. She was upset, but not because the princess had dared saying such a thing about her, but because, for all she knew, it could be true. Of course she did not know, but that made it even worse.

The last few days she had concentrated on the more positive things. Tawim had visited her a lot and seemed to enjoy her company, which made her feel less guilty about staying at the castle. She had also started taking care of little Liir a bit more, which made her feel like she was finally catching onto her duties as a mother. But she had to admit that she had paid no mind to some of the most important questions. Where did she come from and who was she?

Before listening to the argument between the prince and his sister, she had never thought about the implications her true identity could have for the royal family, who had so generously extended their hospitality. If nothing else, speculations could easily breed discord among the family members and as the princess had pointed out, if an outsider was to discover the truth about her past before she did, it could have grave consequences.

She sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and made a decision. She had to leave. Now.

She rushed back to her room, exchanged the elegant gown for one of the more simple dresses they had given her and rolled a second piece of garment up to a bundle.

As she left her little chamber, she considered visiting Liir one last time, but decided against it. Taking a deep breath, she closed the door to her room, before rushing along the corridors, through the kitchen and out the back door.

* * *

After the fight with his sister he had retired to his room, trying to sleep early for once. He could not describe in words how angry he was with Darina. When had it happened? When had she changed? All he could remember was the cheerful, loving little girl she used to be. They had been the perfect trio; His brother Fiyero, Darina and him. From childhood to adolescence they had had so much fun. Now they were all grown up and everything seemed so much gloomier. Fiyero was dead. Darina had turned into a nasty beast and he was left to pick up the pieces.

Sleep would not come, so he decided to see if Fabala was still up. On his way he passed the nursery first, so he had a quick look inside. Liir was sleeping in his cot, but Fabala was not there. When he reached her door, an inexplicable dark feeling overcame him. Gingerly he knocked, but received no answer. He was about to knock again, but could not master the necessary patience. As he ripped open the door, it was dark inside. Maybe she was just sleeping early?

"Fabala?" he whispered, his voice shaking.

He turned on the light and found the room empty and cold.


	5. Chapter Five: Tell Me Who I am

**_AN: _**

_Hi guys! I actually planned to upload this chapter tomorrow after some more proofreading, But in the end I just thought 'ah, well, screw it!'. It's 3 am here, so please forgive me if there are more errors than usually…. (maybe?)_

**_NiatheWickedLover: _**_You are so lucky that I'm a NICE person… otherwise I would be inclined to do the opposite of what you are asking me to do… or maybe I will do that after all? :-P _

**_Elphaba's Girl:_**_ Awww, thank you! Oh Oz, you have no idea how much that means to me! :3_

_**Elphabalover101:**__ well, you know girls…. Maybe Darina just got PMS? Lol! … not really_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_XoXo MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Tell Me Who I Am **

Donning a warm cloak, Tawim rushed down to the stables. As quickly as possible, he brushed down his horse, put on the tack and swung himself in the saddle. Urging the chestnut gelding forward, he rode into the night.

It was so dark that he could barely recognize his own hand in front of his face, let alone spot someone several hundred feet away. He had brought along a small oil lamp, but it did not illuminate more than a radius of about a yard. What was more, he had no idea where to start his search.

He decided on the main road leading to the city, since it simply seemed the most likely choice for anyone who had nowhere else to go; although he had also considered the possibility that it was also the _least_ likely path to take for someone who intended to remain hidden.

* * *

Fabala wrapped her arms around her still frail body. The wind was colder than she had anticipated, so she would have to find shelter as soon as possible, if she wanted to avoid catching a chill. She wished she had paid more attention to the landscape, when Tawim's carriage had taken her from the city to the castle - that way finding a hideout would have been a whole lot easier.

The clopping of shod hooves alerted her to a dark figure, surrounded by a halo of weak light, nearing from behind and steadily drawing closer. She scanned her immediate surroundings for a hiding spot and found that both sides of the road were lined with hedges. She did not hesitate for long before disappearing into the thicket.

As the figure came closer, the now bright light blinded her. She retreated further into the bushes, making sure she would not be seen. However, despite her guardedness, her curiosity won over and she looked for a small gap between the branches, so she could watch whoever it was that rode along this lonely road in the middle of the pitch black night.

She now had a good view at the horse. It seemed exhausted and sweaty from, so she guessed, being pushed to hurry for just a little too far a distance. In the cold air she could see the steam coming off the animal. The face of the rider, however, was not recognizable due to the glare from the oil lamp he carried.

They had just passed her by a couple of feet when the horse slowed down to a walk and finally came to a complete halt.

"No, no, no! Don't do that to me, boy!" she heard a familiar voice pleading. "Just hang in there for a little longer; we have to try and find her!"

The rider lightly slapped the reigns left and right of the gelding's muscular neck and the animal, mobilizing its last reserves, moved on.

Fabala sunk to the ground, biting her lower lip and fighting the tears threatening to spill over. Her heart was beating hard and fast. She could not believe that he was actually looking for her. Why did he care so much? Part of her wished she could have stayed – and not just because of the comforts a life in the castle offered. And seeing how he was genuinely worried, riding out in the middle of the night to retrieve her, she felt guilty about the manner of her departure. But nevertheless, she was convinced that her decision had been the right one. She had to leave before her presence at court stirred up too much trouble.

When the prince and his lantern were out of sight, she continued her journey down the road, even more careful not to be seen.

* * *

He returned from his unsuccessful pursuit at the third hour. Of course he could have pushed on relentlessly all night, but his horse was worn out and if he was completely honest, he had known form the start that this venture would most likely turn out to be nothing but a wild goose chase.

He handed the gelding to one of the stable hands and went to have some food and a change of clothes. He tried to rest a little, but distraught at the disappearance of the woman he loved, he could barely sit still, let alone catch some sleep.

In the morning he saddled yet another horse and made a second attempt at finding her, but the result was just as unsatisfying as it had been the first time.

Upon his return from the ride, he paid Liir a visit in the nursery.

"Poor little fella," he said while bouncing him in his arms. "Mommy left both of us behind, didn't she?"

The child looked at him with big blue eyes and, with his tiny hands, reached for the prince's nose. Despite himself Tawim smiled a little.

"Don't you worry little man, I'll bring her back. I promise. For both of us."

Liir made a happy cooing sound and laughed.

* * *

Since he had been appointed crown prince of the Vinkus, he had started taking on simple everyday duties his father had no time to fulfil. One of the tasks he usually found rather pleasant, was the holding of weekly audiences. He had always felt that listening to the concerns of his subjects was an important part of kingship.

However, as much as he aspired to become as good a king as he could possibly be, with Fabala still missing after four days of persistent searching, he was little interested in the fact that a cobbler had sold his customers faulty shoes, or that a band of feral dogs kept scavenging sausages and meat cuts from almost every butcher in the city.

After dismissing a man who had caught his wife committing an act of adultery, with the half-hearted advice to find a new one, he called in the last petitioner of the day. A little, stout man entered the throne room with a young woman in tow. Her hands were bound.

Tawim who, struggling with the endless tedium, had begun to slightly slump down on his chair, slowly straitened himself. Maintaining his blank expression, he beckoned the man closer.

The peasant bowed before the prince and roughly pulled the woman down to do the same.

"Tell me, why have you come before me?" Tawim asked him, trying to hide his curiosity and a little grin as best as he could.

"Your Majesty-"

"'Your '_Highness_'," Tawim interrupted him, pointing at the empty throne next to his chair. "My _father_ is still king of the Vinkus."

"Of course, Your… um… _Highness_," the man corrected himself and inclined his head. "Well, you see, the matter is… for over two months now someone has been stealing my chickens – about one a week. My family depends on these animals, so our situation is rather dire."

He seemed nervous and fiddled with the rope in his hand.

"Continue," Tawim prompted him, eager to push on the conversation.

"Yes, Your Majesty, err, Highness. Well, yesterday I was lucky enough to finally catch the culprit."

He tucked on the rope.

"I found this wench lurking 'round my farm. Please, Your Highness, I beg you, pass your just judgement and correct this wrong."

Tawim nodded.

"How many chickens did you say you lost?"

"About ten, Your Ma-… Highness."

The prince turned towards the guard standing next to him.

"Take this good man to the chicken coop and let him chose thirty chickens as he pleases."

The farmer's eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and delight, tears of joy running freely.

"Your Highness is too generous! Long live the prince," he cheered as the guard tried to usher him out of the throne room.

The door fell shut behind the two men and only the young woman and the prince remained.

Tawim rose from his chair, rushed towards the woman with long strides and tightly wrapped his arms around her.

"Fabala," he whispered, kissing the top of her head softly.

For a moment she stood perfectly still, not sure whether she was thankful for the warmth, or uncomfortable with the close proximity.

"I didn't do it," she whispered in an almost inaudible voice. "The chickens, I mean…"

"I know," he chuckled. "Neither motive, nor opportunity."

Gently she pushed her still bound hands against his chest, creating a gap between them.

"Then why did you give him the chickens?" she asked with a questioning look in her eyes.

Smiling he ran a hand through her silky hair.

"As a reward for bringing you back to me."

First he untied the rope binding her hands, then he bent down and lightly kissed her cheek. She flinched a little, but did not shy away when he kissed her forehead next.

"And because the real culprit will probably still comeback every now and then to steal more of the poor man's poultry," he added winking.

He plucked a piece of straw from her head and looked at her quizzically.

"He found me sleeping in his hay-loft," she explained and he sniggered.

He was overjoyed to have her back, to hold her in his arms and what was more, she had not rejected his small gestures of affection.

Growing more daring, he leaned in to kiss her lips, but this time she broke free from his embrace and took a step backwards.

"You shouldn't do this," she said firmly, shaking her head. "Who knows, you might be kissing a whore…" she added, in a manner that turned out far less blasé than she had intended.

She averted her gaze and blushed furiously.

The prince was completely taken aback.

"You heard that? Is that why you left?" he asked in a shaky voice.

She nodded slowly.

"It was a real eye-opener," she admitted. "I must say that this and similar scenarios had never occurred to me before. Yet it is a viable possibility."

He grabbed her by the upper arms and gave them a tight squeeze.

"Don't you dare listen to such silly hooey! You know it isn't true. And my sister… I don't know what made her say such a thing. It seems like she is not the girl I remember her to be."

He let his hands slide down her arms, taking her small hands in his bigger ones. Bringing them up to his lips, he kissed them gingerly.

For a clock-tick she couldn't move, overwhelmed by the tender treatment. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her quickened breathing and when she opened them again, she yanked her hands free from his grasp.

"You can't possibly know that!" she snarled. "All we do know is that you literally took me out of the gutter and that I had a child with me. Fits the picture perfectly, don't you think? If you are _so_ sure that I'm not a harlot or anything the like, then pray tell, who or what _am_ I?

"Look Fabala, I can't exactly tell you how, but I just know."

She huffed.

"Great. Wishful thinking is not going to help much."

"Maybe," he conceded. "But think about it this way: you still cannot remember who you _were_ and maybe you never will. So all that matters at this very moment is who you _are_ now. And this young woman I see standing right in front of me is beautiful, intelligent, caring and simply breath-taking. This is your chance! You can leave your past behind you and build up a new future."

He stepped closer to cup her face with one hand and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. Before she could break away again, his other hand caught her wrist, keeping her close.

Her gaze wandered sideways, avoiding his. "Not everyone will share your opinion on that matter. And I do want to remember… I think."

"Fabala, please look at me," he begged. "You have a good heart, you know? And that is something that will never go away. Whether you remember or not, deep inside you will always be the same person."

"That's comforting," she said sarcastically, "If I turn out to be a whore after all, at least I'm a goodhearted whore."

Despite the bitter words, Tawim could feel how she was slowly calming down.

"Are you going to stay this time?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head frantically.

"Tawim, I… just can't. You have done so much for me; I cannot repay you with all the trouble my staying here would cause."

"It won't," he assured her. "And if, it wouldn't be your fault."

Again he leaned closer, nose touching nose.

"And besides,_ I _for one am in much more trouble without you."

He finally closed the gap and his lips brushed against her soft ones.

* * *

_Yero, where are you? Hurry, or you'll have a problem! lol_


	6. Chapter Six: Walking Through Darkness

**_AN_**

_Hey guys!  
Still on holidays but I love you people so much that I actually wrote the whole chapter using my phone... Was a pain in the ****! XD  
Hope it turned out ok anyway..._

_Love the responses concerning Tawim's advances - anything from unexpected Tawim/Fabala shipping to hands off Tawim!  
Really enjoyed everyone's reviews!_

_**Olaf the Snowman:**__  
Sorry for not noticing your first comment until just a couple of days ago- changed my setting for the reviews now, so non-member reviews pop up right away.  
And yes, I will have a Fiyero POV chapter later (or let's say it will be part of a chapter) and I will clarify why he took so freaking long lol_

_**Elphaba's girl:**__  
Oh good, so you will at least survive the last few remaining chapters until Fiyero's return without tearing me apart lol shall we call them Fawimb or Tabala? Lol both sounds odd but I can't come up with anything better xD_

_**MoonlitInuko**__:  
Yeah, it really wasn't her stealing the chickens... But if it had been I guess there was no proof she would have killed them... Guess could have played Ozian PETA or Green Peace and just set them free lol_

_**Elphabalover101**__:  
Too bad he has no clue at all lol  
When he finds out one truth will probably thrill him and the other one will most likely break his heart or something... In the meantime ppl hate him for doing something wrong although he has no idea that it is ... Sucks to be him..._

_**NiatheWickedLover**__:  
Soon, I promise... A couple of chapters more... But you are through more than half of the Fiyero-less time, I think..._

_ Xoxo MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Walking Through Darkness**

She was sitting in the window seat in Liir's nursery, bottle feeding him some fennel tea. Of course Tawim had convinced her to stay in the end, although she herself was not quite sure how he had done it. It must have been a combination of all these little things he had said and done, just like that kiss he had planted on her lips. Pensively she brought her elegant, long fingers up to her mouth.

It had been her first kiss - or second first kiss, assuming she had been kissed before. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks at the memory. Why this silly idea still left her all flustered like an innocent schoolgirl, she did not know. After all, she was the mother of a sweet little baby boy and as far as she knew, people did not fall pregnant from kissing alone.

Maybe the reason why this kiss was so disconcerting was that something was wrong with it. It had been a tender, chaste kiss, the simple act of lips touching lips. It had felt nice, yet she had not reciprocated. Somehow something had been off. It had left a strange aftertaste she could not explain.

"Miss Fabala!" a voice called.

"Coming."

Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she passed Liir on to the attending nurse, straightened out the skirt of her lavender dress and hurried outside the room.

"The princess wishes to take a bath," a young house maid told her."

Fabala nodded and headed towards the balneary in the south wing of the castle.

The king and the queen had not been happy about her simply disappearing without having the decency to, at the very least, bid her farewells. When Tawim had informed them about her return, they had been reluctant to let her stay, until the prince had told them everything about the events that had led to Fabala's hasty departure. Despite all of this, they had insisted that she would still take up the position as Darina's lady's maid; not so much as a punishment for her, but as an opportunity for the princess to correct her own misbehaviour. Tawim had tried to protest, however, his parents had not been open for any negotiations on that matter.

As she reached the royal balneary, she opened the five warm water tabs to fill the giant bath, which, truth be told, resembled much more a pool than a tub. Since it had been rather cold the last few days, she also stoked a fire to keep the room nice and cosy. While the water was running, she hurried back and forth between the balneary and the storeroom, fetching jugs of mare's milk, wildflower essences, luxurious bathing salts and oils. She laid out larger and smaller towels, washcloths, sponges and body brushes of various degrees of firmness. The first time she had done this it had taken her over half an hour and by the time everything was prepared, the water had already gone cold again. But with a week's practice, she managed to finish the task just before the tub had reached its full capacity.

She dipped her hand into the scented bathwater to check its temperature.

"I hope you washed your hands properly, or you'll make my water dirty."

The princess stood in the doorframe, wearing a silken dressing gown over her nightdress.

Fabala dried her hand on her dress and curtsied.

"Good morning, Your Highness."

As the younger woman stepped into the room, Fabala made to leave.

"I'll call the chamber maid, Your Highness."

"No. Stay and close the door," Darina ordered.

Surprised she turned to face the princess.

"Your Highness?"

The blonde crossed her arms and looked out of the window.

"You've heard me."

Fabala closed the door and took position next to the tub, wondering what could have caused the change in attitude, for since she had started serving Tawim's sister, she had always insisted to be bathed by another maid.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Darina clarified in a grumpy tone while removing her clothes. "Mother scolded me the other day, telling me to not be so vain. She expects me to tolerate and respect you, at least as far as our professional relationship goes. And unfortunately that includes actually letting you performing _all_ of the tasks in your job description."

She heaved a heavy sigh and climbed into the tub, for a second submerging herself completely. When she resurfaced, she threw an annoyed look at Fabala, who was standing by her side with a confused look in her eyes, not sure what the princess wanted her to do.

"Just stay there, I can wash myself," she hissed.

Standing straight, Fabala waited, her eyes glued to the ground. Being rather self-conscious herself, being around someone in such an intimate situation also made her feel quite uncomfortable.

After a prolonged period of time during which the soft rippling of water had been the only sound to be heard, the princess let out a groan of frustration.

"Alright, I'll admit it," Darina huffed, "I'll need your help scrubbing my back."

She held the sponge out to Fabala, who hesitantly took it.

Tentatively she started moving the cleaning utensil over the princess' shoulders and down her spine.

Darina tilted her head a little to throw a glance over her shoulder.

"If you don't rub a bit harder, the dirt won't come off."

Fabala did as she was told.

"Ahhh!"

The princess suddenly shrieked and jumped up, splashing a wave of water in Fabala's direction.

Her eyes wide in shock, Fabala stared at her. Her head was reeling: what could she possibly have done wrong?

"Your Highness?" she asked anxiously.

Darina wheeled around, green eyes sparkling dangerously.

"Can't you be more careful, you silly thing? You _touched_ me!"

"Princess, I'm sorry, I…" Fabala was stammering at first, but when she finally fully registered what had happened she paused. "Sorry, I _what_?" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Your dirty fingers grazed my skin!"

"Well, I'm sorry princess," she now snapped, placing her hands on her hips, "but unfortunately that was hardly avoidable."

Not dignifying her servant's words with a reply, the blonde stepped out of the tub, grabbed a towel and started drying herself off.

"After you cleaned everything up, I want you to go to your room and remain there for the rest of the day. I don't wish to see you."

"But your mo-, Her Majesty said…"

"What my mother said is none of your business. You will listen  
to what I say, is that simple enough for you to understand?"

Darina grabbed a fresh dressing gown and left.

"That girl is impossible," Fabala sighed when she was finally alone. Taking a deep breath, she started mopping the floor, rinsing the tub and returning all utensils to their proper place.

She was tossing and turning, the comforter had long dropped to the floor and the sheets were soaked in sweat. Every now and then a groan or soft whimpering left her lips. Once again a terrible nightmare was haunting her sleep, until she rolled over the edge of her bed and, with a loud thud, landed on the hard wooden floor.

For a hazy moment she looked around, still dizzy from the fall. Each night she would have the same dream and each time the dream would be more intense and realistic than the one from the night before. It had gotten to the point where she would wake and still not know whether she had just escaped a bad dream to find that reality was much more pleasant, or whether she had found solace in a sweet dream, leaving behind a cruel reality.

She blinked a couple of times, until her eyes had adjusted to the darkness surrounding her, then she picked up her blanket and climbed back into her bed. Reality. This was reality. The tell-tale sign was that, when she tried to remember, hundreds of colourful memories would spring into her mind. When she thought about her dream, the same scene would repeat itself over and over again.

Comfortably tucked in bed, she closed her eyes, hoping for a restful second half of the night. Unfortunately, as soon as she began to drift back into the realm of dreams and imagination, the same nightmare came back to torture her.

Again she woke from her dreams. She was fighting for air, afraid she would suffocate. It was no good. There would be no rest for her tonight.

Slowly she slid out of her bed and into her dressing gown. She looked for her slippers but could not find them in the darkness of her room, so she decided to remain barefooted.

When she opened the door, she scanned the corridors, making sure that Miss Ana, the housekeeper, was not lurking somewhere, waiting to tell her off. Once she was satisfied that no other soul was around, she stepped outside, carefully closing the door behind her.

She made her way through the hallway, to the kitchen and left the building through the staff entrance.

It was rather chilly outside and she immediately regretted leaving behind her shoes and not wearing something more appropriate. But the cold was also welcome, as it cleared her head and whisked away the last remnants of the horrendous dream.

In contrast to the halls of the castle, not a single light illuminated the palace gardens and the trees and bushes cast a variety of eery shadows. However, Fabala, unlike most females, was not scared by such ghosts. In fact, right now she felt as if nothing could ever scare her, as long as it was not related to her nightmares.

After a while her feet had gone numb from the cold and her teeth were chattering and to her great disappointment, she had to go back inside, exchanging the refreshing freedom of the park for the confinement of the oppressing castle walls.

Finding the temperature inside quite bearable, she was in no haste to return to her little chamber. Since she was positive that Ana must have retired to bed by now, she decided to walk the halls for a short while. Not familiar with all of the corridors and passages of the large building, she soon got absolutely lost.

She found herself in a long gallery, decorated with portraits of several generations of Vinkun rulers. Studying the pictures she soon picked up one or another family trait, shared by several kings. When she came to the end of the corridor, she found that one of the paintings was missing. she could tell from the nail that still remained and the difference in colour intensity at this very spot.

She kept staring at the missing portrait, until she was interrupted by a surprised voice.

"Fabala?"

Startled she whirled around. The voice belonged to Tawim, who had stopped dead in his tracks just a couple of feet away from her.

"Why are you out so late?" was all she could think of saying.

He smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I asked first."

The prince chuckled softly and came closer.

"I fell asleep working in my study. Now I'm on my way to my room."

"Oh, I see."

"Now it's your turn," he prompted after a short moment of silence.

Blushing she averted her gaze.

"Nightmare," she muttered.

"So bad that you have to wander the empty castle by night?" he asked worriedly and she nodded, still staring at the ground.

"Let me help you," Tawim said, offering her a warm smile.

Taking both of her hands in his, he led her into the room right to their left.

The room was dark, save for the warm light emitted by a guttering fire. In front of the fireplace blankets and cushions were scattered all over the floor. Tawim sat down on one of the pillows and patted the one next to him, inviting Fabala to join him.

"How are things going with my sister?" he asked as she made herself comfortable.

Fabala chewed her lip, remembering the incident from the previous morning and tried to think of a way to answer his question without outright lying.

"She is being comparatively civil," she finally said carefully.

He nodded, although he was not entirely sure what that was supposed to mean.

Looking around she found that it was hard to see anything, for it was much too dark. But near the fireplace, barely illuminated by the shine of the fire, a framed portrait caught her eye. It was much like the ones hanging in the gallery outside. Then she remembered the missing painting.

The man in the picture was still very young and incredibly good looking. There was something familiar about him and she assumed that this had something to do with him being part of the royal family. He somewhat resembled Tawim, but his hair was blond instead of brown and his eyes a beautiful blue instead of grey.

"Is this the missing picture from the hallway?" she asked quietly.

For a short while Tawim studied it with a sad expression on his face.

"You are very observant," he said in a low voice. "This is... well, _was_, my brother. The portraits outside show the succession of Vinkun rulers. He was the crown prince and going to be king, so my parents commissioned this painting. But he is gone now, so his portrait had to be removed. I asked them to hang it in here instead"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Fabala averted her eyes and stared into the crackling fire, the flames reflecting beautifully in her dark eyes.

He watched her, admiring how her raven curls were shimmering in the firelight. Suddenly he realized that she was wearing her hair down; not pinned up or braided, but simply cascading down her shoulders and back. He flashed her a short goofy grin, but she did not notice it. Her eyes remained trained on the flames.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked after a little while.

Pulled back to reality so abruptly, Fabala only replied with a confused "huh?"

"Your nightmares," Tawim clarified for her. "Do you want to tell me about them? It might help."

She hesitated for a moment, nervously licking her lips and playing with the hem of her nightgown.

"They are exactly the same every single time," she began explaining.

The prince looked at her in concern.

"So you have them a lot?"

"Recently, yes ," she nodded.

"Anyway, in my dreams I'm trapped in this tiny, dark room. The walls are cold and damp. There is no exit, no door, not even a window.

"From outside I can hear loud noises. I hear people shouting. 'She's dead, she's dead!' They are cheering, but it's not a gleeful kind of cheering. I mean, I'm sure they are happy, but their cheering sounds so... I don't know if that's the right word, but it sounds so violent. Their voices are dark, and the cheering is accompanied by the clinking of metal and sinister drumming. They keep shouting and singing relentlessly. 'She's dead, she's dead...'"

Tawim stared at her, not sure what to say to comfort her. Finally He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her close.

"It's alright, Fabala, it's just a dream."

But he could feel the shaking of her head against his chest.

"I... I'm not so sure about that," she whispered. "It all feels so real. What if it is in fact a memory?"

She looked up to him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I want to remember my past. I want to remember so badly, but if this is not a dream, but something that really happened... I'm afraid of what I might discover once more and more memories return."

He knew exactly what she meant. He had always thought it unlikely that her background was in anyway as scandalous, dark or mysterious as his sister had suspected. But learning of her dreams, he started to doubt his conviction. He was still adamant to love her, whatever her story, but he was worried about her.

As he was holding her, he felt how her head fell back against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and he tenderly stroked her cheek. At his touch she lifted her head up again, blinking. She kept fighting sleep like this for a couple of minutes, until Tawim scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed at the other end of the room.

She snuggled up to the soft pillow at first, but then jumped up.

"Hey, Fabala, calm down. It's alright, I just carried you to my bed is all."

Hovering above her, Tawim gently tried to push her back down, but she resisted, looking scared and alarmed. With the room almost completely dark, she had not realized that this was the prince's bed-chamber.

"Fabala."

Tawim took a couple of steps backwards, away from the bed.

"You sleep in the bed tonight and I will be right here, by the fireplace. I can just use the cushions and blankets spread out on the floor. Don't worry, I promise you, I won't come near you. Just sleep and hopefully the nightmares won't come back."

She watched him warily for a moment, but then she gave in. She wanted to say something, but the words would not leave her lips. Instead she simply nodded, lay back and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter Seven: Consequences

_**AN:**_

_Finally back from holiday! So much easier to write using computer..._

_And OMO, six reviews for the last chapter, thanks so much guys!_

_This time there will be a flashback (in italics, and no, NOT of the pre-memory loss kind) sandwiched between the beginning and the end of the chapter. Slightly different format for once. _

_**The Wizard Of Wicked**__: _

_Haha, thank you so much for your review! I'm really, really happy to hear that you like the story. Yeah, certainly will be awkward when Fiyero comes back xD _

_And just keep laughing, who cares if you should or shouldn't lol_

_**Elphaba'sGirl: **_

_What kind of animal is a Fawim, you think? Lol if I discover a new species, I'll call it that :-P_

_**Olaf the Snowman: **_

_Yeah, poor guy, isn't he? But no matter how much it screws him over, in the end everyone will be just way too happy when Elphaba and Fiyero get back together lol that's the way it always is... That's wicked- fanfiction law... xD_

_**Elphabalover101: **_

_She doesn't seem to share your enthusiasm about the flashbacks lol _

_**NiatheWickedLover:**_

_Yeah, he's too nice for his own good ... Just will make it harder in the end lol_

_**Quite Impossible to Describe**_

_So glad you are enjoying the story! Hope you'll like the latest chapter as well :)_

_Ok every one, hope the latest chapter will not disappoint ... If it does please don't kill me or I won't get a chance to write a better one next time!_

_Btw... Next time round we'll catch a first glimpse of what Brainless has been up to all the time... Nothing too exciting but some of you seem to want to know :-P_

_Xoxo MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Consequences **

Sitting on her bed, her knees tucked under her chin, Fabala looked out of the window at the overcast, starless night sky. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and hundreds of dried tears had left glittering salty streaks on her cheeks.

Midnight had long passed, but despite her desperate need for sleep she would not dare to close her eyes. Her last attempts had all ended with her waking up trembling, fighting for air. The words were still echoing in her head. _'She's dead, she's dead.' _Sleeping or awake; she could not escape the cruel voices haunting her.

The sound of someone unlocking the door made her spin around and recoil, like a wild animal. It opened just the tiniest bit and a bodiless hand pushed a tray with bread, cheese and water inside. With a soft click the door shut again and the turning of the key in the lock could be heard.

She eyed the food, already knowing she would not touch any of it. She had lost her appetite days ago, but maybe she would have to have at least a small sip of the water, to replenish the liquid she had lost crying.

After three days of confinement she had started getting somewhat stir-crazy, but that she could handle. What was much harder on her, were the nightmares. After only one night in her own bed, filled with the most excruciatingly realistic version of her dream, she had tried giving up on sleeping altogether, but every now and then sleep would take her when she would least expect it.

Thirty-six hours. It had been thirty-six hours since she had woken from her last nightmare. She was proud of her achievement, however, at the same time she felt that she could not keep it up for so much longer. She was falling apart, physically as well as emotionally. She wished she could go back to Tawim's room for just one peaceful hour of deep sleep or sweet dreams. But that kind of was what had gotten her into this mess in the first place – that and her temper.

* * *

_She woke up in a bed that was not hers, in a room she had never seen before. With a start she sat up and looked around. Had she done something stupid? When her gaze fell on the familiar portrait of the late crown prince by the fireplace, the events of the previous night came back to her and she remembered where she was. Sure enough, Tawim was still lying on the floor, wrapped in a warm woollen blanket, his head on one of the soft cushions._

_Fabala slid out of the large, comfortable bed and made for the door. Quietly, not to disturb the prince's sleep, she slipped out of the room and walked back to her own little chamber._

_She let out a big, satisfied yawn. To say she had slept very well would be an understatement. No nightmares, no dreams at all; only hours and hours of restful sleep._

* * *

_She was the first at the breakfast table and since it would have been rude to sit before the royal family made their entrance, she waited outside the dining hall. _

_Someone wrapped their arms around her waist from behind._

"_Good morning. I hope you were able to catch some sleep?" Tawim whispered while lightly rocking her. _

_She stiffened somewhat but did not try to escape his embrace._

"_I'm feeling great. Thank you." _

_She turned her head to look at him and smiled shyly. _

_The prince nuzzled the crook of her neck, taking in her unique scent. _

"_You are very welcome. My door is always open if you need some rest."_

_Biting her lip she nodded, but to herself she swore not to take him up on his offer. _

_With the arrival of the king and the queen, Tawim slowly released her from his arms and walked past her to take his seat, leaving her behind, blushing._

* * *

_It had happened again. Late at night she woke from a nightmare, panting, sweating, her eyes scanning the room for those people the voices in her dream belonged to. _'She's dead, she's dead'_ someone whispered in her ear. She spun around, but nobody was there. _

_She brought both hands up to her head, gently massaging her temples. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she finally decided to do what she had told herself over and over not to do. She put on her slippers and left her little chamber, headed for the north wing, where she would find Tawim. _

_Standing in front of the richly ornamented door, she raised her hand to knock, but hesitated. She withdrew her hand and pressed it against her chest. This was a bad idea. She turned to leave and bumped into a muscular body. _

"_Looking for someone?"_

_As she looked up, she found that it was Tawim. She shook her head and tried to evade him. _

"_No, it's alright, I was just-"_

_Capturing her chin, he held her head in place, before tenderly kissing first her forehead and then her soft lips. She did not want this and her head screamed at her to run away, but her exhausted body craved the affection and would not move an inch._

"_Nightmares again?" he asked in a hushed tone and she nodded, averting her eyes._

_He took her hands in his and led her into his room. _

_It was just as dark as it had been the last time, the fireplace being the only light source._

_He caressed her cheek and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He felt like he could be standing there all night, admiring her beauty in the guttering light of the fire, losing himself in her sparkling, dark eyes, feeling her smooth skin and playing with her silken hair. But he decided to put his selfish desires aside._

"_If you are tired, you can just go straight to bed. I'll sleep on the floor again," he offered._

_Fabala nodded slightly and slowly pulled away from him. _

_Lying in the prince's cozy bed, she still had trouble falling asleep. Lost in her thoughts, she kept staring at the portrait by the fireplace. _

"_What was his name?" she finally asked quietly._

"_Huh?"_

_Tawim looked at her and following her gaze, realized who she was talking about._

"_Fiyero. But I always called him Firo, because I wasn't able to pronounce his name when we were little and somehow it stuck." _

_She smiled._

"_Fiyero…," she repeated softly and closed her eyes._

* * *

_She hated to admit it, but it helped. Sleeping in the prince's bed protected her from her horrendous nightmares - without fail. The following nights she would always wait until everyone had retired to their chambers and some time around midnight, she would slip out of her own room and sneak into Tawim's. Sometimes he would be already sleeping on the floor, sometimes he would be waiting for her and try to talk or even cuddle a little and sometimes he would still be working in his study. It also had become some kind of ritual for her to wish Fiyero's portrait a good night before falling asleep; it comforted her, although she had no idea why._

* * *

_Tawim sat on Fabala's bed, watching her while she sat at her vanity, organizing her beautiful long tresses in a simple, but elegant updo._

"_Do I really have to go?" she sighed as she braided a strand of her hair._

_The prince nodded._

"_I don't see why you wouldn't want to go to the ball. As my sister's companion it is your responsibility to accompany her to such events and look after her. I actually thought these kinds of occasions are the best part of your position as her lady's maid."_

_She finished the styling of her hair in silence. Once she was done, she just sat for a while, self-consciously staring at her reflection. _

"_I just don't feel ready to meet all these unfamiliar people," she finally admitted. "And it's not like your sister wants me there anyway. For the better half of the week she has been begging your mother to leave me behind. She is embarrassed to have me around." _

_Guiltily Tawim looked to the ground. _

"_I'm sorry that things had to go this way," he murmured. "I had hoped you would get along and… You see, Darina used to be, well… _different _and-"_

"_You don't have to explain yourself," she interjected, crossing the room to sit next to him on the bed, also staring at the floor._

"_None of this is your fault. All you have done is safe me and care for me. That's more than someone like me could possibly ask for." _

_But he just shook his head._

"_I feel like I failed you."_

_Fabala looked up and gaped at him with wide eyes. After a moment she smiled and gave him a fleeting kiss on the cheek. _

"_You haven't," she said calmly before leaving her chamber to go and check on Darina. _

_She curtsied as she entered the princess' room, but the blonde only huffed at her._

"_I have no use for someone following me around all night, especially not if this someone is _you._ I wish you could just stay at home." _

_Fabala rose and nodded slowly._

"_That makes two of us, Your Highness. However, unfortunately we both don't get to have much of a say in that."_

"_No, we don't…"_

_The princess scrutinized the woman she was going to be stuck with for the rest of the evening._

"_Your bodice is not straight," she pointed out in the end and Fabala rushed to the mirror to assess the problem._

"_It's alright, just stand still," Darina instructed her in an unusually kind voice, "I'll fix it for you."_

_Fabala turned her head a little and sent Darina a confused look. _

"_Thank you… I guess?"_

"_Don't mention it. If I have to be seen with you, all I can do is making sure that you at least look the part. Besides," she added with a little smirk," I always expected that you are more skilled at taking your clothes off than putting them on."_

_Grinding her teeth and taking a deep breath, Fabala did her best to swallow the response that was lying just on the tip of her tongue. _

"_By the way, how is it? Being my brother's whore? Is it profitable? Satisfying?" the princess continued, her voice still sweet as honey._

_The raven-haired woman stiffened and the princess chuckled._

"_Don't tell me you never expected me to notice. You come to his room every night after midnight and leave just before dawn. Even a silly blonde like me could figure out what is going on."_

"_There is _nothing_ going on," Fabala hissed through clenched teeth._

"_Of course not."_

_The princess finished her work at the bodice and spun the servant girl around to have a better look at her. _

"_Yes, much better." _

_Busily gathering her gloves, clutch and other accessories, Darina continued her accusations._

"_You know, I really have no idea what is wrong with him. He is going to be king one day for Oz's sake! There are hundreds of well-bred and far more attractive ladies who would gladly spend a night or two with him. Why would he content himself with someone like you?"_

_She paused for a moment to give Fabala's comparatively modest bust a good stare. _

_I can't even imagine that you're _that _great… Unless I was right and you have been a public woman all along – I guess expertise could make up for other… _shortcomings._" _

_Fabala swallowed hard._

"_If there is nothing I can help you with, Your Highness, I will just go ahead and wait for you in the carriage," she said in a low voice, making for the door. _

"_You know," Darina whispered as she stepped closer "maybe he is bedding all my hand and chamber maids as well, without me even realizing it and you just happen to be the one shameless enough to be so obvious about it. I wouldn't be surprised if-"_

_A loud '_slap'_ echoed through the room_.

_The two women were staring at each other; the princess covering her burning cheek in disbelief, Fabala steadying her throbbing hand with her other one. _

_They were still standing and staring like this when the king walked through the door. He stopped and, furrowing his brows, looked from his daughter to her maid, processing the scene before him. _

"_Fabala, I think it would be best if you would just return to your chamber for now," he finally decided._

_Without saying a word, she curtsied and left._

_From her window Fabala watched the royal carriages leaving, glad she was staying behind after all, but worried about the consequences her lapse could possibly have. She took off her gown, exchanging it for her nightdress and released her hair. She made herself comfortable on the bed, trying to read a book, but soon she fell asleep. By the time hunger woke her up and she tried to fetch some food from the kitchen, she found that the door was locked. _

* * *

Tired from reading and signing an endless chain of documents, Tawim decided to take a break. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Not being able to see her for almost a week he missed Fabala terribly. He understood why his parents had decided to confine her to her quarters, but after three days he had been convinced that the poor girl had been punished enough. Yet, he could not protect her from every problem she would run into. He only hoped that her nightmares would not be too bad.

The large double door opened and Ana slipped inside, starting to clean the study. Tawim watched her, seeing right through her act. As housekeeper Ana did not do the work herself; she delegated others to do it.

"Just spill it," he prompted as he let out a big yawn.

The little woman smirked.

"I know, it is really not my place to say what I am going to say, but since you have always appreciated my outspokenness and honesty in the past… "

Tawim studied her, quirking an eyebrow.

"From what I have heard from other staff members, Her Highness, your sister, had it long coming. I mean, of course it is completely out of line for any servant to strike their master, let alone a member of the royal family; but seeing how Miss Fabala is not exactly used to all this and given her, um… _special circumstances_… I cannot excuse her behaviour, but I think what I am trying to say here is that I understand how it happened."

The prince frowned.

"Please, continue."

* * *

As she once again heard the key turning in the lock, she looked towards the door in confusion. It was still far too early for her next meal.

Tawim opened the door and peered inside the dimly lit chamber.

"Fabala?"

He stumbled over the tray of food and spilled the cup of water on his way in and the noise made her flinch.

"Fabala," he whispered once more, coming closer.

He took the candle from the table and placed it on her nightstand so he could have a better look. What he saw shocked him and he swallowed hard.

"Oh my Fabala, I'm so sorry," he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I knew I should have come earlier. I'm so sorry, please forgive me?"

She did not say a word, only gazing into space and listlessly leaning against his shoulder.

He gave her a quick squeeze and kissed her temple.

"That's it, Fabala, we're leaving."

He got up to check out her wardrobe and found a thin cape. After draping the garment around her shoulders, he pulled her up, wrapped an arm around her and gently ushered her outside, down the corridors and stairs, towards the foyer.

"Tawim, would you care to explain what is going on here? It is way past midnight, so why is the coach waiting outside?"

The queen slowly came down the stairs, her eyes fixed on her son.

"Wait for me in the carriage," Tawim gently whispered into Fabala's ear and gave her a little nudge towards the door.

Broden, the driver, helped her into the coach and the nurse rushed through the door to bring Liir.

After a couple of minutes, Tawim emerged from the building, jumped into the carriage and slammed the door.

"Where are we going?" Fabala asked nervously, pressing her sleeping child tightly to her chest.

The prince gave her a tired but warm smile.

"We're taking a little holiday," was all he said as the carriage set into motion.


	8. Chapter Eight: Sweet Dreams

_**AN:**_

_Some of you suggested that Fabala and Tawim could meet Fiyero during their little holiday… Well, unfortunately that's not quite what's going to happen… Main purpose of this 'holiday' is to give Fabala a break from Darina and to give Tawim a chance to make things even more complicated than they already have been anyway xP. I know that by the end of the Fabala-Tawim part of the chapter some of you will really hate me, but please just go with it and trust me… I know what I'm doing lol (I think)Personally, I am actually kind of excited for this chapter and somehow like how most of it turned out…_

_**The Wizard Of Wicked:**_

_Wow, fastest review ever (for one of my stories anyway)! _

_And I had to laugh so hard when you wrote about reading "Fiyero" as "Firo"! Writing the chapter I spent like 15 mins coming up with the right nickname – should have just asked you instead! Lol_

_**Olaf the Snowman:**_

_I wasn't sure whether my hints were too subtle, but you picked it up, so I am very happy that at least some readers must have noticed! :D _

_**Melanie: **_

_Wow, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it and hope I can keep the standard up until the end :3_

_And now everyone please enjoy my latest 3,400 something words monster of a chapter lol (Don't get used to it)_

_Xoxo MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Sweet Dreams**

_As soon as Fabala had left through the door, Tawim turned to face his mother. The queen's stare was stern and disapproving, but also full of hurt. _

_"Mother, please understand, I _have _to take her away from here. Her mind is still too fragile to deal with all of this and my dear sister's recent attitude is definitely not helping."_

_"You could just send her off," the queen insisted, wildly waving her hands about. "Perhaps we could even spare a maid or two to accompany her if you find it to be absolutely necessary. There is no reason for _you_ to go with her."_

_"I'm the one she trusts. She needs me."_

_Glaring at him she shook her head. _

_"Only because you _want _her to."_

_He wanted to deny her claim, but truth be told, he was not entirely certain whether she was actually wrong._

"_Would that be so bad?" he quietly asked instead and the queen's eyes softened. _

"_My son, your father and I have never insisted on choosing a partner for you _or _for Fiyero. We have always been convinced that you would find the right person yourself. Often enough we have told the both of you that we would be fine with _anyone _who makes you happy; and that is still mostly true." _

_Tawim crossed his arms and frowned._

"_Mostly?"_

_She stepped closer and lightly put her hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away._

"_For one, I do not think that she will make you happy. There are too many things about her you do not know. Maybe it is nothing _bad_, just something that ultimately will stand between you and her."_

"You _are what stands between us," he growled, but she disregarded his accusation. _

"_Secondly, and that is the part I personally do not like at all, but we cannot ignore it; you are going to be king and therefore your future wife will also be queen. Unfortunately, she is no queen-material; it is as easy as that."_

"_She is beautiful, gentle and lovable. She would make a great queen," he objected, gritting his teeth. _

_She paused for a moment, a sad smile on her lips._

"_We are not going to ask you to marry a girl just because her parents are rich or nobility. We have never rejected the notion of you or your brother choosing a commoner to be your bride. But this woman… we do not know the first thing about her. You cannot expect your subjects to trust and accept a queen with no past – or maybe a questionable past if we ever find out. Her child for example; we are aware of the fact that you young people do not place too much emphasis on chastity before marriage anymore. But she has a _son_ that is not yours. People will talk and believe me; they will never stop, no matter how much time goes by. Maybe, if Fiyero was still the crown prince, things might have been a little different for you, but this is how it is."_

"_You don't know that. _Any _of what you have said tonight; you don't really know. You are not going to try, because you just don't want to." _

"_Tawim…"_

_She reached out for him again, but he simply turned around and left without another word._

_As he slipped through the door, he heard his father rushing down the stairs, angrily calling after him, but he did not care._

* * *

Soon after they had left the castle grounds the rhythmic swinging of the coach had lulled Fabala to sleep. Tawim took Liir out of his mother's arms and watched her. She looked exhausted, but peaceful and he hoped that, now that he was taking her away from his sister, she would recover fairly quickly.

He wondered whether Fabala knew, but Darina had been right about one thing: he wanted her. Of course all these allegations concerning her offering her s_ervices_ to him or even seducing him were completely outrageous and could not be further from the truth. Even his light touches and cautious kisses were met with coyness and rarely reciprocated in any way and sometimes he asked himself why.

She liked him well enough, did she not? She never outright rejected his advances and every now and then she would actually seek his company on her own accord. He was adamant that her reluctance could be easily explained by the uncertainty she experienced due to her difficult situation. But if he could just convince her that he was serious about her, that she would be safe with him and that there was no way that any detail of her past, whatever it may be, could possibly scare him away; then she surely would open up to him and fully accept his feelings. She had to.

His parents would also need convincing. He hated how they had parted on such bad terms, but he had simply not been willing to give up on the girl he loved. Nevertheless, he was convinced that, given enough time, his father and his mother would one day see reason and retrospectively come to approve of the match.

The sleeping woman sitting opposite him squirmed a little and whimpered softly. Was she dreaming again? He gently took her hand in his and continued holding it for the remainder of their journey.

* * *

By the time she first stirred, they had changed horses three times already and would soon arrive at their destination. Tawim, who was just about to doze off himself, was suddenly wide awake when he saw Fabala's eyelids flutter open.

"Good morning," he whispered, rubbing his thumb over the back of the hand he was still holding on to.

She jumped up and perplexed turned to look out of the window.

"Is it morning already?"

Chuckling he returned Liir to her.

"Actually it's sundown, you have slept through the whole day."

She blinked and gaped at him.

"I have slept for no more than five minutes," she maintained.

"Let's say you were severely sleep-deprived."

"Where are we?" she asked, sinking back into her seat.

The prince smiled.

"Nearly there," he assured her, but she was not satisfied and furrowed her brow.

"Where exactly is _'nearly there'_?"

"My family's country estate. It's not as big as the castle, but it will be big enough for just the three of us – and a handful of staff of course."

"Oh, I see…"

She turned her attention back to the passing landscape. Tawim noticed how she was staring straight ahead for several minutes without blinking even once, while relentlessly chewing her lower lip. He wished he knew how to interpret these expressions and gain some insight into what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. He could have tried to ask, but figured that he was unlikely to receive an honest answer.

After about another twenty minutes, dusk had already started to fall, the carriage pulled up the driveway of a grand mansion. Tawim jumped out of the coach first, then extended a helping hand to Fabala who was still cradling her baby boy in her arms. Broden tried to unload their luggage from the back of the vehicle, when he suddenly realized that they had not brought any along.

The house was situated on top of a small hill, overlooking fields, pastures and little settlements. A stream descended down the hill and into the valley, where it disgorged into a crystal blue lake. Behind the mansion the trees of a little wood were swaying in the wind.

Tawim liked arms with Fabala and tried to escort her inside, but for a short while she would not move an inch.

"Have we travelled all the way to another country?" she wondered, considering the stark contrast between this place and the famous grasslands of the Vinkus.

"Not quite. This is the south of the kingdom, close to the Quadling border."

He heaved a deep sigh as some bittersweet memories resurfaced.

"When we were still young, our parents would take us here quite often. Here we were allowed to be normal children, running wild and climbing trees. At home our governess would make sure to remind us to behave properly, but every holiday we spent here, we only took just as many servants as absolutely necessary and left the governess behind. We used to keep horses and dogs here as well, but these days I think you would be lucky if you would find a cat or two."

The wind started to blow a little stronger and when Tawim felt Fabala shivering, he gently ushered her towards the house.

He introduced her to the resident staff who lived on the estate permanently and told Fabala to leave Liir with one of the maids, then he took her upstairs to show her to the bedroom.

When he opened the door, he revealed a spacious room, fairly similar to the prince's quarters back at the castle, except that all furniture came in sets of two.

"I'll sleep in my bed, if you don't mind. It's the one to the right."

She looked at the two beds in the middle of the bedchamber, standing about two feet apart. Was he really suggesting them sharing a room? If for no other reason, in the light of the recent misunderstandings and accusations she was not sure whether that was such a great idea.

"I could find you another accommodation, but sooner or later your nightmares would lead you back to my room anyway," he grinned, effectively rebutting her concerns before she could even voice them.

Not possessing enough energy to argue with him, she tiredly walked up to the left bed and slumped face down in the soft pillows and blankets.

He sat down on her bed and lightly patted her back.

"Are you not going to have some dinner first?"

The only sound she made in reply was a soft moan.

"How about changing you clothes?"

This time his question was answered by a content sigh.

He fetched a woollen blanket from the wardrobe and carefully draped it over her sleeping form before he left the room in search of some food.

* * *

_It was dark. It was cold. It was moist. She was dreaming and she was fully aware of it. She knew how this would end. Soon they would resonate through these empty, desolate halls again; these vitriolic voices. She braced herself. Maybe, with sufficient practice, she would one day be able to ride out her nightmares without breaking a sweat, without shedding a single tear. The day would come when these hated walls, these dreaded voices would no longer haunt and hurt her. How much longer would she have to wait for it? A couple of months? Perhaps a few more years?_

_In her dream she just lay there, waiting anxiously. She remained perfectly still, listening for these voices, for the grim cheers and gruesome chanting, yet, for once, they would not come. _

_Confused she re-examined her environment. It was quite uncanny how she had not noticed the difference earlier. Yes, it was dark, very dark indeed, but tiny, sparkly dots, which she now recognized as stars, were scattered all across the black night sky. It was cold, but the coolness did not radiate from oppressive stone walls, but was caused by a light breeze. And it was moist, but again, it was not little droplets of rainwater seeping through ancient and leaky masonry, it was the dampness of night dew on soft grass._

_She shivered a little and a strong, masculine arm wrapped itself around her tiny waist and pulled her towards a warm, muscular body. Soft lips lazily nibbled on that tender spot behind her ear, then slowly made their way down to her collarbone in a trail of light, fluttering kisses. The man snuggled up against her tightened his embrace as he nuzzled her hair. Suddenly she felt much warmer than the heat of the body next to her could possibly have made her. She almost lost herself in the gentle caresses, feeling so secure and so loved. _

_Soon the man's breathing evened out and she knew he had gone back to sleep. Smiling to herself she closed her eyes and followed his example. _

* * *

The next morning she found a note on her nightstand.

_Having breakfast in the garden._

Driven by that queasy feeling in her empty stomach, she got dressed very quickly and went downstairs, where she found a set of lawn furniture and Tawim sitting on the grass, playing with Liir.

"You took your sweet time," the prince laughed as he got up, taking a seat at the beautifully laid breakfast table. "You must have slept well; you were smiling in your sleep when I came back from dinner."

She beamed.

"Yes, I can't remember ever sleeping better."

"Glad to hear that. Must be the mattress," he suggested and she shot him a confused look. "My brother preferred firmer mattresses, so maybe you find them more comfortable as well?"

She nodded, but somehow doubted that this was the real reason.

"So no dreams last night?" he asked.

"Well, no _nightmares_ at least."

A maid with a cart, stocked with pancakes and all sorts of toppings, approached them. Tawim motioned Fabala to go first and she helped herself to a pancake with chocolate, mixed fruits and cream.

"I'm glad you had pleasant dreams for once," the prince said as he chose apple sauce for his pancake.

Fabala blushed and decided to refrain from describing to Tawim just how pleasant her dream had actually been.

They greatly enjoyed their breakfast by sunshine and birdsong. After they had finished their meal they still remained seated for a little while longer.

"You know," the prince began, "in a week it's the first anniversary of my Brother's death,"

Uneasy she fiddled with her fingers.

"I'm sorry."

"I thought I would organize a small memorial dinner with some close friends, if you don't mind."

She looked up, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Why would you ask for my permission? This is your house, you can do whatever you want here."

"Yes, but I just remembered how uncomfortable you still feel among strangers."

"That's true," she conceded but shrugged. "I can just stay in our room and read a book or something."

"Well, actually I hoped you would joint us as well," he admitted.

"What for? I don't know any of your friends and I didn't know your brother. I think I would be quite out of place."

Shaking his head he took her hand.

"No, you wouldn't. You are like a part of the family now."

At that she had to laugh out loud.

"I admit, Darina has not been too welcoming and my parents are also still a bit reserved…"

"Exactly. Doesn't sound like your family think of me as anything else but a nuisance."

"Well,_ I_ don't! So would you please come anyway?" the prince asked, shooting her a pleading look and she sighed.

"Fine, fine. If it makes you happy on such a dreadful day..."

"Oh yes, it would," he grinned goofily.

* * *

Nervously she sat on the couch outside the parlour. Inside about twenty young gentlemen, some accompanied by their wives or partners, were talking, laughing and generally having a good time. Although this event was declared to be a memorial dinner for the late crown prince, nobody really intended to make it a dull and gloomy affair. Rather they shared fond memories and amusing stories about their lost mutual friend, who, so Fabala had come to understand during the cause of the evening, had been a lively and pleasure-seeking young man and would have certainly approved of this kind of commemoration.

So far she had not been able to mingle with all these people who were so foreign to her. Instead she had pretended being busy attending to Liir or simply evaded Tawim, who once in a while, would leave his guests to search for her. But she had promised him to come, so she would abide by her word.

When she shyly slipped through the half-open door to the parlour, it did not take the prince very long to notice her.

"There you are, my heart," he exclaimed, a wide smile on his face.

He rushed towards her, tightly wrapped his left arm around her and raised a glass of champagne.

"My valued friends," he addressed the crowd. "Could I please have your undivided attention for just one short moment."

Everyone fell silent, waiting for the prince to continue.

He turned to face her and lovingly gazed into her mesmerizing dark eyes.

"I give you the future Queen of the Vinkus. With great pleasure I am announcing my engagement to my dearest Fabala, the girl who melted my heart."

* * *

As the first rays of sunlight entered through the small gap between the curtains, he lazily opened his eyes. Although he in fact did not need to sleep, he liked to pretend he did, even if it was just for the sole purpose of maintaining a certain degree of normality in his worthless life.

Sometimes he had played with the thought of simply lighting a match and get it over with. After all, what was there left for him to live on for? In his current form he could not possibly return to his family, for his parents were the King and the Queen of the Vinkus. There was no way in hell that he could resume his position as crown prince and surely the pure knowledge of his pitiful existence would grief his relatives more than the news about his supposed death.

He would have been dead for sure, had his love not transformed him into what he was now: an assemblage of torn clothes, burlap, sticks and straw; a n ozdamned scarecrow. But to what end? He would have gladly accepted this new body, or any other form for that matter, if it just meant that he could be with her. But he could not, for they had killed his beloved green witch.

'_She melted'_, was the news everyone had proclaimed and celebrated almost a year ago, only a couple of weeks after his own _'death'_. Of course he did not believe that. She was as much flesh and blood as he had been once. She was human and humans do not melt - not even odd green ones. But doubting the manner of her death did not make him doubt the gruesome reality of her demise. Surely, claiming that she had melted must have been some propaganda tactic; a befittingly bizarre death for the most feared enemy of Oz. But that changed little about the fact that she was gone.

Yes, she was gone. If she was still alive somewhere, she would have come back for him eventually. But she never had, not in all those months. They had been bound by destiny, one unable to remain separated from the other, yet he was here all alone; the ultimate proof of the horrible truth that Elphaba, his darling Fae, was no more.

Listlessly he forced himself out of his bed and into the bathroom. He had no face to wash, no teeth to brush and no bladder to empty, but he went there anyway, just as he always pretended to sleep at night. It was a daily ritual, however redundant. Leaning on the sink he slowly raised his head to look up at his reflection.

It came as a shock.

Blue eyes blinked several times, unable to believe what they were seeing. His face looked far more fleshy and much less clothy than the last time he had seen it. Astonished he lowered his gaze and studied his hands, his torso, his legs and feet.

His scarecrow clothes still clung to him in shreds of green fabric, but underneath he found warm flesh.

What was he to do now? Did this change anything? Maybe not for him, for he still, and maybe now even more so, felt the wound in his heart, caused by his love's death. But this pain of loss made him realize that he had an obligation now. He had to return home and mend the hearts of those who were mourning him. Now that he was himself again, he could relief their sadness, so they would no longer suffer the way he did.

* * *

_OK guys, please don't kill me… as I said last time – if you kill me I don't get a chance to fix it! ;-) (And at least I gave you some Fiyero; that must be worth something, aye?)_


	9. Chapter Nine: The Road of Good

_**AN: **_

_Thanks everyone for amazing 40 reviews so far! (And 7 for the last chapter – new personal record, yaaaay :D )_

_Oz, the chapter turned out rather long again…actually LONGER than the last one! _

_And the author's note is also the longest yet xD_

_I think Tawim should subscribe to Elphaba's No Good Deed policy and take a break from doing "good" for a little while – Sure he meant well (in an admittedly more ignorant and selfish way than Elphaba usually did), well look what well-meant did! (If you don't know what I mean, then the first part of this chapter might explain it all a little…)_

_**NiatheWickedLover:**_

_You like it when Elphaba is happy? Somehow I'm not so sure about that after reading some of your stories lol And we will see how happy she really is... *cough*Anyway, thanks for not killing me _(^_^)b

_**The Wizard of Wicked:**_

_I know, he is quite amusing, isn't he? Always love your reviews, they make me laugh :D_

_**MoonlitInuko:**_

_Good to know you are still reading, despite the whole 'love triangle' thingy still going on haha! Yes, Tawim is a bit of an idiot… I think he is too caught up in over-evaluating what he thinks is going on between him and Fabala and fabricating explanations for everything that is not going on between them (of course in a way so it fits right in his worldview of him and her being the perfect couple.) Awfully misguided that poor lad… _

_And yes, I know there are quite a few questions still open (which is fully intentional at this stage) and for most of them I already know how and when they will be answered (maybe not all of the answers will be particularly exciting some are quite simple, really), but then there are some I'm still trying to figure out myself lol _

_**Elphaba'sGirl:**_

_Poor Tawim, no supporters left lol But that was to be expected… Tabala has always been not much more than a temporary solution _

_And don't worry – no wedding in need of ruining just yet ;)_

_**Kendall:**_

_Hi and thanks for the first review here :D_

_Well yes, putting her on the spot with proposing in front of everyone would be kinda mean… actually that's not quite what he did, but I am not sure if presenting her with a fait accompli as he did makes it any better so yeah lol_

_**Olaf the Snowman:**_

_Pitchforks? You scare me! _(O.O;)

_Thanks for just kidding lol and thanks for seeing the bright side of life – yes, we got Fiyero back! :3_

_**Elphabalover101:**__  
I honestly hope this update was fast enough, because I am really intimidated by your comment (lol)_

_And yes, engagement Glinda-style is never a good idea – didn't work out back then, probably won't work out this time …. Or so we all hope, right? ;)_

_II_

_OK, and to keep you all a little busy until the next update… Can you find the Shakespeare reference hidden in the text? Lol _

_Anyway, Hope everyone enjoys the chapter (the end that is *cough chough*)_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Road of Good Intentions and Desperation**

"_I give you the future Queen of the Vinkus. With great pleasure I am announcing my engagement to my dearest Fabala, the girl who melted my heart." _

_The crowd reacted to the prince's announcement with enthusiastic applause and when he bent down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, the parlour was filled with excited cheering and whistling. _

_Fabala just stood by his side, awkward and stiff, nervously looking at the delighted faces of the people surrounding her. She tried to wrap her head around what had just happened, but the concept was too abstract for her to comprehend. _

_Some of his friends walked up to them to congratulate the _'happy'_ pair, but while he smilingly received their good wishes, she just nodded at them meekly. She was moving without thinking, without feeling. It was almost as if she stood next to herself, watching the scene, not able to believe that she was really part of it. _

_After a while she finally managed to get a hold of herself. She blinked a couple of times as she snapped out of her trance and tried to come up with an excuse to leave. _

"_I think I will retire to our room," she whispered, leaning a little closer to Tawim's ear._

_Not waiting for a reply, she disentangled herself from her fiancé's grip and made for the door, but after only a few steps she felt his hand grasping her wrist._

"_Fabala, are you alright?" he asked concerned._

_Her eyes anxiously darted from one party guest to the next. She was not going to make a scene. _

"_I… I just got a terrible headache," she lied. "It started earlier this afternoon and it is quite bad. I promised to come, so I did, but the pain is just too intense. I can't take all this laughing and cheering and clapping."_

_At least the last part of her explanation was truthful._

"_Alright, take care and get some rest," he said, kissing her hand before letting her go._

_As soon as she had fled the parlour the tears started to flow freely. She was not even angry at Tawim at this point, she simply felt so overwhelmed and confused. _

_Desperate to reach her bed, which had become her sanctuary of sweet dreams, as quickly as possible, she sprinted up the stairs, however, with only a few dim candles illuminating the hall and blinded by hot tears, she missed a step and tumbled back down, hitting her forehead as she arrived at the foot of the stairway._

* * *

She woke with a start, pushing herself to an upright position. Taking a few deep breaths she scanned the dark room. She was back in their shared bedchamber with Tawim peacefully sleeping in the bed next to hers. A dream? Yes, it must have been a dream - and such a ludicrous one at that.

It was true that Tawim would sometimes whisper tender words of endearment in her ear, caress her cheek or even kiss her every now and then, but that was all nothing that had to be taken too seriously. She was aware of the fact that he seemed to care more about her than she sometimes wished he did, but things had not gone out of control yet, had they?

She decided that she needed a couple of minutes before she could attempt to sleep again. On tiptoes she crossed the room, slipped through the door and went to the bathroom.

Splashing the cool water in her face she immediately felt so much better. She dried off with a soft towel and briefly glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She definitely ought to go back to bed and catch some more sleep, she thought while she examined her puffy eyes and the dark circles beneath them. Tiredly she rubbed an eye with her right hand and brushed a strand of raven hair out of her face. For a short moment she caught a glimpse of a dark violet spot close to her hairline.

Suddenly wide awake, she pushed her hair back once more and this time she could clearly see the big, dark bruise on her forehead. She was not really concerned about the contusion's effect on her beauty, but terrified of what its presence implied.

It had not been a mere dream after all. How in Oz was that possible?

* * *

When he woke the next morning, he smiled as he turned his head to the left, hoping to be able to watch his beautiful fiancée sleep. He was mildly disappointed when he found that her bed was already empty, but since she had retired long before him last night, he could not say that this was too surprising.

Humming cheerfully he got up, put on his clothes and left for breakfast. First he checked the nursery where Liir was sleeping, but the boy was still snoozing in his cot and Fabala was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging he closed the door and made his way to the dining room. The table was all but set and loaded with a variety of breakfast foods; yet she was not here either. He frowned, trying to figure out where else she could have gone.

The butler entered the room, followed by two maids carrying pots of tea and freshly brewed coffee.

"I hope the Lady feels better today," the elderly man expressed his concerns and Tawim offered him a warm smile.

"Well, I haven't seen her yet, but I'm sure a good night's sleep should have cured her headache."

The butler nodded solemnly.

"It was a nasty looking bruise, but you are right, some restful sleep can be very healing."

"What bruise?" Tawim inquired, sounding quite alarmed.

The older man eyed him perplexed.

"Are you saying nobody informed you?" he gasped, silently cursing the incompetence of some of the newer staff members as the prince stared at him, shaking his head very slowly.

"Well, last night Lady Fabala took a fall down the staircase. She did not appear to be too badly injured, so I told two of the girls to escort her to the bedroom and apprise you of her condition once they were done attending to her. Obviously they did not follow my instructions properly. I do apologize."

"It's alright," Tawim muttered as he brushed past the butter, hastily leaving the dining room to continue his search, this time with more urgency.

Of course it was _not _alright at all, but blaming the poor old man would probably do little to help the situation.

He could not find her in the house, so he extended his search to the gardens - also with no success. The longer he looked, the more he started to worry that she could have run away again and this time it would be his fault. He had only done what he had thought to be the right thing to do at the time, but now he was not so sure anymore.

In the courtyard he found Broden, grooming his team of coach horses. He did not even have to ask, since, seeing his master so upset, the coachman already knew what troubled him.

"She went to the grove behind the house, Your Highness," he told Tawim, pointing in the general direction of the little wood.

The Prince nodded his thanks and rushed off, towards the indicated location.

"Fabala?" he called, skimming his surroundings for pale skin and dark hair.

It was a beautiful, sunny morning; the trees around him were swaying in the wind, the leaves were rustling with every whiff of fragrant late summer air. The wood seemed so peaceful and so quiet; there was no sign of any other human being disturbing the natural harmony of this placid spot, safe for him.

"Fabala, where are you?" he tried again, almost convinced that she must have merely passed through here on her way to Oz knows where.

"You should not shout so loud," he heard a quiet female voice say.

Surprised he spun around, but nobody was standing behind, left or right of him. Having no other options left, he searched the sky. It was bright and blue, but nobody was to be seen. Of course not, what a silly idea – did he expect her to fly? As he slowly lowered his gaze again, his grey eyes widened when they met dark chocolate ones.

"Fabala!"

"You should not shout so loud," Fabala repeated. "You are disturbing the animals living here. And me as well - I prefer to read in silence," she added.

Incredulously he stared at the girl sitting in the tree; book in hand, her green dress blending in so perfectly with the surrounding foliage that it was no wonder that he had not noticed her earlier.

"How did you get up there?" he asked astonished.

She sighed and, as lightsomely as possible with that cumbersome skirt she was wearing, descended from her lofty seat.

"Are you alright?" he asked once he was finished gaping at her.

"Why wouldn't I be," she asked confused. "I've been doing this all my life."

As soon as the words had left her lips, both looked at each other, unsure of what it meant.

"Um, well," Tawim finally began after a little while, brushing a strand of hair out of her face to have a good look at the spot where he expected the bruise to be. "That's actually not what I meant anyway. I just learned about you falling down the stairs last night and that really had me worried."

She quickly averted her gaze, swallowing hard.

"How dare you pulling such a stunt on me?" she hissed in a dangerously low voice and he was taken aback.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean," she snarled and startled by the noise, some birds fled the surrounding trees. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but doesn't a man usually ask his chosen one for her opinionfirst before he announces his intentions to marry her to the whole world?"

He did little more than giving her a sheepish look as she went on.

"Just so I know what's awaiting me: Have you already set a date for the wedding? Bought a dress? Chosen the icing for the cake?"

"Sweetheart, I-"

"Don't_ 'Sweetheart' _me! This sudden use of pet names is just as unwelcome as the rest of this whole…"

She was lost for words. Her face was flushed from anger and her arms wheeling like windmills.

"Argh! I don't even know what to call this mess!" she cried out, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Fabala," he tried weakly, "please calm down. I know this was all a bit sudden, but please at least try to understand: I just_ couldn't_ ask you – you would never have said yes."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"How could you know that without even trying?"

"Be honest: would you have said yes?"

"Well, of course _not_!" she exclaimed.

"You see?"

"So me not having a chance to say no because you never asked equals a yes by default?"

Licking his lips nervously he tried to think of the best way to explain his actions.

"I didn't ask you because I _knew_ you would never say yes."

She was about to yell at him again, but he held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Hear me out! You would never have said yes, even if you _wanted _to."

She stared at him, narrowing her eyes.

"But I needed to show you how serious I am about all this – about you. I'll make you happy, trust me."

Lifting her hands to her temples she shook her head.

"Let me get this straight: you didn't ask me because you thought I would turn you down, despite the fact that I secretly couldn't imagine anything that could possibly make me happier than being your wife?"

"Yeah, that's kind of it."

"Tawim, you must be absolutely delusional if you think that you know better than I do what I want from life. My memory might not be in a great shape just about now, but I am definitely not _that_ broken!"

The prince tried to take her hands, but she took a step backwards, wrapping her arms around her slim body.

"I know, this might all seem a bit weird, but I did it because I care about you… a lot. I _love_ you."

He looked at her with pleading eyes, yet she did not meet his gaze.

"I just thought-"

"Well, maybe_ that's _the problem," she snapped. "You shouldn't think so much. Somehow it doesn't suit you. The brainlessness must be genetic!"

Tawim looked somewhat shocked and Fabala held her breath. It took a while until she closed her eyes briefly and, opening them again, looked directly into his.

"I'm sorry… I actually have no idea why I said that..." she admitted apologetically.

Quietly Tawim nodded.

"Do you want me to break it off?" he asked feebly.

She started pacing, opening and closing her mouth several times, like a fish, not being able to actually utter the words she tried to say.

Finally she came to a halt right in front of him. She looked up, her face only a few inches away from his.

"You said you love me?"

"With all my heart," he confirmed, cupping both of her cheeks with his hands.

* * *

Grinning goofily Tawim entered the dining room. During the course of the past week things with Fabala had stabilized; bit by bit every day.

"Good morning, Love," he smiled and gave his fiancée a peck on the cheek.

"You got mail," she informed him quietly, handing him a letter.

He took the envelope and paused, his smile fading.

"This is my mother's handwriting."

Unopened he tossed the letter aside.

She watched him in confusion.

"Are you not going to open it?"

"There is no need," he sighed, running a hand through his short brown hair. "I'm sure she has heard about the engagement and is letting me know how disgruntled she is."

Taking a sip of her tea she absent-mindedly stared straight ahead, somewhere between the bread and the jam.

Tawim took a seat at the breakfast table and helped himself to a croissant and some honey.

"I thought we could go and spend the day at the lake today, making use of the last few rays of sunshine before the autumn weather sets in."

"Sounds lovely," she replied with little enthusiasm.

* * *

A few days later she was sitting in the parlour and watched as a maid tried to make a fire. The young girl lit the kindling and fed the small flames with some old paper from a bin. When Fabala noticed a familiar letter among the rubbish, she jumped off the couch to snatch it before the maid could throw it into the fire.

Straightening out the crumbled paper she hurried to Tawim's office.

"I really think you should at least read this," she declared, dropping the envelope on her fiancé's desk.

He sighed as he picked it up and once more studied his mother's handwriting.

"Fabala, I will deal with this, I promise, but just not today."

Exasperatedly she grabbed the letter, ripped it open and scanned the carefully written words. After only a few lines she covered her gaping mouth with her hand.

"Tawim," she stammered, "I believe you really _do_ want to read this."

"Why?" he asked frowning, "did my parents invite us over for a make-up dinner?"

"Dinner yes, but the occasion is a different one."

Rolling his eyes he held out his hand for Fabala to give him the letter.

Reading it Tawim's eyes first grew wide, then teary.

"My brother…" he choked out. "How is this possible?"

Slowly he rose from his chair to wrap her in his shaky arms.

"Oh Fabala, thank Oz for your stubbornness!"

He pulled her even tighter to his body, pressing his lips against her temple.

"You should leave soon," she pointed out. "The ball is tomorrow."

"Just me? But of course you are coming with me."

Detaching herself from his embrace she shook her head.

"Your brother is alive and has returned home. This should be a joyous day for your family and I would only ruin it."

"No Love, no. Don't say that."

He moved closer again and lightly stroked her cheek.

"You know what?" he said smiling, now that Fiyero is back and I no longer am the heir to the throne, I might just be able to convince my parents to approve of you as my wife."

She returned his smile, however, it was not quite as bright and genuine as his.

* * *

He was not going to come – Fiyero should have guessed that. After the dinner banquet had finished and Tawim had still not showed up, it was apparent that his brother had decided to stay away from the festivities their parents had organized in celebration of his return.

While his mother seemed sad and his father utterly disappointed, Fiyero himself actually did not take it too personally. From what the king and the queen had told him, there was a girl involved and he just knew all too well what impetuous and irrational actions the Tiggular brothers were capable of when it came to love.

Saddened he thought back to the day when he had eloped with Elphaba, fled his own engagement party, leaving behind that lovely fiancée of his: Glinda. If Tawim had found his own _'Fae' _and tried to be with her despite their parents' disapproval, who was he to resent him?

Fiyero was glad to be back at home. His mother and even his father had cried endless tears of joy when they had finally been able to hold him in their arms again. He had told them that he had been on the run from the Wizard, who had ordered his execution, because Fiyero had helped an innocent girl who had wrongly been accused of treason. Technically the story was not even a lie, but what did it matter? Happy as they were, his parents would have believed him any story, however outrageous.

But as much as he relished being reunited with his family – most of them anyway – nothing could cure his bleeding heart. And the banquet and the ball? They were a nice gesture and he appreciated his parent's effort, but what joy was joy if Elphaba was not by?

Another girl walked up to him to ask for a dance, but he politely rejected her, just like all the others before her. There was not much dancing in his life anymore.

Just about to pour himself another glass of punch (of which he had had more than he probably should have by now), he turned as he heard the master of ceremonies clomping his staff three times to announce some tardy guests.

"His Royal Highness Prince Tawim and Lady Fabala," his deep voice echoed through the ballroom.

Fiyero saw his brother entering through the mighty double door, a fair beauty by his side. '_That must be her'_, he thought as he studied the young woman closer. In her velvet midnight blue dress she already looked as regal as a queen and he had no idea why his parents were so against the match. When he lifted his gaze to her face, he was captivated by her sparkling dark brown eyes. Just looking at these spellbinding orbs he could have fallen in love with her right there and then.

Slowly he stepped closer so he could get a better look without his brother noticing him staring at his girlfriend. Her eyes were so beautiful, so… Elphaba.

Elphaba?

With a _clink,_ the glass of punch fell to the ground and shattered, spilling all its content over the marble floor.

But by the time the glass had hit the cold stone, Fiyero had already covered the last few feet between him and his love.

"Elphaba," he cried out, tears glistening at the rim of his eyes, as he held her so tight they both could barely breathe.

He took a brief moment to regard her unforgettable eyes, not sure if he should really dare to believe that it was indeed her. Deep chocolate brown, sprinkled with tiny golden specks. There was no mistake.

Forgetting the world around them, Elphaba was all that was real for him. Her breath-taking eyes, her unique scent, her delicate lips. Oh those lips; after such a long period of deprivation he felt the strong need to feel them, taste them, make sure they were still the same. And so he followed this strongest of urges, desperately crushing his mouth to hers. She was stiff and unresponsive at first, but he was persistent and after a few heartbeats, a few uncertain moments, she melted into his kiss, allowing him to deepen it. Quiet whimpering escaped from her lips and a liberated sigh from his.

They could have continued on like this the whole night, if it were not for their bodies' need for oxygen. They broke apart gasping, holding on to each other for support.

* * *

_Tawim and Fiyero better update their Facebook relationship status to "It's complicated" :P_


	10. Chapter Ten: Still the Same?

_**AN:**_

_Hi everyone! _

_First off all I have to thank you all for awesome eight reviews for the last chapter and almost 1,400 views overall! I love you peeps! :D_

_Then I would like to apologize for the slight delay this time (not THAT bad I guess, but I'll apologize anyway lol) I was pretty sick for two days and didn't really feel like writing. _

_o-o-o-o_

_**Elphabalover:**_

_Haha, I know you can't wait for him to get lost… have been pretty much since chapter one lol One day my dear, one day… ;) _

_**NIatheWickedlover:**_

_Yes, I guess they do… guess that's the least you can do for our poor Elphie! ;) _

_**Elphaba'sGirl:**_

_Of course he wouldn't… He knows how much it sucks lol_

_**TrinaAngle:**_

_Again, thank you so much for your lovely and helpful review! I Hope chapters around the 3,000 word mark are somewhat satisfactory enough for you. I seem to be quite constant with that at the moment. Don't think it will go up much though. (But who knows)_

_And I really like "Tawaba"... too bad that the pairing itself already outlived its appeal by now lol_

_**Dani:**_

_Haha, yes it was xD _

_**Olaf the Snowman:**_

_Wimmy? Lol! Not sure if he would like the nickname… sounds not really all that manly, does it? Think this chapter will dampen your hyperness a bit, but if the previous one made you hyper be prepared to maybe get a heart attack before the last chapter of this story. ;P_

_**The Wizard of Wicked:**_

_.. yeah stick with "sorta" lol (for now at least)_

_**MoonlitInuko:**_

_As I said before, don't worry too much. Just try to enjoy the story. If it gets too annoying, feel free to come and visit me in New Zealand and slap me if it makes you feel better ;P _

_And yes, good ol' Elphaba is shining through here and there. Seems a bit random at the time but I'm sure she will win through eventually._

_o-o-o-o _

_I would also like to say that I'm not all too happy with some parts of this chapter, but reading it 100 times over simply did not help much so I though I'll just have to upload it as it is and get on with it. Not sure why, but I guess it feels like there is too much waffling? I feel bit uncomfortable with writing so much about what people think and so little dialogue. There seem to be way too many questions, especially in Fiyero's head and writing it was awkward at times xD Need to practice this sort of stuff more I guess lol_

_I hope you still manage to kinda enjoy it anyway!_

_Xoxo MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Still the Same?**

"Oh merciful Oz, Elphaba," he breathed, gasping for air.

Still barely able to comprehend this most unexpected twist of fate, Fiyero cupped her cheeks with trembling hands, caressing the exquisite cheekbones with his thumbs.

"I thought I had lost you, that I'd never see you again. Elphaba, I thought you were _dead_."

He almost choked on that last word.

"Elphaba?" she repeated slowly and frowned in confusion.

Not knowing any better he took her reaction for disapproval.

"You are right," he said, correcting himself. "_Fae_. My darling Fae."

He tenderly planted a consoling kiss on her lips, but she pulled away, shyly averting her eyes.

"You sure call me by a lot of different names. So… I assume I should know you?"

He might have thought that, after all this, nothing could surprise him anymore, yet her words knocked the wind right out of him. Was this an act or was this for real? What could have happened to her that made her lose her memory or at least part of it? Perhaps it was somehow connected to her mysterious loss of colour?

More and more questions flooded his head, but there was one single thing he actually was absolutely sure about: whether this girl in front of him was green, white, pink or blue - this was Elphaba. He could smell her, feel her.

Suddenly it occurred to him that his way of thinking was incredibly selfish. She was alive and well. If the only alternative was her being dead, brutally murdered in cold blood; what did it matter whether she remembered him or anyone else for that matter? If maybe the loss of her memory was the prize she had to pay for her life, it had been well worth it.

A hand firmly grabbing his shoulder brought him back from his reveries.

"Fiyero?"

Shaking his head to clear it of all these overwhelming thoughts, he looked up to find his brother standing right in front of him now, while Elphaba had retreated to the background.

"Tawim," he smiled, already a little weary from this emotional roller-coaster.

"Alright, two things," the younger brother began, his expression visibly torn between joy and disappointment. "One: I still can't believe you are here, it's a miracle! You can't imagine how relieved and happy I am and I would pull you right into a big, brotherly hug, if it wasn't for number two: risen from the dead or not; you can't just jump my fiancée and kiss her. Especially not like… _that_!"

In Tawim's head the scene how his brother had kissed _his_ Fabala repeated itself over and over again. What was more, it had been a kiss of a kind he had yet to give her and he was flabbergasted at how easily it had come to Fiyero, almost as if he had already done it a thousand times before. She even had reacted to it – a thought he rather did not entertain at all. Well, if he was honest, his brother had always been the more daring lover.

Despite all this he would never allege that he had done this on purpose, just to hurt him. After all he was, well, his _brother_.

For Fiyero the surprises just did not stop coming that evening.

"Fiancée?" he repeated, his tongue feeling heavy and his head dizzy.

He nervously ran a hand through his blond hair. Quickly assessing the situation, he feared that the truth, or even half of it, could potentially endanger Elphaba. For as long as she would not be able to make these decisions for herself, he would not surrender any of her secrets.

"Look Tawim, I'm sorry. I… She…"

He took a deep breath and gazed at the ceiling. What was he going to tell his brother?

"You know, we went to university together and I had this major crush on her and, well, when I just saw her again, after all those years, it completely overwhelmed me. I guess I didn't fully realize that she was your girlfriend, um, _fiancée_.

"Congratulations by the way," he finally mumbled almost inaudibly.

He shot his younger sibling a sheepish look and Tawim nodded slowly, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

"Well, it's good to have you back, Firo," he finally said, patting Fiyero's shoulder. "I hope you will excuse us, but our journey was quite tiring and I believe we could do with some rest. Fabala?"

She quietly stepped forward and took the arm Tawim offered her. Fiyero, also more than weary of the festivities by now, followed them out of the ballroom, carefully keeping his distance.

Before he opened the door to his own quarters, he cast one last glance at the couple, only to watch Elphaba following his brother into his room. He felt a stabbing pain in his heart, an odd mixture of helplessness, jealousy and regret.

* * *

"Tawim?" she softly said as she emerged from behind the paper screen, wearing a navy blue chiffon nightgown.

He tiredly leaned back against the headboard of the large bed and sighed.

"Let's… just not talk about it, alright?"

Looking to the floor, Fabala played with the black ribbon tied beneath her bust. She felt awful. Two brothers, one long presumed dead, finally reunited and she had ruined the moment, simply by being there. It had been just as she had predicted it. Of course the way that had happened was something she could have never foreseen in her wildest dreams.

"Come to bed, Love," Tawim begged, patting the empty spot next to him.

She hesitated for a second before she made her way to the bed. As she crawled under the blankets, she caught sight of that familiar portrait of prince Fiyero by the fireplace. Somehow it felt odd sharing a bed with Tawim while the crown prince was _'watching' _them.

She thought back to the kiss they had shared earlier that night. She had felt all the raw passion and desperate longing he had put into it. It had felt so genuine, so meaningful. Yet in the end he had apologized to Tawim about it, making excuses and declaring it an accident. She honestly did not know what to make of that.

She mouthed a silent _"Good night" _to the portrait and closed her eyes.

Tawim turned to his side and wrapped an arm around Fabala, pulling her closer. Knowing that she still was wary about them being so close at night, he had planned sleeping on the floor again, as he had done before their stay at the country estate. But after what had transpired that evening, he felt the need to keep her close and make sure that she still was his.

* * *

Well past midnight Fiyero was still lying awake, staring out of the window next to his four-poster. He really had tried hard to sleep in order to get rid of the chaos in his head. He had hoped to simply wake up the next morning and, looking at the whole ordeal from a different angle, find the perfect solution.

But, as so often, his plan did not quite work out. Instead of getting some rest, he spent most of the night beating himself up over things he could or should have done.

Fiyero got off his bed and walked over to the large, but rather empty bookshelf. Searching for his old life science book, he let his fingers glide along the dusty spines. When he finally found it, he opened it and retrieved a black and white photograph from between its yellowed pages.

He gently brushed a finger over the glossy paper. It was a rare picture of Elphaba. Since she usually hated having her photograph taken and always ran off whenever they had tried taking group photos, Fiyero had declared it his mission to hunt her down and take at least one proper picture of her. The result was the one he was holding in his hands.

It showed Elphaba sitting under her favourite tree by the Suicide Canal. The photograph was a close-up shot and the only reason why he had been able to pull this off, was that she had been sleeping. It had been the end of exam week and after days with no rest, but packed with extra study sessions, even Elphaba's body had eventually surrendered to exhaustion. In the picture she was leaning against the mighty tree trunk, still holding a thick history book in her hands, however her glasses had dropped to the ground and were hidden somewhere in the grass. He especially liked how the wind had pulled a couple of strands of raven hair out of the staid braid and blew them back and forth.

That had been quite some time before the Lion cub. Back then he had taken it for fun, but after she had disappeared, it had become his greatest treasure. Needless to say he would never show it to her, afraid she might tear it up in anger or embarrassment.

He took the picture back to the desk with him, where he sat down and continued staring at it.

"I'm so sorry Fae," he whispered, his chest constricting more and more the longer he kept studying her beautiful features.

Fiyero blamed himself for not being there for her. She had been out there somewhere for an entire year, while he had passed most of the time hiding in a corner, mourning her death and drowning in self-pity. Of course he had had a good reason to believe that she was dead, even so, if he loved her so much, should he not have exhausted all possibilities? Why had he never sought any real, physical proof that she was gone for good?

In the end it had been a fluke of pure luck that it had been Tawim who had found her and taken care of her. On the flipside of course, the two of them were a pair now, engaged to be married. He was afraid that he could have lost her for good, but he had no right to cry about it; after all it was his own damn fault. Maybe he should be much more worried about what would happen should Elphaba actually regain her memory one day. Would she blame him and stay with his brother or would she struggle deciding whom she loved more and eventually withdraw from both of them?

Comparing the Elphaba in the picture with the one he had met in the ballroom, he wondered how different they really were. Was the colour of her skin really all that had changed? Would this new Elphaba want her memories back? If so, he could try and help of course – only one living person in Oz could potentially know more about her than he did. But maybe she only thought she would want to remember and once she comprehended what a burden the full truth of her past was, would regret ever trying? Some would say she would be way better off building up a new life, blissfully oblivious to the hurt and hardships of the previous one. Perhaps Elphaba should remain dead, so that Fabala had a chance to be as happy as Elphaba had always deserved but never been allowed to be. Or should he even feed her lies to make her feel good about herself?

Considering all these possibilities, he knew that the old Elphaba undoubtedly would have preferred the brutal truth. However, the question was whether she still was that same person. It certainly would be too risky to just tell her the whole story over tea – how could he possibly know how this version of Elphaba would cope?

He heard the ancient grandfather clock in the corridor chime five times. There would be still another three hours until breakfast and since he would not be able to figure out what to do by brooding over it all by himself, he decided to start another attempt at finding some sleep. From today on he would be studying her, slowly testing the waters. Once he knew the new Elphaba well enough, he could begin contemplating what strategy to follow.

* * *

In the end this plan also was not going all too well. Having to be reinstated as the Vinkun Crown Prince, a lot of paperwork and diplomatic visits kept him rather occupied. He only had the opportunity to see Elphaba – or his brother for that matter –when they were all gathered at the large dining table, provided he was not having lunch or dinner with some official from Oz knows what country.

The first time in almost a week that he saw her outside the dining room was when Fiyero accepted one of his advisor's proposals to transfer the meeting on diplomatic relations with the Emerald City to the gardens. This change of scenery was most welcome, as he seriously dreaded this topic since he would now have to deal with Glinda as the new sovereign of Oz and she did not even know that he was alive yet. Likewise only few people were aware of the complicated circumstances of their separation.

As they walked past the duck pond, he spotted Elphaba wandering about all by herself.

"Thank you Gentlemen," he quickly tried to rid himself of his attendants, "that would be all for today."

One rather eager fellow tried to object, however, a more senior colleague held him back and shook his head.

Once everyone else had left, Fiyero took a deep breath and approached Elphaba.

"Is it alright if I walk with you?" he asked to get her attention, since it almost seemed as if she was ignoring him on purpose.

She whirled around, startled, because she had not noticed his presence. Looking into these radiant blue eyes made her heart beat just a little faster. A strange air of familiarity surrounded the prince, but not being able to pair this feeling with the associated memories was truly unnerving and made her head spin.

"Actually I feel rather dizzy and would prefer to sit down," she admitted.

"Sure. There is a bench right over there."

Wrapping his arm around her, he led her to the other side of the small pond and slowly eased her onto the wooden bench. It was baffling how touching her could feel so natural and so bizarre at the same time. She was supposed to be dead, yet she was right here; she was the woman he loved, but he could not deny that in some ways she was not.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize about what happened that night at the ball. I should not have done that to you – especially since you don't even remember me. That must have been… um… _weird_?"

She stared at her hands, folded on her lap. Weird was one way to describe the kiss, but above all she was still totally confused about his real intentions. Her eyes moved up to look at him for just one second before her gaze focused on her hands again. She wanted to ask him whether he had lied, whether there had been more between them than he had admitted to Tawim, but she was too afraid to be rejected or ridiculed.

When she did not even reply, Fiyero started to worry that she had been more than simply surprised or irritated.

"I hope my brother wasn't angry at you. You know, since you kind of…"

He thought back at how she had reciprocated his kiss. Had she felt something as well? Was her response guided by some kind of subconscious remembering? Or was he simply that good? For once he honestly hoped that that was not the answer to his question.

Elphaba closed her eyes briefly.

"No," she finally replied softly. "He didn't even mention it."

Fiyero just nodded, relieved Tawim didn't seem to hold it against her.

"So did we actually go to university together or was that just…"

"Yes, we did," he smiled. "Shiz University in Gillikin. Do you have any memories of that time? Anything at all?"

She sadly shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. I so wish I did."

This time she turned towards him and gazed right into his eyes.

"And I wish I would remember _you_. It kills me that I don't, knowing that I should. It's like a locked door right in front of me. I know that my memories are on the other side, but I don't have the key."

Her lower lip began to quiver and she averted her gaze, watching the ducks by the pond, hoping he would not see the tears that had started building up in her eyes.

"But if we were acquainted, couldn't _you _tell me everything you know about me? You are the first person I have met who recognized me."

In her case that was a good thing, Fiyero knew.

"I'm sorry, but I really shouldn't."

It seemed like she was desperate to remember but at the same time too fragile to take the harsh truth just yet.

"Maybe you should try a bit longer to find out for yourself. I'm sure that would be better than me bombarding you with things you don't remember or even understand."

She sighed but did not argue with him.

They sat there in silence for a little while until the crying of a small child disturbed the peace. Fiyero was puzzled. He had not been aware of anyone of the staff having a baby during his absence.

"My lady," the nurse called and Fiyero's eyes widened when she handed the little boy over to Elphaba. "I'm sorry my lady, but he just would not stop crying. He is fed and clean and just had a nap, but nothing would console him."

"That's quite alright," Elphaba smiled as she folded her arms around the child.

Liir almost immediately stopped crying and when she tickled his nose with the end of her long braid, he giggled and squeaked happily.

Fiyero could only sit there and watch the two of them, staring at them incredulously. This certainly was a scene he had never imagined to see; not in another couple of years at least.

Seeing how she was rather busy with the infant and not sure what else to do, he rose to his feet.

"Well, I'll be off then. I'm sure my counsellors are impatiently waiting for me. We should talk again some time."

"We should," she agreed quietly, looking almost sad.

He politely kissed her hand, since this was the only part of her body he was comfortable kissing in this current situation and left for the castle.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Dearest Sister

**AN:**

_**One short note about the last chapter: **_

_Since The Wizard of Wicked brought it up and other ppl might find it confusifying as well: if you think genetics, Liir's parentage is not all that obvious. Yes, Fiyero and Tawim do look different, but some traits simply might not be seen in certain generations but still can resurface in the next or so. Their grandfather looked more like Fiyero and maybe his father does, too? Not actually described anywhere. In other words: Tawim might not look like your typical Tiggular (maybe taking after his mother?) but his offspring still could inherit Tiggularish looks. I.e. Blond and blue eyes. _

_o-o-o-o_

_As usual: thanks to everyone for reading, and especially for commenting! _

_**The Wizard of Wicked:**_

_Glinda's gonna make an appearance after 1 or 2 more chapters ;)_

_**NiatheWickedLover: **_

_Don't pressure the poor girl lol do you want to her to get all worked up about it? Lol :P_

_And once again an official thanks for writing the 50th review for this story! :D_

_**Elphaba'sGirl: **_

_It must have been kind of shocking for him though to see his fiancée (no matter how that came to be) almost eaten alive by his own brother lol _

_**MoonlitInuko:**_

_Yes, the two boys have some talking to do. Just where in Oz do you start that kind of conversation? xD _

_I don't have any siblings, but I guess sharing a love interest must be irritating lol_

_**Olaf the Snowman**__:_

_Heart attack already?! Oh my! _

_I don't think that it's all Wimmy's fault just because of the screwed up engagement thing. The way Fiyero and Elphaba ran away together also doesn't make it all that easy to explain. And ultimately having these troubles partially just comes hand in hand with dating oz's most wanted... Can't really go like: "you know, this actually is a degreenifyed version of Elphaba Thropp... You know..?The Wicked Witch of the West. We are actually a thing, you know. So can I have her back, Tawim? Pretty please?!" haha!_

_o-o-o-o_

_This time I have this one paragraph again that I really, really dislike but it just did not want to get better… Hope the rest is up to standard :)_

_Btw… reached over 50 reviews now – I'm so, so flattered (since they are generally quite positive lol)! Maybe we can make it a 100 before this story finishes? xD Greedy me! Well, I THINK it will be around 20 chapters but I am not sure yet. Unfortunately rather less than more, but we'll see._

_Enjoy reading!_

_xoxo MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Dearest Sister**

_My Dearest Sister,_

_How does one know when one actually falls in love with someone? Do you think it can be diagnosed like an illness? _

_Racing heart: Check._

_Butterflies: Check. _

_Sweaty palms: Check._

_Stupidest grin ever: Check._

_Enhanced brainlessness: Check._

_According to this list I'm positively lovesick._

_Do you think one can be in love with several persons at once, just with one more than the others? Or are there perhaps several kinds of romantic love, but only one reserved for the person one is going to spend the rest of one's life with?_

_I need your sisterly advice. Please help!_

_Your loving brother_

* * *

"Thank, you very much for your time, Lord Buttleford," the king said as he stood and shook the ambassador's hand. "I hope your trip back to Ix will be quick and uneventful. I have heard that the Deadly Desert is particularly forbidding around this time of year."

"It has been a pleasure Your Majesty and please do not worry, my guides are well trained and equipped to deal with these special conditions."

Smiling he turned towards Fiyero.

"Your Highness."

The two men exchanged curt nods, shook hands and the ambassador turned on his heels to leave the throne room.

"Fiyero?" the king addressed his son who was already on his way to follow the official from Ix out of the room.

The young prince sighed as he turned back around.

"Yes, father?"

"Fiyero my boy, I have to talk to you about your brother."

"What is wrong with my brother?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course there is nothing wrong with _him_; I was just wondering whether you can tell me anything about that girl he has fallen for. You said you went to school together?"

"Elphaba? What do you want to know?"

"Well, as you know," the king began and stepped closer to wrap an arm around his son's shoulders, "your mother loves both of you very much. Recently she has been horribly upset about the frictions between us and Tawim. She would like to reconcile and since he no longer is the crown prince, she thought that maybe we could give the two lovebirds our blessings after all. But it goes without saying that we still need to know a little more about her first."

"Oh."

Feeling rather dejected Fiyero walked back to his chair and slumped into it.

"Elphaba as I got to know her is quite outspoken and sometimes a little too fond of sarcasm, but more importantly she is incredibly intelligent, hardworking, and extremely passionate and dedicated."

Nodding his father contemplated what he had just heard.

"Do you know anything about her family background?"

"No," Fiyero lied quickly. "I saw her sister once or twice, but I really don't know much about her except that she apparently died. But what should it matter? Her family must have been decent enough if they were able to afford for both of their girls to attend Shiz. Mother always says that she does not put emphasis on the social standing of our potential partners."

"That is true," the king agreed. "So in short: you see no reason why she should not be fit to marry a Vinkun prince?"

Swallowing a large lump in his throat Fiyero shook his head.

"If the circumstances were different, father, I would have no hesitations whatsoever to marry her myself and announce her my queen."

The king laughed at what he supposed to be a jest, however, when Fiyero's expression remained serious, his laughter died away and an awkward silence followed.

* * *

Three days had passed since Fiyero had last spoken to Elphaba, and even longer since he had exchanged more than the obligatory casual pleasantries with his brother.

Watching the two of them together he felt lonely and heartbroken, but the longer he observed them, the more he tried to make himself believe that he was alright with this. He loved both of them more than he could say - although obviously in very different ways. If being together was what made both of them happy, leaving them alone was the right thing for him to do, was it not? They were most likely going to get married anyway; sooner rather than later, especially because of that delightful little son of theirs.

He had known it before. He had known it the night he had seen both of them disappear into Tawim's bedchamber together. It had been upsetting back then, but for once having doubts had felt comforting for Fiyero. However, now that he knew about the child, a living proof of Elphaba's undoubtedly totally unconscious and innocent betrayal, he had withdrawn himself from the game completely, trying to avoid hurting them or himself any further.

He never blamed her and as much as he wanted to pity himself, he was adamant that it was his own fault and due punishment for abandoning Elphaba. Whether his own betrayal had been intentional or not, she had suffered enough because of him and he was not going to rip apart what brought her so much bliss in favour of his own selfish desires.

Whenever he stared at her from across the table, watched her form the window or ran into her in the corridors, he could see them now, these slightest of changes her body had gone through; how it had become somewhat rounder and softer. Is that what pregnancy and childbirth usually do to a woman? Some women, he had heard, retain quite a lot of their excess weight after having a child and generally become more unsightly. Elphaba on the other hand had only grown to look even more gorgeous.

Needless to say that he would still take her, even if the impact of Liir's birth on her figure had been more dramatic. He could not deny that he still loved her dearly, but so did his brother. Seeing them together made him wonder: there was less fighting and bickering between them than there had ever been between her and him. Had she changed that much after losing her memory or were she and his brother simply more compatible?

Absorbed in his miserable thoughts, he gazed out of the window in his study, watching Elphaba and Liir playing a baby-version of hide and seek on the sun terrace.

"It's slowly killing you, isn't it?"

Startled Fiyero dropped the fountain pen he had been holding, causing the black ink to stain the worn wooden floor. He bent down to pick up the broken writing utensil, then unperturbed resumed his previous activity.

"You have no idea, sweet sister," he sighed.

Outside Liir was slowly getting tired and Elphaba carefully cradled him in her arms.

Darina offered him a sad smile, although he was not even looking. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and began rocking him gently, just like Elphaba did with the child.

"It feels like it's slowly eating my soul, bit by bit and inside out," he murmured.

"I can see that," she replied softly. "You can't keep doing this. You have to do something about it."

"I tried, but I love them both too much. I can't destroy their happiness."

Not appreciating her brother's attitude towards the matter, the princess released him from her hold and quickly rushed to the window to close the curtains in order to gain his full attention.

"You are a fool."

"Since when have you known, Darina?"

"That you are an idiot?"

She smirked, but Fiyero glared at her.

"Please, this is important."

"When I first saw her I already had my suspicions and within a week or so I was quite certain."

"So you could have warned me _before_ the incident at the ball?"

The truth was that in a way he did not really regret what had happened that night. When he had kissed her, he could have burst with joy. It had only lasted a couple of seconds, two minutes at the most, but for this short moment he had been the happiest man in Oz, finally reunited with his love. And if Darina had told him about Elphaba and Tawim in advance, chances are that he would have done exactly the same thing anyway, just enjoyed it less.

"I thought about it," his sister told him, looking a little guilty. "I did, but in the end I got cold feet. I was scared that I had been mistaken and worried about what getting your hopes up and potentially disappointing them could do to you."

"I see."

He sighed.

"The two of you have become fast friends, I've heard."

She sat down on the couch by the fireplace and leaned over the backrest, fixating her brother's eyes.

"You know why I had to do this, right? Just like you, I knew that it would have been a bad idea that to tell anyone who she is."

"Not even Tawim?" Fiyero asked and raised an eyebrow.

Darina crossed her arms.

"My decision seems to have been justified, since _you_ haven't told him either," she protested. "So given the circumstances, I didn't know how else to keep our dear brother from drooling all over your sweet little princess and ultimately her out of his bed. I, too assumed you were dead, but I could not stand the thought of him simply taking over your lover as if she were a pair of old shoes, handed down from the eldest brother to his younger siblings."

"I appreciate the sentiment, little sis, but it didn't work well, did it?"

"I guess not."

Looking down she picked imaginary dirt from under her fingernails.

"I don't know, maybe it's even my fault. Maybe what I did actually encouraged him by activating his protective instincts or something."

Fiyero left his chair and joined her on the couch.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure if it had been a simple crush, you would have successfully deterred Tawim. It's just that unfortunately he seems to adore her just as much as I do. You can't win an uphill battle like this."

"Still-"

"You maybe did not have to overdo it quite as badly as you did, though," he finally pointed out.

"I do feel a little bad," she admitted and shrugged. "But I was rather angry at her. I know it wasn't really her fault, but ultimately you would not have died if it wasn't for her."

Biting her lower lip she looked up and right into his eyes, which for the first time during this conversation flashed angrily.

"It wasn't her fault," he growled. "You can't blame her."

"I know, I know," she defended herself. "But you have to understand, a grieving little sister sometimes does stupid things, just like lovesick big brothers do. I honestly thought I had lost you, Fiyero."

"But you will be civil from now on?" he asked as he calmed down again.

"Of course."

"And the two of you will become best friends and have sleepover parties?"

She tilted her head a little and shot him an incredulous look.

"Well, that would be weird…"

"Perhaps," he laughed and pulled her closer.

"You know," he then said solemnly, "when I decided to go with her I probably endangered her more than being with her ever endangered me. And I indeed would be dead by now if she had not saved me. So please forgive her?"

"As you have said yourself: there is nothing to forgive. And since I got you back, everything is just peachy. Well, maybe not everything…"

"Yeah, don't worry about that part; it has nothing to do with you."

"That's what _you _think. But in the end of the day it is _I _who has to see that screwed up face of yours all the time."

"It will get better, I promise."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

Of course Darina wanted both of her brothers to be happy, but in a situation like this, where mutual happiness was not achievable, she had to support the party who would benefit the most, and in this case she had decided that this would be Fiyero. And if she was right, her eldest brother would also be the better option for Elphaba.

After a moment of silence Fiyero revived the conversation. Something else was bothering him.

"Darina?"

"Yes?"

"How exactly did you even recognize her?"

She smiled.

When he had first discovered his feelings for the green girl, he had written to his sister about it. She knew that he loved his brother just as much, but as his sister it had been her job to look after his emotional needs and to council him in romantic matters.

After Elphaba had disappeared, Darina's letters had comforted him, when he had moved to the Emerald City together with long-time girlfriend Glinda, she had asked him whether he had gone nuts. Soon after eloping with Oz's public enemy number one, he had let her know as well, although she had clearly not been able to return his letter.

"Mainly because I remembered the picture you showed me back then. I actually went to have another look at it. The one in your text book, you remember?"

"Of course, it's the only photo of her I actually know of."

"Really?"

She took a mental note to try and take some pictures of Elphaba as long as she might not be able to remember that she actually hated being in photographs.

"Anyway, I think if one expects a mean green witch, the transformation is completely sufficient. But to an open minded observer it is quite obvious."

"I guess it would be," Fiyero nodded.

"But you know what really gave it away?"

"You already said you recognized her face."

"Yes, but while she _is_ really pretty, I think her looks, once degreenified, are not _that _unique. With only one photo as reference I could have been wrong. No, what really convinced me was the boy."

"The boy?" Fiyero was not sure what she was getting at.

"Yes, he looks positively Tiggular, doesn't he?"

"Well, yes, but that is Tawim's fault, not _hers_," he huffed.

The princess blinked a few times.

"Hang on, wait! You, um, think that Liir is Tawim's son?"

Even before she could finish the sentence she started giggling and finally broke into a fit of laughter.

Fiyero was, as Elphaba had put it back then, not _really_ stupid. He also surely was not too dim-witted to follow the conclusion his sister had drawn, but given the circumstances, his brain would simply reject the possibility as too abstract and, most notably, too good to be true.

"And you are trying to tell me that he is not?" he asked, wondering whether she could offer him a more believable solution than the one that his head would not accept.

"Of course he is not! She already had him when she came here."

The prince's heart was beating faster and stronger, drumming so hard against his ribcage that it almost hurt.

"How old is he?" he whispered in a shaky voice.

"Something around six months maybe? Give or take a few weeks."

There was no need to count the months back and forth, the timeframe clearly fit.

"So you really think the child is _mine_?" he choked out, needing someone else to actually verbally confirm the truth that finally started to sink in.

"Yes, big brother, you are a _father_! Isn't that crazy?"

Darina beamed at him, grabbing his hand and shaking it relentlessly. But Fiyero yanked his hand away, shaking his head and his sister's excitement faded.

"No! No, that can't be!" he insisted.

Darina wrapped her arms around him, trying to console him.

"I know, things with Tawim are a bit difficult right now, but once you-"

"No, Darina. That is not what I mean. It's just not possible."

She huffed impatiently and rolled her eyes.

"Fiyero, I'm not sure whether you knew, but if a man and a woman love each other very, very much and they kiss and they cuddle…"

"Darina, please."

"Alright, so you do know. Then why do you think it would be impossible? Are you trying to make me believe that in what? Three months? You and your hot witch never-"

"Of course we-"

He stopped midsentence, flushed and gave his sister and annoyed look.

"Oz, Darina!" he growled but she only grinned.

"You see, so it's perfectly possible!"

"Darina, you don't understand."

Frustrated and tired of trying to convince her of the gravity of the situation, he burrowed his face in his hands.

"If I am indeed the father that means that I literally am the worst father in the world."

"How could you possibly know that? You haven't even had time to try yet."

"My point exactly."

This conversation was getting to him. As he felt a headache building up, he massaged his temples with the tips of his fingers.

"I abandoned Fae and I will never forgive myself for that. But if what you say is true, then I did not simply abandon the love of my life, I abandoned her, pregnant with my unborn child. Actually that makes me the most horrible father and the most disgusting lover at the same time."

"Fiyero-"

It suddenly dawned on her how awful he really felt.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I think I need a moment to myself just now."

She nodded, hugged him one last time and left, quietly closing the door behind her.

In the corridor she met Tawim.

"Is he in there?"

"Well yes, but I don't think now is a good-"

"There hasn't been a good time for over a week," he grumbled as he slowly pushed her aside.

"I know, but-"

The younger prince knocked on the door to the study and, without awaiting an answer, stormed inside.

When he found Fiyero huddled in front of the fireplace, his face screwed up into a grimace, he paused.

"What happened to you? You look terrible."

The older brother looked up and chuckled mirthlessly.

"Why, thank you. As it happens I also feel the part."

Wordless Tawim stepped closer and sat down on the floor, right next to Fiyero.

"Look, for what it's worth, I'm sorry about what happened at the ball. It was rather inconsiderate I suppose."

"Alright, apology accepted."

Both brothers remained seated at the floor, watching the flames and again it was quiet.

"Do you remember?" Tawim finally said, "As children we always shared everything."

Fiyero answered with a simple nod.

"Mother always praised us for getting along so well, but I guess there is one thing we should not share after all, and that is women."

Fiyero swallowed hard. He did not know how to go about this.

"Tawim, there is no right way to tell you this…"

Furrowing his eyebrows Tawim waited for his brother to continue, but all there was, was silence.

"Come one, if you drag it out like this you just worry me more than need be. Spill the beans already!"

"Very well."

Fiyero shot his brother one quick glance before training his eyes on the fire.

"Tawim, the boy, um Liir… I… I…"

Nervously he licked his dry lips.

"It seems like I am the father."


	12. Chapter Twelve: Late at Night

_**AN:**_

_Another chapter done – thank Goodness! :D_

_Just be careful and beware of lots and lots of waffling… I can't be the only one who is annoyed by that, right? So if ANYONE out there could give me any advice I would be very happy to see if I can fix this! *waffle, waffle*(or maybe if you don't see anything wrong with it you could tell me, too, so I stop worrying too much?)_

_On a happier note: YAY, 8 reviews again! I replied to most of them via PM so the author's note doesn't get too long. _

_o-o-o-o_

_**Elphaba's Girl: **_

_Haha, poor Tawim! His popularity really took a steep dive xD_

_**Olaf the Snowman:**_

_Don't like cliffies? How about I end every chapter with one so you get used to them? Lol_

_I guess telling Fabala/Elphaba would be nice, question is whether he could actually pick and mix what to tell her and what to leave out? I see his point of not wanting to overwhelm her with the whole truth since I kinda would be bit scared, too, if someone would suddenly tell me that I am actually green and a very powerful witch, unfortunately hated by almost everyone in Oz and by the way kinda dead. Haha! _

_You can tell her and see how far you get, K? :P_

_o-o-o-o_

_Alright, and now please try to enjoy the new chapter :3_

_Xoxo MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Late at Night**

"_You are doing it again."_

_Annoyed and rather angry Tawim rose from his sitting position to glare down at his older brother. Already worn out from the excitement the conversation with Darina had stirred up and not really sure what Tawim was even talking about, Fiyero only pathetically shrugged his shoulders. _

"_You just don't want to grow up, do you? Why is it that every time that you are in trouble and I am trying to talk to you in earnest, you have to crack some kind of stupid joke to get out of it?" _

"_What?" _

_He should have known that this immaturity he had preserved so carefully in the past, would one day come back to bite him in the wrong place, but this was probably the worst timing possible. _

* * *

The night sky was overcast, but it was most likely not going to rain any time soon. That was fortunate, since it could very well be that he would spend the whole night out here on the little wooden bench by the duck pond. It was a little cold though, he had to admit as a shiver ran through his body.

He really did not want to go back inside; the mood was simply too oppressive. What had to be said, hand been said and luckily things had not gone quite as badly as he had thought they might.

Nevertheless, the whole situation with all its emotional ups and downs had taken its toll on him and he desperately needed a break, some time for himself. He did not want to see, hear or even smell _anyone_.

After enjoying some time of lying there in complete, comforting silence, he was mildly disappointed to find his tranquillity disturbed by quiet humming. The voice sounded distant at first but came steadily nearer.

Strictly speaking he still wanted to be alone, but perhaps he could make an exception.

"Elphaba."

He sat up and looked at the woman standing just a few yards across from him.

"Is this you, Fiyero?"

He nodded, although in this darkness recognizing his gesture would probably be difficult for her.

"It's late, what are you doing out here?"

His gaze fell on a small bundle of warm blankets cradled in her arms.

"And with Liir?"

"He isn't sleeping very well recently," she answered. "Going for a walk is very soothing - for both of us, actually. My ears already started ringing from all the crying."

She chuckled and rocked the bundle when it started stirring, but Fiyero seemed alarmed by her words and frowned.

"What is wrong with him? Is he sick? Why has the nurse not called the doctor yet?"

She slowly walked over to the bench and sat down next to him.

"Don't worry too much about it. I think he is just teething."

"Oh."

Not knowing the first thing about small children he felt somewhat stupid.

"He was crying you said… so it hurts?"

"A little. But you know, babies make a big deal out of everything."

She lovingly pushed a blond curl out of Liir's face.

"Especially the boys," she added smirking.

For a good while Fiyero kept staring at the pile of blankets and inwardly debated hotly on whether he should take a chance and ask.

"Can… can I hold him?" he finally whispered once the more daring side had won the battle.

She shot him an apologetic look.  
"I'm sorry, but it has been hell of a night so far. I'm just so glad that I was able to quiet him down in the end and really don't want to risk it. Maybe next time."

"Don't worry, that's fine," he mumbled sheepishly.

She did, however, readjust the way she was holding the child and slightly pulled back the blanket around his tiny, chubby face, so that Fiyero could see him better.

It was fascinating. This small, delicate creature hidden beneath these layers of fluffy wool constituted the ultimate proof or their love; that it all had been real and more than just a mere dream or fantasy or wishful thinking. As he marvelled at the boy's beautiful features, it suddenly seemed absurd, how just a few hours ago he had still secretly, but wholeheartedly resented the baby for presumably being his brother's.

Now the desire to cradle this little wonder, his own son, in his arms grew with every clock-tick that he spent looking at him and being denied doing so felt like a pang to his heart. But then he also realized that the experience might have proven too powerful and overwhelming. If he was to break down crying after holding his child for the first time, he would have to either come up with a very good lie, or tell her the truth, and that was not the way he intended it to happen. This meant that for the time being looking would have to suffice.

After carefully studying the baby, his gaze wandered upwards until his eyes met Elphaba's and he smiled.

"You know, it suits you better than I had imagined."

"What does?"

"Motherhood."

"You think I'm not the motherly type?" she asked pointedly.

"No, that's not what I said," he argued, but in a way it was.

It was not like he thought that she could not love a child, it was just that the kind of love he was used from her was not the gentle, patient and soothing kind of affection he would expect from a typical mother.

What had always been the first thing to come to his mind when thinking about Elphaba, was the fierce and passionate way she lived and loved. She was challenging, she was exciting. When she loved, she loved unconditionally, when she wanted to give, she surrendered all she had.

There also had been that very different way she had cared for Nessa, however, the relationship between the two Thropp sisters rather substantiated than refuted his point. Yes, she had almost been like a mother for the younger girl, but while Elphaba's love for Nessarose had been genuine, all the diligent devotion and attention she had given her had been born out of a sense of guilt and duty. This had not been the real Elphaba. It had held her back and restrained her, like a pair of shackles.

Would caring for their child have the same devastating effect on her? Would it be something she would dutifully carry out because she simply had to, while it weighed her down, preventing her from being the free spirit she truly was? Or would it indeed change her, evolve her into a new form of Elphaba? Perhaps this transformation already taken place?

This train of thought inevitably led him to the ultimate question: why had neither of them considered these profound consequences all those months ago, when they had, at numerous occasions, given in to their longing and lost themselves in passionate acts of love?_ He_ at least had certainly never lost any sleep over it and if she had given it any thought, she had never shared her feelings.

He pensively tilted his head and contemplated the woman sitting next to him. In some ways she seemed more docile now – and not just with Tawim. Was this just a temporary side effect of the memory loss or was this new part of Elphaba here to stay? He decided that he would not mind, as long as he could get as much of the old Elphaba back as possible and as long as she would be truly happy with herself and her life.

Elphaba could feel his penetrating eyes scrutinizing her.

"You are looking for your classmate from university. Are you disappointed? Am I very different form who I used to be?"

"Just a little."

"And you don't like the new me."

His eyes widened.

"No, that's not true!" he exclaimed, vehemently shaking his head. "We just used to be quite close, so clearly it isn't all that easy, but we will be fine, I swear."

She tried to avert her gaze, desperately seeking some other point for her eyes to fixate on, but in the darkness Fiyero was the only target she could find.

"You are hurting," she said, her voice slightly strained. "There is no need to deny it, it's obvious. And I am sorry, I want to remember, but it's beyond my control."

She grew more agitated with every word she spoke and her breath began to quicken. Fiyero gently grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Elphaba, listen to me. There is nothing to be sorry about. We_ all_ change. Most of us don't even need to lose their memory for that."

He flashed her a reassuring smile.

"But I don't _have _to change," she insisted, "I can be that same person again. Just tell me how to! Tell me about yourself, tell me about my old self, tell me about _us_."

She was literally begging him now, but he had to decline her request.

"There would be no point. I could tell you about all the things we have seen, the people we have met, the places we have been and you would just sit there nodding, not truly recalling any of this. The knowledge alone won't make you the person you used to be."

Huffing she directed her attention towards Liir, pulling him closer and rocking him just a little faster than she should.

Fiyero lightly covered one of her slender hands with his bigger one, eventually calming her down.

"You look tired. Liir is sleeping now, why don't you bring him back to the nursery and get some rest?"

She was reluctant to follow his suggestion, but when she found that she had trouble suppressing a yawn, she rose and started walking towards the caste. Fiyero quickly caught up with her, accompanying her to the nursery.

Standing in the doorway he watched her, totally in awe with the scene in front of him; how she delicately kissed the boy's forehead before she placed him into his cot and how carefully she tucked him in. They were his, or at least they had been at some point. Now he was not so sure anymore.

He wanted to be proud of having a little family of his own, but he could not. He had failed them both so badly. Simply missing a few months of his son's life was not the real issue. Of course he should have been there to care for his child, to love and cherish him, but what was far worse, was what he had done to his beloved Fae. She had carried the burden of the pregnancy, the birth and early parenthood all on her own, and from what he had heard from Tawim, under worse conditions than he had previously been able to imagine.

He didn't know what answer he had expected when he had asked his brother how he had met Elphaba, but what Tawim had told him, had shaken him to the very core. How had this happened? How could _he_ have let something like this happen?

In her current stated she did not remember much of these hardships she had faced before she had met the younger prince; which he considered a blessing. But what if she would remember one day? For sure she would blame him and he was ready to endure any punishment she might have in mind for him, but what really concerned him was whether it would all come back to haunt and pain her, whether it would leave some permanent emotional scars. He sincerely hoped not, for she already had far too many of those.

He remained standing in the doorway, waiting and watching wistfully, wishing that one day they both would truly be his again, and wondering whether any amends he could possibly make would ever be enough for him to actually deserve such happiness.

When Elphaba walked towards him, she looked exhausted, but satisfied.

"It always melts my heart when I watch him sleep," she confessed with a smile on her lips as she closed the door quietly.

Fiyero swallowed hard, trying to hide these strong emotions that were almost sweeping him away.

They said little on their way to their respective bedrooms. His door was a bit closer than that of his brother's quarters, however, he waited outside until she had vanished from his sight.

When Elphaba stepped into the room, it was as dark as usual at night, but she was surprised to find that the bed was still empty. When she first scanned her surroundings for her fiancé, she could not find him anywhere, but after a while she noticed a shadow shifting near the fireplace.

"Tawim? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Fabala, just go to bed."

He did not turn around to look at her; he simply did not want to see her. Not now.

It was late and he wondered where she had been all night. Maybe she had been with _him_? He felt a wave of anger and disappointment wash over him, but fought it back. He would not intervene. He had made a promise.

* * *

"_You just don't want to grow up, do you? Why is it that every time that you are in trouble and I am trying to talk to you in earnest, you have to crack some kind of stupid joke to get out of it?" _

_He was raging. He was sick and tired of his older brother behaving like a baby. For a while he had thought that Fiyero had indeed matured and that he had learnt to be more responsible - it surely had seemed that way. But his assessment had either been wrong, or his brother had recently suffered some kind of relapse. _

_He was joking his way out of the conversation again, just like he had always done as a teenager. But he was a grown man now and the joke was not even funny at all. _

_Towering over is brother, Tawim just stood there and waited. Sooner or later Fiyero would lazily stretch himself, admit that his gag had been somewhat lame and finally ask him to leave because he did not feel like talking anyway. _

_But nothing of that sort happened. Tawim just kept waiting and Fiyero just remained quiet, relentlessly staring into the flames of the fireplace._

_Tawim's deep conviction regarding his older brother's attitude began to weaken. He was not convinced anymore that what Fiyero had just told him was simply a jest, but of course he still hoped it was. Another few minutes of silence passed and at last the hurtful truth began to sink in. _

_He had always feared that day; the day that she would remember him, or the day that he would finally find her: her husband, her lover, what or whoever he was. Not once had he even dreamed of the possibility that this accursed bastard would turn out to be his own brother. Did this make things better or worse? _

_A weak "How?" was all he could croak out._

_Fiyero slowly turned his head to look him straight into the eyes, trying to prove to him that he was as serious as he could possibly be._

"_I love her," was his simple, but honest answer._

_Tawim slumped down onto the nearby couch as he was overwhelmed by a dizzy feeling and the great void in his head. _

_He voiced his first coherent thought after almost half an hour of silence had passed. _

"_So you cheated on Glinda," he stated matter-of-factly. "I doubt Fabala knew about this, for she would have never-"_

"_Elphaba knew about Glinda," Fiyero cut him off. "And it wasn't like that. We never met behind her back. There was no secret love affair or anything the like. We actually only reconnected the night Glinda had organized that silly ball to celebrate our engagement I learnt about merely a few hours prior."_

_The mention of his brother's involuntary engagement made Tawim uncomfortable, reminding him of his own, similar experience. _

"_We met and ran away together, that's what happened."_

'Ran away together'_? That seemed a little extreme. Surely they could not have feared the short blonde's wrath_ that_ much._

"_I really think you should have told me earlier – if not at the ball, then right the next morning. Didn't you think that I deserve to know?"_

_Fiyero chose not to answer this question._

"_And one more thing: if you two ran away together, how come you got separated and how in Oz did she end up the way I found her? What have you _done _to her?"_

"_I haven't really done anything," the older brother protested. "And… it's complicated, that's why I haven't told you."_

"_Complicated? Do you think my brain can't handle it? And here I always thought that I was slightly less brainless than you."_

"_No, that's not it either."_

_Fiyero sighed and tiredly massaged his temples._

"_It's… a secret."_

"_A secret?" Tawim pressed his lips together and shook his head._

"_You see, now _that _really hurts more than anything, Fiyero. We are supposed to be brothers. We don't keep secrets, we_ trust_ one another." _

_Tawim saw Fiyero grimacing and it was obvious that he was sorry, but this time sorry would not cut it. _

"_It's more her secret than mine," the older brother tried to explain. "I just don't feel comfortable disclosing it to anyone without her consent."_

_Clenching his jaw the younger prince considered his brothers reasoning. He had always accepted the possibility that his Fabala's past held some kind of strange secrets and he had always been determined to stand by her, whoever she might have been before they had met. He was convinced that he deserved to know everything Fiyero knew. _

_He suddenly recalled running into his sister on his way to his brother's study and the state he had found him in when he had stormed into the room._

"_Darina knows, doesn't she?" _

_He did not like this notion, especially not after what had transpired between them recently._

_Fiyero nodded. _

"_Yes, but that's different. I did not tell her just now, she knew all along."_

"_What?" _

_Things simply kept getting better and better. What was this? Some kind of conspiracy? _

"_Fiyero, you better tell me exactly what is going on, or you might just find her gone in the morning – I mean it. I am not sure what game you and our sweet little sister are playing, but I am not going to allow either of you to hurt Fabala."_

"_It's not like that at all," Fiyero roared exasperatedly, clumsily staggering to his feet. "You really want to know? Fine, I'll tell you but you better prepare yourself for a few surprises and a very long evening._

* * *

_If he had taken his brother's warning seriously, he had not taken it seriously enough. After hours and hours of talking and explaining, his head felt like it would burst any second. This was not what he had expected. Mind-blowing was too weak a word to describe the story he had just been told. _

"_So her real name is Elphaba Thropp," he began reviewing the new information, starting with the easiest part. _

_Fiyero felt like rolling his eyes, but tried to show some empathy instead._

"_Yes, Elphaba Thropp, the daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland. But if she doesn't mind, you can keep calling her 'Fabala'. It's a pet name her sister had always used."_

_Tawim perked up._

"_Right, her sister! We should contact her, let her know that she is alive."_

_Raising his eyebrows his older brother shot him a funny look._

"_What did I tell you happened to her sister?"_

_Tawim went back to slouching his shoulders._

"_Oh, right," he murmured awkwardly. _

"_Maybe you should get some rest and take some time to digest all this," Fiyero suggested and his brother agreed._

_Wearily Tawim made his way to the door. Before he left, he turned back to face Fiyero once more. _

"_You know, I can't just go and tell her to run straight into your arms."_

_Watching his younger brother patiently, Fiyero waited to see if he had any more to say. _

"_I do promise though that I will give her some space and I hope everything else will just fall into place somehow."_

_More or less satisfied with the compromise Fiyero nodded his assent._

"_Tawim?"_

_Hearing his name, Tawim, who had already closed the door behind him, returned and stuck his head in the door._

"_There is one thing you could do for her. Could you write to Glinda and ask her to come and see her?" _

_Wordlessly the younger prince nodded._

"_Just… don't tell her about me for now," Fiyero added quietly. _

* * *

Yes, it had been a long night indeed. When Tawim started rearranging the cushions and blankets on the floor, he noticed that Fabala was still watching him.

"I already told you to go to bed," he said, risking a brief glance at her.

"What about you?" she asked softly.

"I think I'll be sleeping over here tonight."

Neither of them moved.

"Sweet dreams Love," he whispered at last and slipped under one of his blankets.

Hesitantly Elphaba climbed into the big, empty bed. She did not mind sleeping by herself, but his sudden change in behaviour concerned her. Was he mad at her? Had she done something wrong? Or maybe Fiyero had told him something about her that he did not like.

He had vowed to her that he would stand by her, no matter what they would discover about her past. But what if he could not keep his word? What if her past was just too sinful to comprehend?

* * *

_**AN: **_

_Hope the way I organized the flashbacks was not too confusing? Just wanted to make it more interesting, but maybe I overdid it a bit? If you found it too annoying, please leave me a comment for future reference! tnx! _(*^_^*)


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Bonfire

_**AN:**__  
Hey lovelies!_

_Thank you all so much for nearly 2,000 hits and 70 reviews! I love you all!_

_As a small reward I got a new chapter for you guys (and __relatively__ quick, right?)!_

_Not much to say about it I guess… _

_Except some comments for people I can't PM:_

_**Olaf the Snowman:**_

_Yeah, funny isn't it? But I think she might find out eventually, haha! _

_**Elphaba'sGirl:**_

_I'll tell Tawim that, if he likes brownies he might give your suggestion a go :P_

_And I'm glad I didn't confuse you more than necessary lol _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Alright now please feel free to enjoy the chapter! _(*^_^*) _(sorry, Glinda is stuck in traffic and is not in the Vinkus yet)_

_xoxo MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Bonfire**

When Fiyero entered the parlour, he found that his younger brother was already sitting on the chaise, waiting.

"Hey Firo. You are late."

"And so is Father. Do you know what he asked us to come here for?"

Tawim shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just as curious as you are."

"I asked you here to discuss Tawim's engagement to Fabala," the king's voice sounded as he joined his two sons. "Speaking of which, where is she anyway? I sent for her as well."

Tawim uncomfortably shifted in his seat.

"If that's what this is about, I think her presence won't be necessary. And whoever you sent to fetch her will most likely not be able to find her. She asked me for permission to go down to the markets today since she felt a little cooped up here."

"And you just let her?" Fiyero suddenly exclaimed exasperatedly, jumping to his feet.

Thoroughly confused Tawim eyed his brother.

"I didn't realize that you wanted me to keep her on a short leash."

"Of course I don't, but the market? Today of all days?"

"Well, I don't know what your problem is, but if it helps calming you down a bit: I told her that she could only go if Darina accompanies her. She wasn't really thrilled, but in the end she complied."

"I guess that might be somewhat comforting," the prince conceded. "On the other hand it proves that _both_ of my siblings are total morons."

Crossing his arms Tawim cocked his head and shot his brother an irritated look.

"What is_ that_ supposed to mean?"

"Today is-"

Fiyero had almost blurted it out loud, but just on time remembered that his father was watching their little argument with much interest.

"… not a good day," he finally finished the sentence awkwardly. "Grab your stuff, we are leaving right now."

"What? Why and where to?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Please excuse us, Father."

With a curt nod directed towards the king, Fiyero stormed out of the room, followed by a puzzled looking Tawim.

* * *

Even before the carriage had come to a halt, Elphaba jumped out of the door. As fall was slowly settling in, the sun was shining not as brightly anymore and the wind had become somewhat nippy, but the weather was still fair enough for a day outside and that was all that mattered.

Taking a deep breath she sighed contently.

"It has been far too long."

Darina let Broden help her out of the carriage and walked up to Elphaba, swiftly grabbing her hand.

Dumbfounded the dark-haired woman stared at their joined hands.

"I'm just making sure you don't enjoy your newfound freedom too much," the princess explained. "If I end up losing you, my brothers will kill me."

"There is still no need taking me by the hand like a small child. I won't run away."

"I'd just rather be on the safe side. But you are right about the holding hands thing, it looks silly."

With that Darina released Elphaba's hand and linked their arms instead.

"There. Better?" she asked, a wide grin on her face.

"Not really."

"Don't be like that! It will be fine."

Elphaba gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"If you say so."

The two girls had not gone far before they noticed that the capital was more lively than usual.

"Is today some kind of holiday?" the taller one wondered as she removed a green streamer that some passersby had thrown at her from her black curls.

The princess shook her head.

"I think the next official Vinkun holiday is still about a month or so away."

The closer they came to the market place, the more black and green streamers and confetti they encountered. Every now and then they would even run into people who had painted their faces green or wore hideous green masks.

"So you are sure that this is not some strange Vinkun custom?"

Darina was far too occupied with her own thoughts to answer Elphaba's question. Something about all this felt wrong.

Suddenly she had an epiphany.

"Um, Fabala? I think I am not feeling so well. Can we just go home?"

She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, not to arouse the older girl's suspicion. However, even though she seemed oblivious to the hidden motive behind the blonde's request, Elphaba was not willing to return to the castle just yet.

"You are a real killjoy. You agreed to come along and your brother told you to be nice to me."

"Yes, but I didn't think it would be so, um… packed?"

"Don't be such a princess!"

Elphaba yanked her arm free and walked off.

"Hey, Fabala, wait!"

Darina tried to catch up with her, but with so many people crowding the streets, Elphaba did not even have to run to shake her off.

As she reached the marketplace, Elphaba found herself surrounded by a great number of excited – no - _ecstatic _people. There were children, their parents and their parents' parents. Everyone was singing, dancing and laughing. The enthusiasm of the crowd was almost frightening.

She yelped in surprise as something bumped into her.

"Oh, I beg your pardon my lady," an elderly man apologized. "Would you like to buy a bucket of water?" He was carrying several small empty containers and pushed a barrel on wheels.

"A bucket of water?" she iterated confused. "Well, thank you good sir, I don't think I'm in need of any water."

The man tipped his hat and went to find other customers.

When her gaze followed him, she caught sight of a large, but relatively sparsely decorated float, emerging from one of the smaller side streets. The float carried an oversized humanlike figure, made of brush-wood and clad with black fabric, with a pointy black hat on top. A fierce looking man stood a couple of feet away from the sculpture, holding a torch in his hand.

The cart came to a hold and the man wordlessly used his torch to set the wood on fire. Once the flames seemed strong enough, he raised a small bucket of water so that everyone could see it.

"Water for the witch!" he shouted as he emptied the liquid onto the burning figure.

The wood must have been treated with some special chemicals, since the flames did not extinguish once the water touched them, but, with a hissing sound, intensified.

"Water for the witch!" the man cried once more as the float set in motion again. A few people walked in front of it, clearing the way, while the crowd lined up left and right of the forming corridor, enthusiastically throwing water at the burning figure. Especially the children seemed to enjoy themselves tremendously.

The float circled the marketplace a couple of times until the sculpture had been reduced to a pile of smoking ashes and a few wet twigs. With a gloved hand the man on the cart scooped up some of the ashes and spread them in the wind.

"The witch is dead!" he proclaimed and the people cheered and shouted in unison.

"She is dead, she is dead! The Wicked Witch is dead!"

At this point the so far somewhat bizarre, but presumably harmless spectacle turned into living hell for Elphaba. Her surroundings blurred and gradually turned darker and darker while the chanting grew louder and louder, gradually blending with the cruel voices from the abhorrent nightmares she had almost forgotten about.

She squeezed her eyes shut, covered her ears with her hands, but the noise would not stop. She crumpled to the hard ground, hitting the cold stone, crying and shaking.

Darina had spotted her just in time to see her collapse. She fought her way through the throng and once she reached Elphaba, sunk to her knees next to her.

"Fabala? Fabala! Are you alright?"

She shook the trembling woman, desperate for an answer.

"Fabala, can you hear me?"

A couple of people almost stumbled and fell over them, however, nobody would offer help. The princess was just about to attempt lifting the taller woman all by herself, when a teenage boy decided to lend her a hand.

They carefully eased her down as soon as they had reached a patch of lawn that had not been overrun by the excessively euphoric mob.

"Do me one more favour?" Darina asked and pressed a shiny coin into the boy's hand. "Hurry to the cab stands and fetch our driver. He is the one with the royal carriage and the white horses."

He stared at her as his eyes grew as large as dinner plates.

"Be quick!" she urged him.

The boy nodded, turned around and ran straight into a tall man. Baffled he tumbled to the ground.

"Don't worry about it boy, keep the money and go home."

"Fiyero, Tawim!"

Unsure the boy turned towards the princess who just nodded to signal him that it was alright for him to leave.

"What happened?" the younger brother asked as he squatted down next to the two girls.

"Well, that's hard to explain, but all I really know is that something must have really upset her and in the end she suffered some kind of breakdown."

While they were talking, Elphaba regained some degree of awareness, however, not enough to attract the others' attention. She heard familiar voices but was not able to understand a single word. She also sensed their presence, but her vision was still clouded and her mind numb.

Suddenly a warm and cosy feeling washed over her as Fiyero picked up her motionless body. She inadvertently snuggled closer before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she finally lost all consciousness.

* * *

When she came to at last, she was lying in the big bed in Tawim's room. Her head was spinning a little but beside that she seemed to be fine. Looking around she noticed Darina sitting on the cushions by the fireplace, reading a romantic novel.

"I must say you were the last person I ever expected to find by my bedside when waking up," she admitted mildly surprised.

The princess did not even look up from her book.

"I know, it's a shocker."

"What exactly happened?"

Elphaba frowned as she studied the girl. She remembered setting out for the market together, but she had no recollection of coming back to the castle.

"I'm sorry," the princess said almost casually, only looking up for a few seconds.

"For what?"

The blonde took a while to respond, which gave Elphaba a chance to sort out the images and sounds that had started coming back to her. She recalled the festivities, the flaming figure and the chanting. Suddenly she wished she had not tried so hard to remember any of this.

"I don't know," Darina said.

By now enough time had passed to almost make Elphaba forget what question the princess was actually answering.

"Well, I'll be leaving then… I'll go and get-"

"Fiyero," the older girl cut her off.

"Fiyero?"

Elphaba nodded.

"I need to ask him something."

"Very well. I'm going to fetch Fiyero then."

The princess noisily shut her book and left the room.

Apparently she did not have to go very far to find the prince. Almost as soon as she had closed the door behind her, it flung open again and Fiyero stormed in.

"Fae!" he cried and rushed to her side to pull her into a tight hug.

Elphaba, however, was not going to indulge him.

"Don't," she said curtly while she firmly shoved him away. "I'm really not in the mood for cuddles right now."

He looked at her as if she had just slapped him, but obediently backed off.

She slipped out of the bed, and started pacing the room.

"I've been having these dreams, these nightmares," she began to explain.

Even talking about what she had seen in her worst nights made her chest feel tight and the warmth of her body fade. Fiyero watched and listened, pained by the thought that much of her suffering would have been more manageable, if not even completely avoidable, had he just been by her side.

"I am convinced that at least some parts of these dreams are based on actual experiences," she confided in the end. "They feel so real that not only my mind, but my whole body seems to remember all these sensations and the terror. There is no way that my head could trick me so thoroughly."

"But you are safe now," Fiyero tried to console her." Whatever truth there might be to these visions; it's irrelevant now."

She slowly shook her head and protectively wrapped her arms around her slim body.

"I do not think so. The things I have seen and heard this morning, they were too similar to the images and sounds in my dreams. There must be some kind of connection."

He nervously chewed on the inside of his cheek, desperately trying to preserve his neutral expression. Unfortunately he was not particularly successful.

"Whatever you know about this," she whispered, "please tell me."

Fiyero managed a feeble shrug.

"I'm sorry, I do not know anything about this."

"You are lying," she decided, dropping her gaze in bitter disappointment.

"No, I'm not! Elphaba, please, you are overthinking this. I'm sure there must be some very simple explanation for all this."

She turned to face the wall, not saying a single word.

Fiyero was unsure how to proceed. Being called a liar stung - especially since it essentially was true - but there was no way in Oz that he would simply throw this most delicate piece of information at her when she was clearly not up to stomaching it at this point.

Moments passed and Elphaba had neither moved, nor talked. Although it was perfectly quiet in the room, he knew that she was anything but calm. Usually a heated, but generally harmless fight would precede this stage, but the issue had obviously upset her enough already to make her skip a couple of steps.

Cautiously he shuffled closer.

"Elphaba?"

He reached out to touch her and jolted as an electric shock rippled through his body before his fingertips had even come in contact with the fabric of her dress.

He hissed at the lingering burning sensation and held his injured hand with his good one. It appeared like she was completely oblivious to the magic spark she had emitted, as well as to the energy building up around her.

"You are the only person here who knows me," Elphaba whispered then in a toneless voice. "You could be my strongest ally, my closest confidant. Instead you chose to abandon me to my misery. I'm not sure if I even want to see your face anymore."

Fiyero's breath caught in his throat. She could not do this to him. Had he been the tiniest bit more selfish, he would have cracked right at this point and told her everything and anything she wanted to know, consequences be damned. But he was acutely aware of the fact that this self-interested act could potentially mean sacrificing her wellbeing and no matter how desperate he was to hold her in his arms again and forever, he would never do such a thing.

Fighting back tears, he gently breathed her name before he wrapped his strong arms around her slender body. The determined embrace chocked the built up magic aura like a snuffer the tender flame of a candle.

For a clock-tick the surprise had her frozen in place, too disconcerted to fight him off.

But soon Fiyero's luck ran out. She whirled around and pushed him with all her might.

"Don't touch me," she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

A resounding thud could be heard when the prince tumbled against the wall.

Alarmed by Elphaba's screeching and the sound of Fiyero's collision with the wall, Tawim dashed through the door.

"Fabala, are you alright?"

He looked from his brother to his fiancée, trying to interpret the scene in front of him.

"This is ridiculous," Elphaba yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Why does everyone here feel the need to patronize me? Do I look like that spoiled little princess sister of yours? I'm not some damsel in distress, so could you all just quit mollycoddling me?"

"We are just trying to help," Tawim tried to placate her, but his efforts were only rewarded with an angry glare.

Fiyero on the other hand kept quiet. Not knowing the right thing to say, it was wiser to not say anything at all.

For a while they exchanged stares and unspoken arguments, until Elphaba let out one last irritated huff and fled the room.

The younger prince was about to chase after her, but his brother held him back.

"Give her some space to let off steam, or she might end up scalding you," he said not even half-jokingly.

Elphaba was on her way to the great hall, determined to escape the castle for a while; maybe even for a day or two. When she rushed past the nursery, however, something held her back. She retraced the last couple of her steps and came to stand in front of the door to Liir's room. Taking a few very deep breaths, she tried to cool down her temper as much as possible before she stepped inside.

The attending nurse was singing a merry tune as she bounced the laughing boy on her lap. When she saw his mother entering the nursery, she inclined her head and wordlessly handed over the child.

Looking at his bright face, a faint smile tucked on Elphaba's lips, but her apprehension would not abate that easily.

"What day is it today?" she asked the nurse thoughtfully.

'It's Sunday, my lady," the elderly woman offered.

"That's not what I meant. There is quite some racket going on in the city. Why are the people celebrating?"

"Celebrating you say?"

The nurse assumed a thinking pose.

"Oh!" she soon exclaimed excitedly. "I think today is the first anniversary of the witch's death. Yes, that must be it."

"What witch?" Elphaba frowned, trying to remember anything she could ever have heard about an evil witch in Oz.

"You do not know about the Wicked Witch of the West, my lady?" the older woman gaped.

The way she had said it might have sounded somewhat rude, but Elphaba did not really mind and simply shook her head no.

"She was the wicketest witch there ever was, some say and rumour has it that she was killed by a little girl. She melted her. With water. Would you not agree that this is rather peculiar, my lady?"

"Peculiar, yes…"

Suddenly the strange ritual she had observed this morning made sense. The whole story, however, still did not make any sense at all. Were witches not just regular human beings with a talent for magic? There were only two ways that she could think of when it came to end people's lives with water: one was drowning, the other involved heating the liquid to its boiling point. Accounts of humans simply melting when coming in contact with water were new to her.

"Tell me, what was so wicked about this particular witch?"

"I'm afraid I don't know how to answer your question, my lady. But apparently she was feared throughout all of Oz."

"All of Oz?" Elphaba repeated incredulously.

That woman seemed to have had quite a reputation.

* * *

At night she lay in her - that is Tawim's - bed again. They had not spoken when she had returned to his quarters a couple of minutes after midnight and he had obviously no intentions to revert to sharing the bed with her.

Although she must have slept quite a bit after the incident at the market, she was very tired. But while her body wished for nothing more than finally getting some rest, her mind had other plans.

The event that had upset her so greatly had something to do with the death of a witch. A wicked witch. The voices; they had been exactly like the ones in her night terrors. She mulled this over and over and in the end the only logical conclusion she could draw from this was that she had been there. She must have witnessed the witch's death. How had that come about? Had she been the witch's servant, prisoner, slave? The last two options would certainly explain the dark, moist room she always found herself in in her dreams. Was it the witch who had robbed her of her memories?

"Tawim?" she whispered. "Have you heard of the Wicked Witch of the West before?"

Under his blankets the prince stiffened, holding his breath.

"Tawim?" she said again, this time a little louder. "Are you awake?"

There was no response and after a while she sullenly turned onto her front and buried her face in the soft pillow.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Pink Goes Good with Gr

_**AN:**_

_Hi there my dearest readers! _(=^_^=)

_Finally: the new chapter. I had hoped to upload yesterday, but a certain baby of mine screamed all night :( Ears almost fell off._

_Did anyone miss Glinda? Well, this chapter is pretty much entirely focused on her, so I hope that makes up for her late arrival lol _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_As always I would like to thank everyone who is reading, following, favouriting and, of course, reviewing! _

_I think I PMed everyone who reviewed last chapter (I hope?) except these two:_

_**Elphaba's Girl:**_

_Yeah I know, he could probably be a bit more supportive, but I guess although he always thought that he could handle finding out about Elphaba's/ Fabala's past this ended up being a tat more than he could swallow. But he'll come around... I think…_ :P

_**Olaf the Snowman:**_

_Basically what I just said above… probably was just all a bit crazier than Wimmy could possibly have imagined. And yes, I will devote some more time to writing about him again some time soon. Either in the next chapter or the one after. It would only be fair for him to get a chance to share his thoughts with us, right? For me it's getting increasingly difficult to do every character justice as their number keeps increasing lol Just have to see where everyone fits in. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Alright, that's it for now. _

_Please read, enjoy and maybe comment_ :3 _(pretty please)_

_xoxo MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Pink Goes Good with Green**

Glinda the Good released a sigh of relief as her bubble gently touched the ground and with a soft _pop _burst into millions of shimmering droplets. Traveling all the way from Munchkinland, where she had concluded her little tour in celebration of the first anniversary of the Wicked Witch's demise, to the Vinkus was a highly strenuous task – even by bubble. While she certainly made it look perfectly effortless and elegant, the amount of energy required to keep the magic flowing for such a long period of time was enormous. Usually she would never even think of covering such a great distance without stopping at the one or the other hotel on the way, but if the Prince of the Vinkus had told her the truth, it would all be well worth the sweat.

She had read the letter over and over again, but she was still too cautious to actually trust the words. At the time it had arrived, she had been in the middle of her preparations for a circuit across the entire country in order to give speeches and open festivals, reminding folks all over Oz how glad they ought to be that the Wicked Witch of the West was dead and gone.

She still remembered how she had felt almost exactly one year ago, the day that she had first announced the witch's death. It had easily been the worst day of her life. She had had everyone believe that she truly was grateful for this change in fortune, but in her heart she had felt more lost, alone and hurt than she had ever felt before.

This year things were slightly different. This time it was not the well-hidden grief that tore her apart, but an uncertainty so overwhelming that it was almost impossible to bear. All week she had been on her tiptoes; today would either be the happiest or the most disappointing and heart-breaking day she would ever see. If what was written in that letter was indeed true, her Elphie was still alive.

A small welcoming committee was already standing outside the great double doors, impatiently awaiting her arrival. She was mildly disappointed when she realized that they were only a handful of servants and her Elphie was not among them. Of course that was to be expected, she chided herself, after all, from what she had read in the letter, the Elphie she was here to visit was not quite the same Elphie she had last met at Kiamo Ko.

The small and wispy woman, who she knew to be the housekeeper, dismissed the footmen as soon as she realized that Glinda had not brought along any luggage for them to carry. After sweeping a well-practised curtsy, she informed _Her Goodness_ that the prince unfortunately was still stuck in a meeting and showed the blonde to one of the parlours where she could wait for him. After serving her a cup of tea and some biscuits, she excused herself as there were plenty of other tasks she had to attend to.

Glinda studied her surroundings, wondering whether anything had changed since her last visit to the castle. She sighed. Last time she had sat on this same couch, Fiyero had still been alive.

Pensively she looked out of the window, hoping she would not have to wait too long until she would finally find out whether Elphaba was indeed here or whether the whole affair had been some kind of mix-up; however something like that could possibly happen - the girl was green for Oz's sake. But then again, Elphie being alive seemed just as unlikely, considering that Glinda had actually witnessed the melting. It was mindboggling.

Perhaps Glinda's worries were unfounded, but she had long since decided that a healthy portion of doubt might help protecting her from a complete breakdown in case of a disappointment.

Outside she could see two women standing by a small fountain, apparently having a heated discussion. The first one left after a minute or so and as she turned around and Glinda could catch a glimpse at her face, she recognized Princess Darina. The second woman looked familiar as well, however, it seemed like Glinda was not able to remember her name.

She shrugged and returned her attention back to her musings about Elphie.

Elphie.

That was it!

Casting another quick glance out of the window it was suddenly painfully obvious.

Excited she jumped up and rushed out of the parlour and into the great hall. She tried to recall where to find the closest exit to the gardens, but her thoughts were in total disarray. After running past the door she was looking for at least twice, she finally found it. Even before she reached it a vehement magical burst threw the door open and she stormed right through it.

"Elphieeeeeee!" she cried and threw herself at her long lost friend, wrapping her arms so tightly around Elphaba that the taller girl was barely able to breath.

"You mean green thing," she said out of habit - later she would be deeply grateful that Elphaba had not picked up on it.

Her speech became slurred when she could no longer contain the heart-rending sobbing that welled up from deep within her.

"How could you do this to me? How could you just leave me like this, making me believe you were… _dead_!"

Soaking Elphaba's navy blue dress with a torrent of tears, Glinda pressed herself as close to her as possible; so close in fact, that she thought that they might actually merge into one body.

For the longest while Elphaba just stood there, stiff and awkward, blinking as she looked down at the little blonde wrapped around her.

"I _hate_ you Elphie!" Glinda hiccupped when her sobs slowly ebbed away. "I missed you so, so much."

Elphaba's eyes softened.

"I missed you too, Glin."

She shorter girl sniffed a few more times, but a slight smile started tucking at the corners of her mouth. Then, suddenly, she let go of Elphaba and recoiled.

"Elphie!" she exclaimed in shock and viewed her with wide eyes.

"You… you remember me?"

"I do?" Elphaba's thoughts were racing.

"I do!" she finally realized, barely believing it herself.

"Sweet Oz!"

Elphaba considered the blonde in the glittering, emerald coloured powder puff-style dress and chuckled. This was pure Glinda. She could literally not remember how long it had been since they last saw each other, but her friend had not changed a bit.

"It's good to see you," she finally said softly, a single tear threatening to spill and roll down her pale cheek.

"It is, isn't it?"

Glinda gave Elphaba another hug. This time it was less forceful, but rather gentle.

Once she was convinced that Elphie would not vanish as soon as she let go of her, Glinda brought her hands up to her shoulders and took a step back to inspect her.

"You look well, but my, you do look… _different._"

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow at that and Glinda flushed.

"The dress, I mean," she added quickly, but clearly flustered. "It's just so much more becoming than those potato sacks you used to wear back in the day.

Which reminds me: what do you actually remember about me? Of course I'm totally flatterized that you even know my name and everything, since I seem to be the only one so far, but I still need to know."

Taking the blonde's hand in her own, Elphaba led her to a nearby bench and both girls sat down.

Still holding Glinda's hand she paused before she started talking: "You are Glinda Upland – of the Upper Uplands. You are my best friend; or only friend, I guess. And we were roommates at Shiz."

She looked away for a moment, still thinking.

"That's all, I'm afraid," she admitted, biting her lower lip and hanging her head in embarrassment.

"Don't do that Elphie!" Glinda pleaded. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"It's just… I can feel it in my heart. You mean so much to me and I know I missed you, although I did not even remember you existed before you came running towards me. But despite all this, I can't think of a single day, a single memory we shared together."

"That's quite alright. You remember how you feel about me; that's all that really matters. And everything else might just come back to you as we go along."

Elphaba nodded diffidently.

"You know, I'm going to stay a couple of days. I'm sure the more time we spend together, the more memories will come back to you."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. That's what friends are for, silly!"

After giving Elphie's hand a reassuring squeeze, the blonde straightened her back and replaced that bittersweet smile on her face with a much brighter grin, set on changing this sentimental conversation into a more cheerful one.

"Now, Miss Elphaba, tell me how you have been lately."

"I don't know, I just…" Elphaba was not sure where to start.

Glinda leaned closer, expectantly staring at her.

"I've got to show you something," Elphaba then blurted out, abruptly jumping to her feet and pulling the shorter girl with her.

"Oh, a surprise!" her friend squealed delighted as they hurried along.

"Actually, I'm not sure whether it is a surprise or whether you already know," she confessed sheepishly once they reached their destination. "I simply can't remember."

When Elphaba opened the door, Glinda immediately recognized the small room as a nursery.

"Oh, Elphie!"

Her mouth dropped open in a very ungainly fashion. Only a couple of seconds later she thought of covering it with her dainty hands.

In the meantime Elphaba had retrieved the baby boy from the cot.

"This is Liir," she whispered in an effort to not disturb him.

"He is so adorable!" Glinda peeped in her highest voice, effectively waking the sleeping child. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized, but Liir giggled happily.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Are you sure? I just never…"

Elphaba firmly pressed the infant in the wide-eyed blonde's arms.

Glinda began rocking him and raptly studied his round face with the beautiful blue eyes and blond curls.

"Aren't you a handsome little man?" she cooed and sighed. "Your daddy would have been so proud of you. You look just like him."

The spell was broken when she heard a loud clonk. She turned around to find Elphie frozen, staring at her; on the floor lay a wooden toy she must have dropped.

"You know who his father is?" the taller girl asked, her mouth dry and her tongue heavy.

Glinda offered her best friend a compassionate smile.

"This is truly absurd. You remember me, but you have forgotten all about Fiyero."

"Fiyero?" Elphaba shook her head in disbelief. "You think Liir is Fiyero's?"

* * *

"Fiyero Tiggular!"

Glinda Upland (of the Upper Uplands) barged through the door into the prince's study and noisily slammed it shut behind her.

"This. Is. _Not_. Acceptable!" she shrieked. "It has been over a year – when were you going to tell me that you are still alive?"

Her bright blue eyes sparkled with anger, her usually pale pink cheeks were flushed dark red. Impatiently she tapped her foot while waiting for an answer.

Fiyero swallowed the huge lump in his throat and awkwardly ran a hand through his sand coloured hair.

"Would _now _be alright with you?" he asked uneasily.

Glinda just continued glaring at him.

"How about we discuss this over a cup of tea?" he offered and the blonde reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"So she magicked you into a scarecrow?" Glinda recapped his story.

Of course she had not quite forgiven him just yet, but for now his tale had appeased her about enough so she would abandon the furious glare.

Fiyero nodded.

"I guess that must have been the only way for her to save me, otherwise she would never have done this."

"Naturally," the petite blonde affirmed. "And you regained your human form exactly one year after the transformation?"

"Yes. I just got up one morning and the straw was gone. I only noticed it when I looked into a mirror. Before that I was completely unaware; never felt a thing. I don't know how this happened, but I'm quite glad."

"That's very understandable."

Glinda took a sip of her tea and smiled to herself.

"Let me tell you something interesting. Did you know, that Boq was the Tinman who led the witch hunters to Kiamo Ko?"

The prince almost choked on the biscuit he had just put in his mouth. He coughed and flushed the dry crumbs down with some tea.

"Come again?"

"Well, it seems like he was cross with Elphie for turning him into this horrible tinny creature. I personally have no idea how this happened and neither does he, but I would assume that the circumstances must have been similar to your case. There is no way that Elphie would have magick spelled him out of spite or whatever."

Fiyero frowned.

"How did you end up talking to him? I'm surprised you didn't tear him apart." He said glumly. "Or did you? I haven't heard of that Tinman in a couple of months."

"Well, you see… Boq also turned back into a normal, fleshy Munchkin – precisely one year after the spell had been cast."

"So you are saying that the magic wears off after exactly one year?"

Fiyero looked exited at first, but then faltered.

"Wait. Elphaba's _'anniversary'_ has come and gone and her skin is still as white as snow and her memory remains more fragmentary than my answers for my last exam at Shiz. I always assumed that these two are related and also that her current state had something to do with the day that she presumably died."

Glinda giggled.

"Goodness, was your exam really that bad?"

"Well, as soon as I actually tried for once I did well enough in history, politics and life science, but I'll never get a hold on modern literature, I'm afraid."

"Yes, I'm with you on that. But back to Elphie."

Putting her cup back down on the coffee table Glinda sighed.

"Of course there are several possibilities why Elphie is still the way she is, one of them being that her pale complexion was not caused by her own magick. However, I don't think that this is very likely. I'm sure that not all spells in the Grimmerie have a merely temporary effect – these monkeys she jinxed accidentally still have their wings. I actually passed Kiamo Ko on my way here and one of them almost collided with my bubble. For a moment I really thought I was as going to die."

She made a dramatic gesture with her hand.

"Anyway, the spells she used for you and Boq must have been fairly similar, maybe they even were one and the same. They were designed to wear off after rescuing you, I guess, while the one she used on herself was an entirely different one and probably is going to last."

Fiyero nodded and they both busied themselves with their tea and biscuits. After a while he slowly shook his head in disbelief.

"How could Boq...? I mean, even if he was angry – _that _doesn't sound like him."

"I've heard the Tinman had no heart," Glinda supplied. "He did seem rather remorseful when we met that day. I'm not certain whether that was due to him learning about the passing effect of his predicament or because he had his heart back and felt that what he had done was wrong. Either way, I'm sure he will be relieved to hear that Elphie is still alive and relatively-"

"No!" Fiyero exclaimed at once. "First of all it's not safe; who knows whether he will have another change of… _heart_. And secondly I think he deserves to be miserable."

"Very well. I see your point and if you think that this is the best course of action, I will not tell him for now. Should Elphie regain her memory though I would like to ask her for her opinion as well."

"If you have to," he groaned.

"Alright," he then said and rose from his seat, "you enjoy your tea or find Elphaba or do whatever other goodly things you have to do and I'll go back to my study. I'm afraid I still have a couple of documents to go through. See you at dinner?"

"Not so fast, Fifi!"

Glinda was also standing now. Arms crossed she shot him a dispraising look.

"What is it now Glin? I'm really glad seeing you again, but I do have work to do."

She cocked her head.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"What exactly are you talking about? I think you might need to specify."

"It's so good to see that you two really rub off on each other. You adopted her sarcasm and she's got your baby."

Somewhat proud of her own little quip she let out a displeased huff to suppress the slight smirk that wanted to appear on her face.

Fiyero on the other hand turned pale.

"How did you know? You didn't tell her, did you?"

He sounded more than just alarmed.

"Well, it's your own damn fault!" she retorted. "Until about an hour ago I thought you were _dead._"

"Glinda!"

"Calm down, it was an _accident_… sort of. And besides; she deserved to know. You can't just withhold information like this. Do you know how much she's been working herself up over the whole Liir's father issue? Who he could be and why he had left her like this?"

"Yes, great," the prince muttered. "Now she can work herself up over why_ I_ left her like this."

"You could always tell her."

"You know I can't… because she needs to know all about what happened first."

"Dear Oz, Fiyero! I'm sure you must have been aware of the fact that one way or another, this all would inevitably end in a mess."

The raging petite blonde suddenly seemed to have grown to twice her size and appeared to be surprisingly intimidating.

"Alright," Fiyero held his hands out in a defensive gesture. "Alright, I'll talk to her. Somehow."

"That's a good Fifi."

Satisfied Glinda plastered her sweet smile back on her face and assumed a less threatening pose.

"See you at dinner, Glin."

Looking a bit crestfallen Fiyero left the room. She wondered whether she had been too hard on him, but decided that he deserved a little scolding.

* * *

As the sovereign of Oz Glinda was offered the centre seat at the dinner table, but she much preferred to be seated next to Elphaba. The two girls chatted, laughed and giggled and anyone who took the time to watch them would have found that they rather resembled the two doe-eyed schoolgirls who had shared a room at Shiz, than the gracious ladies they had allegedly become.

Glinda, although acting as if she was fully engrossed in the light-hearted conversations and banters with her friend, watched Elphaba carefully. She noticed Tawim and Elphaba's stiff usage of terms of endearment and the curt nature of any exchange between her and the princess. Most prominent, however, were the interactions between Elphaba and Fiyero: for there simply were none.

For a brief moment Glinda felt bad for both of them, but then she reminded herself that she had already assigned the blame to Fiyero.

Over dessert Elphie started talking about politics and Animal rights, which conjured a bright smile on Glinda's face. This definitely was her good old Elphie and she liked to think that it was her presence that slowly, but surely brought her out of her shell.

Even though she relished witnessing her friend losing herself in these topics, neither Animal rights, nor politics were subjects she cared to discuss that night. So she simply watched Elphaba talk and contemplated the visible changes she had gone through.

She still looked like Elphie if one could be bothered looking closely enough. Nevertheless, she was sure that most people who knew her from Shiz would never recognize her without her signature skin tone. Probably all of Oz would agree that it simply had been her most prominent feature (even though Fiyero would most likely beg to differ and point out her stunning eyes).

Glinda herself had tried to imagine Elphaba without her green hue before, but that had been in the very beginning of their relationship. Later on she had almost regarded such thoughts as blasphemous. At one point Elphie had confided in her and told her that she hoped that the Wizard could degreenify her, but the blonde had always wondered whether that change would truly have made her feel any better about herself.

Now that she was indeed no longer green, Glinda thought that Elphaba looked simply beautiful, but she still lamented the loss of her friend's unique exoticism.

Dinner was about to draw to a close and Elphaba gently rested her own hand on Glinda's.

"Will you have time to talk some more tomorrow?" she asked somewhat unsure.

"Of course, silly," Glinda said, but then she suddenly released a high-pitched squeal. "I just had the most terrificest of ideas! We are having a slumber party!"

Exited the blonde bounced up and down on her chair, oblivious to the incredulous glances some of the others cast in her direction.

"Are you sure, Glinda? A slumber party?"

"Yes, Elphie! You'll gather your blanket and pillows and come over to my room and then we will talk girl stuff and braid each other's hair. It will be so amazing!"

"I am not so sure about that, my sweet," Elphaba admitted, "but if it would make you happy. For old time's sake."

"That's wonderful, Elphie!" Glinda chirped as she hugged her friend. "I have things to prepare. Be at my room around eleven?"

"Sure."

Smiling Elphaba shook her head as she watched Glinda hurry away.

* * *

Exactly one minute to eleven Elphaba knocked on Glinda's door. She did not have to wait very long until the blonde opened the door, greeting her with the widest grin.

Glinda noticed the colour of Elphie's satin nightwear and her grin got even wider, leaving Elphaba to wonder how she could have possibly accomplished that.

'_A viridian gown at dinner, juniper for the nightdress,'_ Glinda thought. _'Now that her skin has lost its verdigris she is wearing all sorts of shades on top of it.' _

She pulled her friend inside and helped her dump all the bedding on top of her own before proceeding to the first order of business for the night: hair.

"Oh Elphie," she giggled delighted as she brushed through Elphaba's silky, dark tresses, "Your hair has grown so much longer now. And it's still so shiny. I envy you."

After brushing for at least an hour – not out of necessity, but simply because it brought her pleasure - the blonde finally decided that her job was done.

"Wait just a clock-tick," she sang and skipped to the other side of the room where she had left her handbag on the dresser.

"There you go," she said, a nostalgic look on her face as she pinned a certain pink flower in her Elphie's hair.

The raven-haired girl sceptically examined herself in the full-body mirror in front of her. After a short, but tense moment of silence she smiled.

"Pink goes good with green," she finally decided.

For the second time that day Glinda was gaping in disbelief.

* * *

**_AN:_**

_The scene where Glinda finds out about Liir and his parentage was inspired by an idea The Wizard Of Wicked was kind enough to share with me. :)_

_ALSO:_

_Next chapter might take a wee bit longer than the last few... have to make up my mind how to arrange everything and I want to give it all good thought and not just write whatever pops into my head first... (also bit busy at home...)_

_I won't keep you waiting for too long though, I promise ;)_


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Baby Steps

_**AN:**_

_Hi there!_

_I guess I should stop complaining about not being able to update if I end up updating anyway… Dunno, just couldn't stop writing and the next chapter is also already in the making by the way._

_I personally find this one here not too exciting, just kinda setting the scene for later stuff I guess? The next one should be more interesting if it actually turns out the way I imagine it._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_A big thanks to all reviewers again – 8 reviews! Yay :D (and one lovely new review for an earlier chapter – thank you Pancake :3 )_

_**Elphaba's Girl:**_

_Sorry to cut your celebration short, but the Tawim-prince free time is over already… although you might be able to tolerate him in this chapter (maybe)_

_**Olaf the Snowman:**_

_Yes, Glinda is finally here and going to tidy up a bit – or at least try lol_

_Don't put Elphie under so much pressure though! Can't force her to remember Fiyero or to fall in love with him all over again just like that… but I'm sure that if you can keep that horde of shippers calm for just a tiny bit longer eventually everyone will get what they want… (or so we all hope, right? xD )_

_Btw… would you mind if I use your nickname for Tawim in the next chapter?_

_**Amy from Aus**_

_Thank you, always nice to hear (read) that more and more people discover the story and I'm glad you like it. I hope you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters as well._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Alrightie… Guess it's time to shut up and let you read in peace… See ya soon with chapter 16! :D_

_xoxo MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Baby Steps**

When he woke in the morning, he immediately sat up and scanned his surroundings. His heart sank as he realized that the large bed in the middle of the room was empty and the bedding still untouched. Downcast he slumped back into his mattress of pillows and blankets.

Of course he remembered that she had left the previous evening to sleep in her friend's room, but secretly he had hoped that she would return before sunrise instead of actually spending all night with Glinda. This was the last straw. He did not even have to see her face this morning to know that these so called _'slumber parties' _would become a habit, or rather a permanent excuse for her to shun his bedroom without having to revert to sleeping in solitude. She would definitely not come back.

And Oz, he knew he deserved this; if not for everything that had gone wrong since the day that he had more or less pressured her into the engagement, then for his inability to protect her and care for her when she really needed him. His promise to always be there for her, no matter what, seemed like a spell of empty words now.

Yes, he still loved her despite everything he had learnt during the last few weeks. His feelings were as strong as ever, however, when it came to showing his emotions and support, he had simply not been able to deliver. The news had been too overwhelming, too mind-blowing and admittedly somewhat intimidating and it had taken him a few days to get a proper hold of himself.

She was the Wicked Witch of the West (although remarkably un-green) and if one was to believe the public opinion – which one should certainly not do in this particular case -, the greatest enemy of Oz. Almost harder to comprehend: his brother was her lover and father of her child. Besides that things were great.

In hindsight he felt exceptionally stupid for being so preoccupied with defending his _'property' _that the resulting lack of sincere affection and devotion had adversely sealed their relationship's fate.

It was her choice now and although it was still not clear whether she and Fiyero would be able to reconcile, it was fairly obvious that Tawim was definitely no longer in the contention for her heart.

* * *

Elphaba stirred when the rays of the rising sun tickled her nose. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was Glinda, snuggled comfortably against her chest. She smiled and tenderly stroked her friend's blonde curls. This was not the first time they had shared the same bed. She recalled numerous occasions when she had held the blonde in her arms at night. Glinda it seemed was easily frightened. Whether it was thunderstorms, nightmares or eerie shadows on the walls; it almost appeared like she used all sorts of reason as an opportunity to crawl under Elphaba's blanket.

She had dreamed again last night. It had been a delightful dream, full of youthful silliness and levity. In her dream Glinda, Fiyero and Elphaba had been on a weekend trip to Lake Chorge. Together they had done all kinds of summery activities, like having picnics, eating ice cream and burying each other in the sand.

On their last day, Fiyero had had his heart set on getting her to take the plunge and have her very first swim in a lake. Despite her protests and physical resistance, he had picked her up, carried her to the end of the wooden jetty where the water was just deep enough and dropped her into the cool water.

A surprisingly girlish shriek had escaped Elphaba's lips before she had swallowed her first mouth full of lake water. She paddled clumsily just to stay afloat.

"Fiyero!" Glinda had screeched then in panic, "I think she can't swim!"

With much more strength than anyone would have thought her capable of the blonde had pushed the prince into the water and screamed at him to rescue her Elphie.

Once Fiyero and Elphaba were back ashore, a hefty argument between the two of them had ensued, but after both had let off some steam, things went back to normal. Glinda had even been able to convince Elphaba to take some swimming lessons from her – to make sure that the incident would definitely not repeat itself.

That same evening all three of them had been on their way back to Shiz. Exhausted from their activity holiday, Glinda and Fiyero had fallen asleep in the carriage, leaning against each other and holding hands, while Elphaba had been busy reading some textbooks in preparation for her classes on the following Monday.

For quite some time Elphaba had been lying in bed, still holding her friend, wondering why this seemingly blissful memory was suddenly bothering her so. She went to evaluate each scene critically, recapitulating every single detail several times until she found the problem.

All of a sudden she felt awkward being so close to the blonde. Her breathing started to grow quicker and shallower. Carefully she disentangled herself from Glinda and slid out of the bed. She collected her bedding that had ended up discarded on the floor and left the room, returning to her own little chamber.

* * *

Elphaba's stomach was rumbling and her head was aching. She had spent the entire day scouring the castle library for anything that could tell her something about the Wicked Witch of the West. She had tried books, documents, newspapers, even tabloid magazines. Books and documents on the subject were simply nowhere to be found, the newspaper collection comprising the last six years was surprisingly incomplete compared to that of the preceding decades and the gossip magazines apparently would only have had an interest in the witch if her wardrobe had been a tad more fashionable.

She let out a deep, frustrated sigh and decided to call it a day and grab some food. She checked the clock: ten minutes past nine. She definitely had missed dinner. Elphaba shrugged it off though. Today she would rather dine alone anyway and so she decided that pilfering a slice of bread and an apple from the staff kitchen would be good enough.

Before she left the relative safety of the library, she checked whether the coast was clear. Glinda was nowhere to be seen, but Tawim was standing in the hallway, conversing with Ana the housekeeper.

Elphaba wanted to wait until he was gone, but her stomach told her otherwise. Carefully she slipped through the door and as quietly as possible she sneaked past the prince when she thought he was not looking.

Once she turned around a corner and was no longer in Tawim's field of vision, she let out a breath she did not know she was holding. Checking the corridor for any signs of Glinda again and finding no evidence for the blonde girl's presence, she headed towards the kitchen.

She did not get very far, however. Out of the sudden someone grabbed her and dragged her into an empty, dimly lit room.

She spun around to glare at her abductor.

"Tawim? What are you doing, what is going on?"

Elphaba struggled a little and freed herself from her fiancé's grip.

"Do you have to be so noisy, Fabala? I just want to talk."

"Oh, I see… Well, if all you want to do is talk, why don't you just ask in a slightly less creepy way?"

"Sorry," the prince mumbled and looked at her apologetically. "But you have been acting strange all day and you also have been rather illusive. Were you avoiding me?"

"What?"

Elphaba blinked in surprise.

"No, I'm not avoiding you. Actually I'm just trying not to run into Glinda," she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh?"

Arching an eyebrow Tawim studied the woman before him. "And here I thought the two of you are best friends. Do I want to know what's going on?"

"I can't pretend to know what you do or do not want, but either way it's not your business," Elphaba bit back.

"Fair enough," Tawim allowed and shrugged. "Listen, Fabala. Do you remember our agreement concerning this whole engagement business?"

"Yes, I surely do."

She eyed him warily, narrowing her eyes.

"We agreed that we would _try._"

"I _am_ trying, Tawim," she retorted defensively. They shared a room, called each other by pet names and every now and then exchanged little gestures of affection, such as a brief kiss on the cheek or holding each other's hands. They also usually (when Glinda was not around) sat next to each other at the dining table. What else did he expect her to do?

"Yes you are," he conceded. "Maybe a bit too hard even."

Completely nonplussed she stared at him. That was new.

"What is this about then?"

"Look, as much as I always wanted to believe that we were going to be together for the rest of our lives, as husband and wife, if this isn't working, we can't help it."

"Tawim? Why are you suddenly-"

"This is not some kind of arranged marriage we have to follow through no matter what, you know?"

He tenderly tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, thinking how much he was going to miss stroking her silky raven curls.

"I'm not sure what kind of image you have of me after all that has happened, but I'm not going to force you to do anything. Maybe it is time we-"

"Elphie, are you alright?"

He was interrupted by Glinda who had almost kicked in the door and was now heading straight towards the couple.

"I saw him pushing you inside and when you didn't come back out I got worried. Is everything good?"

"Yes, Glin, I'm fine, really," was Elphaba's stiff response.

"We were just talking," the prince tried to explain, but Glinda would have none of it.

"Well, you'll have to_ talk _some other time then. In fact I have to talk to her as well, so if you'll excuse us?"

Taking the taller girl's hand and dragging her along, the blonde marched out of the room.

"Glinda, what are you doing?" Elphaba tried to yank free, but the petite girl's grip was surprisingly much tighter than Tawim's had been.

"Wait! I, um, have to go and feed Liir," Elphaba lied.

"Fine," the blonde huffed. "We can talk in the nursery then, but we _will_ talk."

Out of arguments Elphaba hung her head in resignation and obediently followed her friend to the nursery without any further complaints.

As soon as she opened the door, she dismissed the nurse in order to gain some privacy. Wordlessly she took Liir out of his crib and handed him to Glinda while she prepared some porridge.

"Elphie?" the blonde began after a few moments. "Will you tell me what I did wrong? Why are you avoiding me?"

Elphaba stared at her for a moment before rushing towards the couch Glinda was sitting on. She set the bowl of baby food on the coffee table and sank to her knees in front of her friend, enclosing Glinda's one free hand with both of hers, holding it gently.

"Oh no, Glin, you didn't do anything," she whispered in a choked voice. "It is _I _who wronged _you_."

"What?"

Thoroughly confused the blonde furrowed her brows and shook her head.

"Elphie, if this is about you disappearing on me one year ago… We'll talk about that later, alright?"

"It's not about that."

Retracting her hands she averted her eyes and started fumbling with the fabric of her emerald brocade dress.

"I dreamed last night. It was a memory I think. It was about you, me and Fiyero. We were young, still at Shiz. And… you and Fiyero… "

She swallowed and looked up to her friend while keeping her head down.

"I have no idea what happened between then and now, but all I know is that back then the two of you were a pair and now I apparently am the mother of_ his_ child."

Now glancing at Liir, she took a deep breath.

"If I broke you two up or something… Glinda, I'm so sorry. I don't know, I-"

"Elphie."

The blonde's voice was strong and determined.

"Stop. It."

She put Liir on the ground to free her hands and pulled the taller girl next to her on the couch.

"I don't really subscribe to Fiyero's beating around the bush tactic. So yes; you kind of did break us up."

Feeling guilty after Glinda had confirmed her suspicions, Elphaba rose and tried to leave, but the smaller girl held her back.

"But in hindsight you didn't really," the blonde quickly threw out. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that there was not much left to break up at that point, because long before that, you already were the only person he was ever thinking of. The continuance of our relationship up until then had mainly been a matter of convenience and habit. In truth Fiyero and you were always meant to be together, from the very beginning. You are made for each other."

At that Elphaba let out a mirthless laugh.

"Oh yes, I can see that now…"

"It's true, I swear!" Glinda insisted desperately. "And believe me if I say I honestly don't mind. Not anymore."

Elphaba bit her lip.

"If he loves me as much as you say he does, why is it then that I was all alone when Tawim found me? How come I ended up where I did – and as a beggar?"

She did not want to discuss this issue with her friend, but she could still feel the shame whenever she thought back to that day.

"If he really loves me, how did all of this happen?" she finally asked meekly.

Wrapping her arms tightly around her friend, Glinda started sniffling.

"Oh Elphie! Half of this I honestly can't tell you and the other half I shouldn't. It's, well, complicated. You definitely should discuss this with Fiyero. But I am absolutely positive that he never planned to leave you and baby alone."

"I want to believe you, but-"

"Elphie, look!" Glinda suddenly yelled in excitement.

Following the direction of her friend's gaze Elphaba saw Liir sitting on the ground, stuffing some lint in his mouth.

"Yes?" she asked frowning.

"Too bad, you missed it. He just stood up, leaning against the stool there."

"Glinda, I don't think that he possibly could do that at this age."

"So you're saying that I'm lying?"

The petite blonde pouted.

"No, of course not, it's just…"

Glinda jumped off the sofa and walked over to Liir.

"You are such a clever little boy," she praised. "And very soon you'll walk and run and mommy will have to chase after you."

"Oh Oz, please no," Elphaba groaned at that and Glinda laughed.

* * *

In the end they had decided to spend the night together in Glinda's room again, but before they would go to sleep, Elphaba had asked her friend to grant her some time alone. She sat on the bench by the duck pond, wrapped in a warm cape.

As she was just sitting there, staring at the night sky while musing about nothing in particular, she soob heard footsteps approaching from behind. She turned around to find Fiyero heading in her direction.

"Room service," he suddenly announced cheerfully and held up a small basket.

"How did you find me?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"Tip-off from _Her Goodness_."

"Oh, of course," Elphaba nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Here, I brought you some pasta salad, fruits and crème brulée for dessert. Thought you might be hungry."

At the sight of the food her stomach began to rumble.

"Oh, I actually forgot I had to eat."

"As you always do," Fiyero shrugged and offered her a wide grin.

She considered him for a brief moment before picking up a grape from the basket and popping it into her mouth.

Fiyero's face grew serious. He dreaded conversations like the one they were about to have - or ought to have, granted he was still not sure how to go about it. The situation almost felt as if he had skipped a few years, ready to give his son this awkward speech about the differences between boys and girls and where babies really come from.

"I couldn't help but notice that you spent an awfully long time in the library today. But I assume you still couldn't find what you were looking for?"

"Not really," she sighed. "I'm afraid your collection is rather incomplete."

"Not if you look for materials on any other topic than this one. I can show you, if you like."

She raised an eyebrow and devoured a spoonful of the pasta.

"It's too selective then," she said still chewing. "If you chose to purposefully disregard certain subjects it is pretty much the same as censorship."

"Who said that the subject was disregarded on purpose?"

Who was he kidding? Of course it was.

"Your earlier statement as well as the fact that it is being ignored so thoroughly both support my hypothesis."

"Oz, aren't we finicky tonight."

Running a hand through his blond hair he inwardly chided himself. This was going nowhere. Or was it?"

"You know, there are these rare cases in which books and scripts won't give you the answer you seek. Not the real answer anyway."

He noticed the hint of curiosity in her eyes and rewarded himself with an imaginary shoulder-pat.

"You can read all there is about the Wicked Witch of the West; ask millions of people about her, but in all of Oz only a handful individuals will be able to tell you the truth."

"You sound like an expert in this field," she remarked mockingly.

"Well, excuse me, but who are you to suggest that I'm not?"

An even more biting comment came to her mind, bit she decide to leave him be – after all he had brought her food, he deserved a wee bit of gratitude.

"You see," Fiyero started again after Elphaba was clearly not going to reply, "the witch was not what everyone thought her to be. She wasn't dangerous, she wasn't even wicked, she was simply a girl who just wasn't quite like everyone else. In fact her only crime was that she was literally too good for this world."

Her quiet attentiveness confused him. Even when they had been closer and on the run together, he had rarely been able to speak for this long without being interrupted. Anxiously he shot her a brief glance to see whether she was really still listening. She was munching on a pear, but other than that he seemed to have her full attention.

"Well, where was I?" he stammered. "Oh yes, she was _good_, Exceedingly so. And she had friends. Believe it or not, Glinda was actually one of her closest confidants."

"Glinda knew her?" Elphaba gaped at him. "Did… did I know her as well then?" she asked quietly.

Fiyero smiled and nodded slightly.

"Yes, you have met her. However, I don't think you knew her as well as Glinda did. In some ways at least."

"And what about you?"

"Me?"

Leaning back on the bench he spread out his arms and positioned them on the backrest, his left hand slightly touching Elphaba's shoulder.

"She was very dear to me," he confessed with a somber expression on his face.

He remained like this for a few heartbeats until he suddenly jumped up.

"Well, Glin said you wanted to have some alone time, so I better go back."

Startled by the sudden change of the atmosphere, she was lost for words and when she finally had cleared her mind, he was already gone.

* * *

"What was that?" Glinda asked Fiyero when she finally caught up with him in the hallway.

Her sudden appearance made him jump a little.

"Dear Oz, Glinda!" he exclaimed, placing his hand over his heart. "I swear, you are going to give me a heart attack one day. And what are you talking about anyway? Don't tell me you were eavesdropping."

"Well, since you seem to have problems getting your relationship with Elphie back on track, I decided that it is my sacred duty as your and Elphie's friend to supervise you," she exculpated herself. "And to be honest, I'm not sure what you were trying to accomplish just now. She still doesn't know that you were talking about her."

Fiyero abruptly stopped and heaved an annoyed sigh.

"Baby steps Glinda. Baby steps.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Green Witch

_**AN:**_

_New chapter – Yaaaaaaay!_

_Before you read, just a little warning: It is 4am here (kinda 5am because we just changed from summer to winter time so that's what my body thinks it is) and I haven't slept yet… So there might be some typos and stuff… probably will go over all this again in the morning (or noon I guess lol) But I really wanted to update xD_

_That's all I'm gonna say about this chapter. Just read it lol_

_Also: Special thanks to __**Olaf the Snowman **__for letting me borrow the nickname – of course it's for Glinda :P the queen of silly nicknames haha_

_AND: Huge thanks to all reviewers again! Got NINE this time! So, so happyyyyyyyyy :3_

_OK, that's it…. Happy reading!_

_xoxo MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Green Witch**

Glinda nearly dropped the antique tea cup she was holding. Her mood had changed from carefree to shocked, to deeply concerned, in a matter of three seconds.

"What do you mean you and Elphaba are engaged? How did _that_ happen?"

Eyes as big as the saucer on her lap were fixated on Tawim who was sitting right opposite her in a large leather armchair. In a way he had been lucky – the news had baffled the sometimes rather impulsive blonde so thoroughly, that instead of the expected shriek only a hoarse whisper left her lips.

"If I had to take a guess Glin, I'd say he was inspired by you," Fiyero chuckled.

Taking a few deep breaths, Glinda composed herself.

"Unfortunately, in this particular case, I wish he'd rather learnt from my mistakes," she admitted quietly.

"And _you_," she suddenly snapped at Fiyero, "should be the last person on this planet to find this even remotely _funny_!"

Clearing his throat, the crown prince transformed his facial expression to one Glinda would find more appropriate.

"In my defence, it all happened _before_ I knew that Fiyero was still alive or that he and Fabala were a pair for that matter," the younger brother tried to explain, but the blonde remained sceptical.

"You know, you'll have to fix that," she growled, shooting him a saturnine stare for good measure.

"Believe it or not, I was about to talk to Fabala about precisely that when you stormed in on us the other day."

This seemed to lift her spirits almost instantly.

"Oh, and I was worried that you intended to do some weird, creepy things to her in that dark, lonely room," she chirpily babbled out.

The two brothers looked at each other with raised their eyebrows.

"Your imagination is going way overboard, Glin," Fiyero said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Don't worry. By now I have come to understand that I'm not that man for her." Tawim assured her. "But I still have to figure out how to break the news to my parents. Just two days ago they told me how pleased they were to inform me that they have decided to approve of the match after all. I guess it would be best to get Fiyero and Fabala back together so I have a valid explanation for the sudden change of heart."

He sighed.

"It's tough though – I'm still sure that she is the only one for me. Well, I'm afraid I'll have to live with that."

Glinda was touched by his words and her hard feelings towards the prince quickly changed to pity.

"Oh Wimmy, don't say that."

Hearing his brother's new nickname for the first time, Fiyero could not stop the wide, silly grin from spreading across his face.

Glinda abandoned her seat on the couch and walked over to Tawim to give him a light hug.

"Don't be sad, I'm sure your special girl is still somewhere out there. It just might take a little longer until you finally find her. Isn't that right, Fifi?"

"Um, what did you say, Glin?" Fiyero asked slightly confused, but still chortling - he had not paid much attention to any word that had fallowed Glinda's most recent moniker creation.

"I said," Glinda repeated in a disapproving tone of voice, "that one day your brother will surely find his special girl."

"Oh, yes of course!" he affirmed feinting sobriety. "Don't worry; everything will be just fine_… Wimmy_."

Tawim groaned inwardly, but decided not to retaliate. Instead he comforted himself with the knowledge that _Fifi_ had had to endure his own pet name for far longer than he had.

Intending to pour everyone a second cup of tea, he turned to his right, reaching for the teapot. He paused, however, when he spotted his sister leaning against the doorframe, looking rather troubled.

"What is it, Rina?" he asked, a frown immediately darkening his face.

"If the three of you have a minute; there's something I should probably show you."

Fiyero was the first to jump up from his seat, while Tawim and Glinda exchanged puzzled looks before they followed the other two.

Darina led them to the attic of the south wing, which she used as her art atelier, and for the briefest moment Tawim hoped that she only wanted to show off her latest masterpiece.

As they reached the trapdoor, she put her finger to her lips, asking them to remain quiet. The door opened with an awkward squeak and one by one they ascended the worn stairs.

The attic was a little dusty, but much less so than one would expect from a lonely place such as this. There were a few easels with canvases, most of them covered with white linen cloths; here and there paint-splatters decorated the floor.

They followed the princess to the far end of the vast room. As they came closer, the dried, colourful dots on the floor boards were replaced by big blobs, footprints and smears of fresh, green paint. Near a window they saw a large mirror and in front of the mirror they found Elphaba.

Glinda uneasily bit her lower lip as she watched her friend sitting on the floor. She appeared to be in a daze, just sitting there, listlessly staring at her own reflection; never even batting an eye. If she had noticed their approach, she did not care to acknowledge them.

Studying the uneven streaks of green paint she had clumsily adorned her face and hands with, Fiyero contemplated their significance. The chance that the colour choice was coincidental was close to zero, but what exactly had suddenly prompted her to literally greenify herself?

Out of the four, Tawim probably was the one who was most shaken by the sight, as it was an eerie reminder of the state he had found her in when they had first met.

"What do we do with her?" Darina asked quietly.

* * *

_Pregnant. She was pregnant. How in Oz had that happened? Wicked witches do not come with little brats tied to their apron strings._

_She had first felt the quickening three weeks ago, when she had gone to bed that night. Not aware of any other symptoms, however, she had dismissed it as a trick of her tired mind or an unusual if mild form of abdominalgia. The following days the sensation of something moving inside her womb had startled her at the most inconvenient of occasions and once almost knocked her off her broomstick. As time passed, not only the kicking from inside grew stronger, but also her uncontrolled magic outbursts, which had progressively increased over the last few months. _

_She finally accepted the bitter truth when she could sense a power within her that was not her own. Feeling this presence, she instantaneously knew that he had awakened: this tiny creature her body was harbouring, her son. _

_The notion of her – the green abomination, the most terrifying enemy of Oz – with a big, round baby bump was almost comical. In reality nobody who would have looked at her would ever have guessed that she had already carried the child for over five months. Although not quite as flat as it used to be, her abdomen was not nearly as ample as she would have expected. _

_Surprisingly she did not particularly dread the idea of motherhood; in fact she might have even welcomed the babe as some sort of compensation or solacement for the recent loss of her most beloved, had her situation not been so dire. _

_They called themselves 'Witch hunters' and they were coming for her. Yes, she knew it; the whole town had been buzzing about it for the past three days. It was almost impossible for anyone within a radius of at least a hundred miles not to know. _

_This was not a life to bring a child into. Under the present circumstances she was predetermined to be a failure as a mother. The thought that it would be indeed better for the little one to never take his first breath, had crossed her mind, but she simply could not find it in her heart to act on it. _

_Another solution had presented itself when she had aimlessly flipped through the yellowed pages of the Grimmerie. She knew that it would be risky – the text had been clear about that – but she saw it as their only chance. She retrieved the ancient book from its place on the shelf and threw it on the wooden stand by the window. She opened the marked page to read through the manuscript one more time. The spell would definitely work; she was certain of it, but she was also slightly worried that it would work just a little too well. _

_She thought back to all those times when she had asininely wished to be any other colour but green. How different would her life have been if she had looked only slightly more… _normal_? What would have happened if the Wizard had indeed degreenified her? Well, _he _had not, but the spell she had discovered would be able to do just that. _

_Of course she would never take such a gamble out of vanity. This time her motivation was not her wish for a better life or even her own survival, but to save her unborn child._

_The spell was a powerful one, designed to remove an integral part of the person it was directed at. And this was wherein the danger lay: if one was not careful enough, it would remove more than one had intended. What exactly that meant, she did not fully understand. Would it take away her soul or something like that? Provided she had one of course. _

_The following day her monkeys were particularly unsettled and Elphaba knew that the time had come. She was busy preparing and setting up the scene for her little _'performance'_, when an uninvited guest made an appearance. _

"_Go away," she said in a shaky voice, avoiding looking at the petite blonde descending the brittle stairway. _

_Glinda, however, was not so easily deterred. _

"_They're coming for you," she informed her, a pleading undertone begging the green witch to flee with her._

"_Go away!" Elphaba repeated, this time more aggressively. _

"_Elphaba, you can't go on like this."_

"_I can do anything I want, I'm the Wicked Witch if the West."_

_Considering her friend, she wondered how to handle this distraction. As much as she loved her, she could not let her jeopardize this plan. _

"_You're right," she finally whispered, "It's time. I surrender."_

_Glinda came rushing towards her, but she took a few steps back._

"_You can't be found here, you must go."_

"_No!" cried Glinda and threw herself at the taller woman._

_Elphaba grew rigid. The closeness almost proved too much for her as a single tear threatened to spill and roll down her green cheek. _

"_You _must_!" she choked out, barely able to speak due to the blonde's tight embrace. "Please."_

_Glinda told her that things would be alright, insisted that she would tell everyone the truth and clear her name, but Elphaba would have none of it. She could not allow her best friend to risk her life like this. In the end she made her swear to never tell anyone the secrets she knew about the Wicked Witch, and, albeit grudgingly, the blonde agreed._

_With a heavy heart she handed the Grimmerie over to Glinda, knowing that the Good Witch would make better use of it than she could wherever she would end up going. In the moment the book changed hands, Elphaba wished that she could simply give the child to Glinda as well, so that she could keep him safe and sound and maybe even love him. _

* * *

"Well, what do you suggest?" Darina asked again after no one had answered her first question.

"I… I think I'm going to take her to my room and clean her up," Glinda finally said hesitantly, but Fiyero lightly put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Glin, I'll take care of her."

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked somewhat sceptically.

The problem was not that she did not think the prince capable of taking care of her Elphie; she was merely surprised at his sudden assertiveness after seeing how reluctant he had been dealing with this situation so far.

Fiyero went down on his knees to gently scoop Elphaba up from the floor. Her eyes moved to find his; other than that she did neither move nor talk.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," he assured the others as he walked past them.

On their way to his quarters, he instructed a passing maid to bring a bowl of warm water, soap and towels to his room and with a brief nod she quickly hurried away.

Upon reaching his suite, he sat Elphaba down on a comfortable stuffed chair and began to make up a fire.

"How did you actually get up to the attic?" he asked, mainly to break the awkward silence. "Visitors often get lost in the labyrinth of hallways and rooms, but nobody finds themselves up there by pure accident. Or did Darina show you her works before? She is pretty good, right?"

The conversation, however, turned out to be rather one-sided as she did not show the slightest inclination to reply to his questions.

Soon the requested cleaning materials arrived. The maid was already half way out of the door again, when Fiyero decided to ask her to bring dinner up as well, since he and Elphaba would not make it to the dining room tonight.

The fire was roaring in the fireplace and the bowl with warm water was ready for use. Fiyero watched the girl in the chair for a few more moments before he took a seat right next to her.

"Alright Fae, let's get this stuff off," he said with a gentle smile on his lips.

He grabbed a cloth, dipped it into the water and added a little soap. He leaned a little closer so he could reach her face, but before the wet cloth even touched her skin, she recoiled, scrambling as far back as the chair would allow her.

Fiyero had almost expected a reaction like this.

"Hey, it's alright. This is not going to hurt you – it's just water and I'm sure you won't melt."

Elphaba still remained silent, but tilted her head and glared at him.

"Come on, let me try again."

Once more he attempted to wipe a little bit of paint off her cheek, but she aggressively swatted his hand away and sent the cloth flying into the fire, which reacted with an angry splutter. She looked rather pleased with herself and smirked at him.

The prince shook his head. Her recalcitrance somewhat reminded him of a feral cat. In a way, he supposed, this was good old Elphaba – just a little too quiet perhaps.

Before he could make up his mind whether or not he should use another rag and keep trying, someone knocked on the door and, upon receiving Fiyero's permission to enter, brought in two trays of food.

"Thank you," the prince sighed and dismissed the servant.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you be for now. Let's eat."

Her strange mood seemed to have a negative influence on her appetite, since she barely even ate the fruits that came with the main dish, which she decided to ignore completely.

Worried Fiyero stared at the untouched bowl of desert: chocolate mousse, her favourite. He set his tray aside, moved his chair closer to hers and picked up a small spoon and the bowl containing the sweet treat. Wordlessly he held a spoon full of mousse right in front of her mouth.

For a whole while she considered the spoon in front of her and the man holding it. The longer he was holding it out to her like this, the more ridiculous this situation became. Nevertheless, after two or three minutes, she finally decided to give in and accept the food.

He offered her a satisfied grin and she coyly smiled back, while still rolling her eyes at him. She had thought that this was it, but then she found that he already held another spoon full of chocolate dessert out for her. This time she hesitated not quite as long as the first time before she allowed him to feed it to her and when the next portion followed, she ate it right away and without a murmur.

After a few more spoons the bowl was empty. Fiyero now took his own dessert and tried to keep feeding her, but this time she swiftly grabbed the spoon and flung the blob of chocolate right in his face.

"What was that?" he groaned as he wiped the squishy substance off his nose and she giggled. "I guess that concludes dinner for tonight," he decided.

"Now. Shall we give the washcloth another try?"

Taking her hand, he led her to the nearby chaise, hoping that this would make things a little easier. He found another cloth, went through the same procedure of wetting and soaping it, but when he was ready to try and wipe her face, she shied away again.

He huffed a little in frustration, but dropped the cloth back into the bowl.

"Fine. You win. I'm just wondering though, is it the green, or are you that afraid of me touching you?"

She bit her lower lip and averted her gaze. Between the streaks of paint he could see her pale skin blushing.

He had to swallow a huge lump in his throat in order to breathe again. Somehow, in this very moment, she was just so perfect to him, green paint and all. And her unusually shy expression was absolutely adorable.

Inadvertently he leaned closer and his lips almost touched hers, when she quickly turned away.

The feeling inside his chest was almost unbearable. He was so close. He had been too close for far too long now, always reminding himself to contain his emotions, his desires; for her sake. But he was at his breaking point. Hyperaware of her body next to his, the heat it radiated, her smell, her whole presence, he was fighting a losing battle.

"You said you were fond of the witch?"

The unexpected sound of her voice, although an almost inaudible whisper, pulled him out of his blankness.

'_She knows,'_ was all he could think as he tried to read the expression in her eyes. _'She knows.'_

"Very much so," he replied in a thick voice.

Not knowing how much exactly she knew, but hoping she knew enough to understand, he discarded all his caution and wrapped his arms around her slender frame, pulling her flush against his chest and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss full of raw emotions and need. He was so overwhelmed by his own feelings, that he did not even notice when she actually started reciprocating.

Due to its fervent and literally breath-taking quality, the kiss could not be sustained for too long. When they broke apart, Fiyero had trouble catching his breath. His trembling hands moved up to cup Elphaba's cheeks, his thumbs gently stoking her delicate cheekbones.

Once her breathing allowed it, she tittered softly.

"I didn't know that that my kisses still make you giggle," he said amused.

"You… You are green," she laughed and he gave her a confused look.

"Your nose."

She reached for the cloth in the bowl to wipe the stain away, but he gently grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"No. Don't," he breathed and this time it was her who looked confused.

He moved closer again, nuzzling her hair and whispering in her ear.

"If it is a part of you, I'd rather keep it."

She flushed at that and drew back in surprise.

For a few heartbeats he stared at her with dreamy eyes.

"Actually… can I have some more?"

Her eyes grew wider as he leaned in for a second kiss.

Dizzy and in need of some support, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned backwards. He eagerly followed her, his right hand tangled in her raven curls while the left arm supported his weight. After letting off some steam during the first kiss, his mind was now clear enough to appreciate the heavenly feeling of her soft lips against his, the wonderfully familiar taste of her.

While he had calmed down just enough to thoroughly enjoy the sensation of kissing her, she had become more daring, playfully biting his lower lip.

They did not get much further than that. They were interrupted when the door opened and the queen stepped into the room.

"Fiyero?" she asked in a pitchy voice.

He almost fell off the chaise.

"Mother?" he stated perplexed, blinking at her. "What are you doing here? Do you not know how to knock?"

"Well, I did knock," she retorted pointedly. "But it seems like you were too busy to hear me."

She looked from her son to Elphaba, a disapproving look on her face. Her gaze then fell on the trays on the floor.

"I see you already had dinner. Good, that's all I came here to ask about. However, it seems we should have a quick talk tomorrow. Some things are clearly getting a little out of hand here."

Fiyero furrowed his brow, wondering what she meant.

"Good night," was all she said before she closed the door rather noisily.

"I think I should go," Elphaba said and slipped away from under Fiyero.

He followed her to the door with his big, pleading eyes and pouted.

"Do you really have to leave?"

"See you tomorrow, Fiyero," she whispered and left.

* * *

"Oh, there you are," Glinda greeted her when Elphaba walked through the door to her room.

The blonde looked at her friend and frowned.

"Fiyero was not particularly successful it seems – you're still green. Do you want to clean it up yourself or shall I help you?"

Tiredly Elphaba sat down on the large bed and smiled.

"Don't bother, Fiyero doesn't mind."

* * *

_**AN:**_

_I think I should totally have mentioned the thing about Darina painting earlier… would have made more sense than suddenly putting it in now because it is convenient… Ah well, too late lol _

_Other than that I hope you enjoyed your Fiyeraba :D_


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Philosophy of Sho

_**AN:**_

_Hey everyone!_

_Update time (longest chapter in this story so far lol)! _

_Not going to say much more except: Huge thanks to everyone for reading, following, favouriting and, of course, reviewing! The story got over 3,000 views now and MoonlitInuko wrote the 100__th__ review! (Got 103 altogether now, so, so grateful!)_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_**Elphaba's Girl: **_

_I just decided to cut all Fiyeraba scenes out of the story! _

… _just joking of course lol hope you'll enjoy this chapter ;)_

_**Olaf the Snowman:**_

_Glad I could make you happy by using the name – there simply wasn't any better option than the nickname you came up with. It just works so well! _

_Can't comment on the Glinda/Tawim pairing thing… some people probably don't want to know in advance… _

_And I think the shippers will be civil for a while. Fiyeraba is on its way ;)_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_cheers everyone and happy reading! _

_xoxo MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Philosophy of Shopping**

It was in the middle of the night and Glinda was still lying awake. She shifted from her back to her side and studied Elphaba's sleeping form.

"Elphie?" she whispered after a few minutes.

She waited a little, but received no response.

"Elphieeeee?"

She tried another three times, slightly increasing the volume every time she said her friend's name.

When this method remained unsuccessful, she scooted a few inches closer, until the two girls' noses touched. With her index finger, she prodded Elphaba's arm.

"Eeeeeeelphieeeeeeee!"

Finally the other girl began to stir and soon her eyes fluttered open.

"Whass it Glin?" she asked groggily, a yawn interrupting her midsentence. "D'you hava nightmare?"

"No, that's not it."

"Oh?"

Elphaba listened for the weather outside. No thunderstorms, not even a light shower; everything seemed perfectly calm.

"Juss sleep 'en."

She turned around and almost fell asleep again, but Glinda propped herself up on her arms, placing one hand on each side of Elphaba's body so that she was hovering directly over the dark-haired girl's face.

"Elphie," she sang again.

As she opened her eyes, the sight of the blonde's face right above hers, startled Elphaba so much that she jumped up, bumping their heads together in the process. Groaning she fell back onto the bed, her right hand rubbing the bruised spot.

"Oz, Glinda! What is it?"

"I can't sleep," the smaller girl said sheepishly and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really? I wouldn't have guessed."

"It's just… You fell asleep so quickly after you came back from Fiyero's room and I just _have _to know what happened."

Glinda retreated to her side of the bed, giving Elphaba some space in hopes of swaying her to talk this way.

"I swear Glinda," the taller girl complained, "sometimes I can't believe that you are real."

"Don't change the subject! Did you two talk about things?"

"Not particularly much."

The blonde frowned.

"Um… did you kiss?"

There was no reply, but Elphaba's cheeks flushed so fiercely that Glinda could feel the heat radiating from them.

"Oooooh! I knew it!" she squealed, now definitely not the least bit tired anymore. "And? What else happened?"

"Nothing!" Elphaba was quick to reply. "It was just a kiss, that's all."

Smirking the blonde arched an eyebrow.

"Sure, if you say so."

"Feel better now Glin?" Elphaba asked irritably.

Glinda gave the question some thought.

"I little I guess."

"Wonderful. Good night then."

In a pathetic attempt to actually sleep, she kept tossing and turning in search for the right position.

"Alright," Elphaba's exasperated voice came from under the blanket, "spit it out already! The quicker we get this over with, the quicker we can go back to sleep. What is bugging you so?"

"Thank you Elphie," Glinda sighed in relief. "I was just wondering… since you kissed… does that mean that you remember him?"

"Well, I remembered him before that. Sort of."

She thought back at her dream about their holidays together – especially her light-hearted banters with Fiyero and how he had playfully dropped her into the lake, not aware of the fact that she could not swim. She also remembered her subsequent conversation with Glinda about how she had or had not broken up their relationship.

"Well, that's not what I meant," Glinda clarified. "Do you remember being with him?"

Considering the question, Elphaba, was not sure whether she understood it correctly.

"In what way?" she asked hesitantly.

"In any and every possible way you can think of," Glinda grinned at the ambiguity of her answer, sure that she must have made her friend blush again.

"Not really," the other girl admitted, a hint of sadness resonating in her voice.

Had the discussion been about any other girl, Glinda would have nodded and moved on, but this was Elphaba they were talking about.

"But you were fine with him kissing you?" she asked sceptically.

Although she knew her friend wouldn't be able to see it, Elphaba nodded.

"It just felt right and somehow familiar, I guess. And I felt so safe with him."

She took a short break to sort out her thoughts.

"It happened before, you know? We kissed the first time we met at this ball his parents had organized."

"You did?" Glinda grew exited again. "Why have you never told me about that? Do you think your body remembers him, even though your brain can't?"

"Perhaps. But this time was slightly different from the kiss in the ball room. Back then he kissed me and at some point I just automatically went along with it, but as soon as we broke apart, I felt confused and, um, embarrassed. Tonight I had this warm, fuzzy feeling. It did indeed feel like I loved, or at least liked him."

In her head she compared Fiyero's kiss to the kisses she had received from Tawim. There certainly was a difference. A huge difference.

"So you either did start remembering him, or you are falling for him all over again," Glinda mused. "I guess it doesn't really matter which one it is."

"Do you really think Fiyero and I could just pick up from where we left off?"

The blonde's heart ached from the uncertainty in the other girl's voice.

"Of course, Elphie," she said, hugging her friend and blinking away a tear. "The two of you are destined to be together. I always knew it – well, not _always_, always, but I have known for a very long time. And just look at you two; after everything that has happened, you still found the way back into each other's arms. It is like there is some kind of invisible force, pulling you towards each other like two magnets, always making sure that you and Fiyero are together. It will be fine, you will see."

Glinda's words made even Elphaba sniffle a bit.

"Thanks Glin. Come, let's sleep."

"Alright."

Both content with sleeping while holding on to each other, all Elphaba had to do in order to settle down was pulling the blanket a little higher.

"You know, Elphie," Glinda murmured already half asleep, "you really scared me today."

The taller girl ran a hand through her golden curls.

"I'm sorry my Sweet. Today was… _difficult._ Some memories can prove to be quite upsetting and overpowering. But it won't happen again."

"That's alright Elphie. Just remember: if you need someone to talk, I'm here. Always."

"I know Glin."

Elphaba kissed the blonde's forehead and soon after both finally fell asleep and did not wake again until it was morning.

* * *

After a restless night, Tawim arrived at the dining room long before the usual breakfast time. He was surprised to find that the table was all but set and most of the food prepared. However, what he found even more surprising was seeing his mother sitting at the table, already enjoying her muesli.

"You are here fairly early," he said as he joined her.

"So are you," she pointed out, "The only difference is that I _had _to get up this early so we can leave in time for this congress in Wittica tomorrow."

"In Gillikin? I thought that was next week. Are you going to go all by yourself?"

"Of course not, however, your father overslept – as usual."

Tawim chuckled.

"Well, that truly is nothing new. In fact, if there is one thing Fiyero and Father see eye to eye on, it is the importance of a good night's sleep."

"Tawim…"

The queen's expression darkened. Blinking nervously, she stared at the bowl of food in front of her before slowly looking up and meeting her son's gaze.

"I am not sure whether you already know anything about this, but I went to see your brother last night. Your fiancée was with him and they were…"

She averted her eyes again and put away her spoon as if she had lost her appetite.

For a brief moment the prince wondered what exactly his mother had seen them doing, but he decided that this was not his business anymore.

"It's alright, Mother, it's not her fault," he said slowly, not able to completely banish the grief from his voice.

"I knew she was trouble," the queen whispered. "Did I not warn you? What is it with this girl that makes you boys behave like such fools?"

She seemed to grow more and more agitated, only her good manners and the awareness that at least half a dozen pairs of eyes were watching her bridling her fury.

"Mother," Tawim said firmly, calmly fixating his eyes on hers. "It's not. Her fault."

"Oh Darling, of course I am angry with your brother as well, but it is not like the girl cannot be held accountable for her own decisions. Your brother might be a bit of a libertine at times, but that certainly does not mean that a woman has no other choice but to fall for his advances."

"No, Mother," he began to explain in an even voice, "I'm the one at fault here. I more or less forced her into this engagement she wasn't ready for and… we are going to break it off."

The news shocked her. Before she could start asking questions or express her displeasure, however, he continued.

"She didn't remember it at the time, but she is the girl Fiyero saved from the Wizard – I'm sure he told you about that. They have been a pair ever since. He loves her. She is his whole world."

For a while it was quiet as he patiently waited for her to process everything he had told her.

"This is most unfortunate," the queen said at last. "You and Fiyero must both be aware of the fact that your father only agreed to the match between you and her because you were no longer first in the line of succession to the throne. He will hardly allow Fiyero, as the future king, to marry her."

Tawim nodded.

"I know, but you and Father better be prepared; Fiyero would rather choose exile than even thinking about living without her by his side."

"Well, maybe certain arrangements could be made," the queen suggested, although the idea seemed to make her somewhat uncomfortable.

"Oh no, Mother, you don't understand. Let me rephrase this: Fiyero is set on taking her as his wife one day. Whether this will make them the King and the Queen of the Vinkus or peasants in some remote corner of Oz doesn't matter to him."

It was too early in the morning for such troubles and the discussion seemed to give the queen headaches.

"I will have to confer these matters with your father," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Until then it would be best if you would not inform Fiyero of this conversation."

"I won't."

"Good. If you will excuse me, I have to prepare for our trip. I will see you in three days."

With that the queen left the dining room and Tawim reluctantly began his meal.

* * *

"You see Glinda, I told you he can't stand yet," Elphaba said crossing her arms.

"But I tell you, I saw it with my own eyes!"

"I'm not sure what you saw, but we have been sitting here for almost an hour now, staring at a baby sitting on the floor, drooling all over his toys and eating dust bunnies. If he could stand up, I'm sure he would have tried by now."

Frustrated the blonde turned her gaze back to the child, her stare intensifying as if she could will him to perform his little trick.

There was a knock on the door and soon after Fiyero stepped into the room.

"Glin, this arrived this morning," he said, holding a letter out while quickly coming closer.

"Look out!" Elphaba yelled.

At the same time a wave of energy released from her outstretched hand, striking Fiyero's legs and freezing them in place.

"Elphaba, what the…"

He looked down as something tucked on the leg of his pants.

"You brought Liir up here? You should have told me, I almost stepped on his little fingers or something."

"Well, good mummy's protective instinct kicked in," Glinda grinned and turned towards her friend, her smile fading when she noticed the shocked expression on her face. "Are you alright, Elphie?"

The dark-haired girl held both of her hands palms showing upwards and stared at them in a mixture of astonishment and concern.

"First time this happened since you came here?" Glinda asked and Elphaba nodded slowly. "Don't worry, Elphie, it's totally normal. For you that is."

Fiyero, still trapped in a rather uncomfortable position, cleared his throat to gain the two witches' attention.

"Err… girls… Help?"

"Oh." Glinda giggled.

With a snap of her fingers the prince's legs unfroze. A wave of her hand and the envelope Fiyero was holding floated through the air and landed right in the blonde's lap.

The other girl watched all this with pure fascination.

"Please, Elphie," Glinda chuckled. "Stop gaping at my liitle parlour tricks. You possess powers everyone else in Oz can only dream about. You only have to rediscover them."

Once more the she studied her hands incredulously. When she finally lifted her gaze up again, it fell on Liir who was clinging to Fiyero's leg in grim determination.

"Sweet Oz, you were right Glin!"

The blonde looked up from the letter she was reading and squealed.

"I told you Elphie! Didn't I tell you?" she beamed as she jumped up and rushed towards the little boy to pick him up.

"Glin?"

Having noticed Fiyero's wistful looks, Elphaba motioned her friend to hand the child to him. When Glinda held the boy out to him, the prince nervously scratched the back of his head before hesitantly reaching out.

At first he was worried that he could drop and injure this tiny human, but after a while he simply relished the feeling of holding his own son in his arms. The infant was a bit heavier than he had thought, but the robust weight only helped to convince the inexperienced father that the child would not suddenly break without a warning.

Elphaba and Fiyero's eyes locked. They smiled at each other, but neither of them spoke. Words seemed unnecessary, for in this special moment they felt a strange, but wonderful connection, understanding each other's feelings without asking.

Elphaba broke the eye contact first, mindful of the fact that they were not alone.

"What does the letter say, Glin?" she asked and the blonde sighed.

"Nothing special, there are just some decisions my deputy feels uncomfortable making himself. It would be better if I returned to the Emerald City within the next few days."

The other girl nodded sadly. She was a little afraid of being alone again, but understood that her friend could escape her responsibilities as the sovereign of Oz for only that long.

"Don't be sad, Elphie," Glinda tried to encourage her. "I still have another two days at least and later I would be absolutely thrillified if you could come and visit me in my town of green."

"I will," Elphaba promised, but not without a queasy feeling in her stomach.

"Wonderful. Now that this is settled, would you two mind coming downtown with me for a quick shopping trip? I still have to buy some souvenirs before I leave. And Vinkun inspired fashion will be the hit next season so I must prepare accordingly."

Elphaba arched an eyebrow. If she remembered anything about Glinda, it was the fact that with this bubbly blonde there was no such thing as a '_quick_'shopping trip. However, not sure when they would next be able to spend time together, she was willing to take the risk.

Fiyero on the other hand seemed to be concerned about the proposed outing.

"I'm not so sure if this is such a good idea, Glin. Last time Elphaba went to town, she had a bit of a meltdown."

"Elphie?" Glinda asked reproachfully. "Why have I not heard of that before?"

"It's nothing," her friend replied, trying to sweep the issue under the carpet.

"It was the day when everyone celebrated her, um_, 'anniversary'_," Fiyero supplied.

Glinda's eyes widened.

"I didn't know the Vinkus celebrated that day."

"Not officially, but you know people – always looking for an excuse to go wild and celebrate."

"I see," Glinda said, nodding her understanding. "It doesn't matter then, I can send someone to have a look for me and buy a thing or two."

But Elphaba protested.

"No, it's fine, really. Besides, it's not like people are still dancing through the streets with their green masks on, burning witches made of straw and twigs."

"Fae, I'm just not sure-"

"What did I tell you about babying me?"

"Fine, have it your way. But one nervous whimper and we go home."

* * *

Three hours later Elphaba and Fiyero were sitting on a couch in a posh (for Vinkun standards) boutique, waiting while Glinda tried on at least two dozens of different dresses. She had been right – there was nothing _'quick'_ about this shopping trip, but altogether the experience had still not been too unpleasant.

"Fae?" Fiyero whispered.

"What?"

"Are you bored?"

"Could be worse."

"How about you try some dresses as well?"

She tilted her head a little and furrowed her brow.

"Why would I? I have plenty of dresses at home. I'm sure I don't need any more."

"Neither does Glinda."

"Maybe she doesn't need them to keep herself warm and covered, but she needs them for her mental wellbeing. Shopping for clothes lifts her spirits whenever she is feeling depressed."

"She looks happy enough to me," Fiyero argued. "I don't see why she would need a pick-me-up right now."

Sighing she shook her head.

"Glinda was right. It was good that you two did not get married."

"Because I don't understand her superficial obsession with fashion?"

"Because you don't understand that there is nothing superficial about this obsession," Elphaba corrected him pointedly. "Our dear Glinda is no longer smiling her way through life, maintaining this blissful ignorance she enjoyed so much when she was younger. She is now smiling despite everything that weighs her down. Even for our bubble this is not an easy feat. And right now I'm quite certain that I am the source of her grief."

"You? That can't be, she was overjoyed to find out you are still alive."

"Of course, but she feels terrible for leaving me alone so soon. She still blames herself for leaving me to my fate back then, so she hates leaving me behind again this time."

For a while Fiyero stared at her, considering her words.

"What?" Elphaba asked irritably.

"This was really insightful. Do you actually remember all this?"

"Good point."

Elphaba mulled over this for a minute.

"I don't know, I think it just all came from somewhere inside of me."

"Interesting. Is there anything deep you have to say about me?"

She studied him carefully for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing for now. Sorry."

"That's alright, you can make it up to me if you entertain me by trying on some of these dresses."

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Stop being so silly. And I already told you that I don't need anything."

"Then maybe just for fun? You don't have to buy any, if you don't want to. Come on, humour me."

"I can't see how this will be any fun at all, but before you keep on pestering me, I might as well give in right now," she sighed.

"Splendid. Now how about you go ahead and find a free changing room and I find a dress for you."

"Sure, whatever pleases you, _Your Highness_."

Obediently she walked off towards the changing rooms, while Fiyero started looking for a dress he would like to see her in. He soon found an emerald semi-folkloric dress with intricate broidery and handed it to her.

"Are you alright in there?" he asked when ten minutes had passed and there was still no sign of her."

"I… I'm not sure where half of these pieces are supposed to go," she admitted sheepishly.

Fiyero chuckled quietly.

"If you let me in I can help you," he said half-jokingly.

For a moment it was quiet, then he heard the click of the lock. With a wide grin on his face, he slowly opened the door and slipped inside.

Elphaba had managed to put on the short sleeved tunic and the underskirt, although Fiyero had to give it a tug here and there, in order to make it fit a little better. Next he helped her putting on the top skirt, which was a bit shorter than the first one so the slightly darker coloured lower layer was still visible. Finally he expertly draped the veil over her left shoulder and her head, letting it fall behind the right shoulder and laying the other end over her underarm.

"That's it," he said, proudly examining his work in the mirror, while standing behind her with his hands on her hips. "You look amazing, Fae. This one definitely is a keeper."

"What? You said I don't have to buy anything!" she protested.

"Come on, you can't say that you have anything like this in your wardrobe."

"I don't," she admitted. "I don't really see me wearing this a lot though."

"That's alright. You only need to wear it once in a while."

Huffing she gave in.

"Fine. It's not like I can really prevent you from buying it anyway. But that's it, no more dressing up."

"I'm glad I got you to try this one on first then," he smiled, placing a tender kiss on her cheek.

Elphaba turned her head a little and hesitantly pressed her lips against his. Fiyero was surprised at first, but soon regained his composure and returned her affection. He deepened the kiss, turning it into a passionate struggle for dominance. He could feel Elphaba abandoning her uncertainty and losing herself in the moment, almost winning the battle, but instead of admitting defeat, he sidestepped her and began placing light kisses across her jaw. He took the time to whisper sweet, airy nothings into her ear before working his way down her neck. Placing one last, but intense kiss on her bare shoulder, he brought his head up again to nuzzle her hair.

"I missed you, Fae."

"I missed you, too," she whispered. "Only I was fortunate enough not to know it until I got you back."

"Fiyero? Elphieee?"

Outside the changing room Glinda was looking for her friends, worried they could have left without her.

Elphaba giggled.

"Who knows what she will think when she sees you coming out of my cubicle."

"Do you want me to boost her imagination?" Fiyero asked with a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Only if you want to be banned from kissing me for at least a week."

* * *

Back at the castle, Tawim intercepted them on their way to the parlour. He dragged Fiyero to his study, while the girls went ahead to enjoy their afternoon tea with Darina.

"I had a conversation with Mother this morning. She seemed a little upset after seeing you and Fabala do whatever you were doing, so I told her that I would break off the engagement. I also told her that you and Fabala have been a pair long before I even found her and that you intend to marry her."

The elder brother raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, how did that go?"

"Not well, I'm afraid. Except for her allusion to the possibility that you could keep Fabala as some sort of concubine or mistress, she seemed to see little hope for this match. Apparently she believes her to be not good enough for the future King of the Vinkus."

Fiyero clenched his jaw tightly, grinding his teeth.

"I would gladly abdicate. I'm sure that the two years age difference between us don't make me a better king than you."

"Be that as it may, I'm sure especially Father won't make this too easy for you."

"There still is a chance that this won't be quite as complicated as it sounds, though," Fiyero mused. "From what I understand, our parents were so opposed to the match between you and her because of the child and her unknown identity."

"Yes, these were the main issues."

"Well, there is hope then. After all, her child is my son and Glinda and I both can vouch for her identity."

Tawim chocked out a mirthless laughter.

"Sure, because Mother and Father will be overjoyed to crown the Wicked Witch of the West the new Queen."

"Not the Wicked Witch of course," his brother said with a wink.

* * *

"Fae?"

After dinner Fiyero asked her to take a brief walk through the gardens with him.

"Fae, do you think you might want to marry me one day?" he asked carefully as they walked, arms linked together.

This question clearly took her by surprise and she subconsciously inched away from him.

"No, don't get scared, please." He gently grabbed both of her hands and held them tightly, his thumbs stoking her knuckles. "You don't have to answer this now, but you have to know that…"

He sighed.

"… that if we want to keep the possibility of a later marriage open, we cannot tell my parents who you are."

Although a little confused at first, she soon understood what the problem must be.

Fiyero now stepped closer, his blue eyes fixed on her brown ones.

"It is very important that you understand one thing: I am_ not_ ashamed of you. I don't love you despite who you are, I love you _for_ who you are."

She smiled at that.

"My parents are also not all that bad usually, it's just that the kingdom always is their first priority and they might not consider a queen whose mere name terrifies her subjects a good choice. So our only chance is to give you a new name and a new history. Do you think you can do this for me? For us?

Elphaba bit her lower lip, and nodded weakly.

"I… will try."

* * *

_**AN: **_

_By "name" he means surname – no point changing her first name now of everyone already knows it…_


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The New Me

_**AN:**_

_Tadaaaaaa! There we go again, new chapter!_

_Again not much to say, except some remarks in the very end…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Reviews – loved them as always! :D_

_**Olaf:**__ (sorry, getting lazy with typing the names lol)_

_You seemed very enthusiastic about the Fiyeraba – glad you liked it, haha_

_I haven't seen the Disney Oz thingy yet, but I understand that you are upset… let's just conclude that Frozen's Elsa is closer to Elphaba than the Wicked Witch in anything Oz-related except Wicked lol_

_**Elphaba's Girl:**_

_I'm glad I could make you happy with the little bit Fiyeraba. Let's hope that there will be lots more in the future ;)_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_OK, Guys… I'll leave you alone now… happy reading!_

_xoxo MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: The New Me**

"Are you sure there is nobody else in here, Glin?" Fiyero asked and the blonde nodded eagerly in response.

"One of the maids insisted that she had to finish wiping the dust off the leaves of some pot plant, but I fixed that with a little bit of magick and once she stopped gaping at me, she left to tidy the parlour."

"Very good."

Glinda took the seat right next to Elphaba and let her gaze wander across the table to see if anyone else was missing. She, Tawim, Fiyero, Darina and Elphaba had gathered in the library for a secret meeting. It was imperative that no one except these five would ever know about what they had to discuss.

"Am I the only one who feels a little awkward about this?"

Tawim looked at his brother and arched an eyebrow.

"But Firo, this was your own idea."

"Besides, I think your reasoning is valid," Elphaba added quietly.

"I know. At the time I thought that my idea was brilliant and if I'm honest, I still can't come up with a better alternative, but giving it a second thought, it just seems so unfair towards you."

The prince stared at his hands on the table, nervously shredding a piece of paper. Elphaba, who was sitting opposite him, reached out and gently covered his hand with hers.

"I will live. It's just a name and some family history I can't even remember properly at this point. And at least I don't have to change my first name – it would be too late for that now, even with we wanted to."

"We could change the spelling though," the younger prince suggested and wrote out a slightly altered version of her name, passing her the sheet so she could read it.

"Ælphaba?" Glinda read out loud.

"Turn the Wicked Witch into a saint. I appreciate the irony," Elphaba said and cackled a little.

"I have never heard of this saint," Glinda admitted sheepishly.

"You probably only know Saint Galinda, am I right?" Darina snickered.

Tawim gave his sister an admonishing look, but inwardly had to grin a little as well.

"The legend of Saint Ælphaba of the Waterfall tells the story of a young woman who disappeared behind a waterfall to read a book."

"That does sound like Elphaba," Glinda remarked.

"True," Tawim agreed and continued: "Everyone thought that she had died there, but after several hundred years, she unexpectedly returned and looked as if she hadn't aged a day."

The blonde's eyes widened.

"Do you think the story is true?"

"Who knows. Maybe you should ask Saint Ælphaba herself," the prince suggested.

Of course this was not possible, so Glinda turned towards the next best source: Elphaba – not only because she thought that being named after this legendary figure should give her some sort of special insight (however irrational this notion was), but also because she was simply extremely well-read.

"I think in some old manuscript it said that Saint Ælphaba disappeared again. She probably went back to her hideout behind the waterfall to finish her book."

Elphaba considered this ancient tale for a while.

"I'm certain that the legend cannot be entirely truthful, though. If there was a book that thick, I would probably know about it," she quipped.

"Yes, very funny Elphie. I'm afraid we should move this discussion along though."

"You were the one who didn't know about my namesake," Elphaba bantered at her friend.

"So next we need a new surname," the blonde stated, ignoring her.

"That's difficult to decide if we don't know where _'Ælphaba'_ was born," Darina noted and Fiyero nodded thoughtfully.

"We can't really stick with Munchkinland, can we?"

"How many tall people could there possibly be in Munchkinland?" Tawim asked. "I'm sure her height alone would make her a bit of a celebrity."

"In Gillikin most people are rather tall."

Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba and beamed.

"She could be an Upland; my cousin, twice removed or something."

"The only Upland to be not blond?" Fiyero chuckled. "Glinda, I've met all of your close and most of your distant relatives – which of your aunties do you intend to accuse of adultery?"

Glinda pouted, but had to admit that her former fiancé had a point.

"The Uplands are far too well-known anyway. Someone surely would notice," Darina added for consideration. "We need a family that is just affluent enough to afford the hefty fees for Shiz University, but humble enough to be absolutely unimportant."

Everyone was thinking hard, considering various possibilities, however, this approach had one flaw: any family they knew would most likely be too notable and therefore too conspicuous.

Elphaba assumed that she would be of little help due to her memory loss, but in the end it was her who came up with a solution.

"I'm not sure whether I remember this correctly, but isn't there a scholarship for high-achieving students born in Shiz?"

"Yes, I believe there is," Glinda nodded.

"Good thinking," Fiyero agreed. "There are all kinds of folks in Shiz, everyone is coming and going at such a fast rate that literally no one knows anyone. Do you also remember any common family names in Shiz?"

Elphaba shook her head.

"No, I don't, but how about _Sorĉistino_?"

"Well, that's a mouthful," Tawim said frowning.

Darina shrugged her shoulders.

"Sounds weird… and outlandish."

"Well yes, that's the point. If I pretend that my family aren't from Oz to begin with, it will be much harder for anyone to find anything out about them."

The others were a little sceptical about the name, but her reasoning did make sense.

"It's your choice, Fae," Fiyero told her. "I just hope you can pronounce and spell the name correctly every time someone asks, because I surely can't."

"Glinda, why are you writing everything down so meticulously?" Elphaba asked her friend. "I find it highly unlikely that someone would interrogate _Your Goodness_ so thoroughly that you have to know every minor detail about my history."

"No, silly, I'm writing it all down so I can commission false documents to back-up your story. We'll simply say that you lost them in a home fire and if I personally vouch for you, nobody is going to ask a single question."

"Oh, thank you Glin," the taller girl said, hugging the petite blonde and placing a quick kiss on her temple.

Tawim lazily stretched himself and stood.

"I'm not sure about you, but I'm hungry. I'll tell the kitchen staff to serve dinner."

Everyone else agreed, safe for Elphaba.

"I don't feel like eating right now. I'll just stay here and read a few books on the Gillikin and Shiz and maybe something about the lands outside of Oz. I want to be prepared for any situation that might require such knowledge."

"Alright, suit yourself," Tawim shrugged and herded the others out of the library to give her some piece.

"I'll be back soon," Fiyero promised and gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

* * *

Barely even ten minutes had passed and Fiyero was back in the library, carrying a tray full of sandwiches.

"That was quicker than expected," Elphaba said as she looked up from the book she was reading. Her gaze fell on the food.

"Eating and drinking is usually prohibited in libraries."

"Well, my library, my rules. And I won't let you starve in here."

"I told you I wasn't hungry," she protested.

"No, that's not what you said. You said that you _'don't feel like eating'_ and unless you can present me some biological evidence that sucking wisdom out of dusty old books can keep you fed and nourished, I'm afraid I'll have to force you to eat at least one of these."

He held the tray right under her nose and reluctantly Elphaba chose a sandwich containing egg and tomato.

"So, how is it going?" he asked as he flopped next to her onto the couch, pulling her closer with one arm.

"I'm currently researching the Kingdom of Ev. There are some islands in the Nonestic Ocean that seem to be fairly unknown to most Ozians. Maybe I should choose one of them as my parent's alleged homeland."

Once she had finished the first sandwich, she inadvertently grabbed the next one.

"You _are _hungry," Fiyero grinned.

Elphaba paused and stared at the bread in her hand.

"Appetite comes with eating, I guess."

"Um Fae," the prince asked quietly, "are you sure that you are really alright with all this?"

"We already established that there are not many other options," she groaned tiredly, "so let it go already."

He nodded and considered her for a moment.

"So, does that mean that you think you actually might want to marry me one day?"

Hopeful blue eyes searched her thoughtful brown ones.

"How honest an answer do you think you can take?" she countered.

The tone of her voice scared him a little, but whatever her answer would be, he had to know.

"Just speak your mind and I'll try to handle whatever you throw at me."

She took his hand, wondering how she should put this without sounding either too discouraging or too optimistic.

"You see, right now my head and my heart are not quite on the same page when it comes to my feelings for you."

She flicked him a fleeting glance to see his reaction, but his expression was impossible to read.

"I know what Glinda told me, I know that Liir is our child and I have some hazy memories from my dreams. All this seems to suggest that becoming your wife sooner or later would be the most logical next step. But just going by how I feel right now… there is definitely something there, be it infatuation, love even; the problem is that it's still too hard to tell. Like a leaf in the wind, my feelings are fickle and unpredictable. One moment I need you so badly that I can barely breathe, the next I feel shy and insecure."

She bit her lip and started fiddling with her hair.

"And what concerns me the most is that I am not really sure who I am anymore. I thought remembering my past would help and for a brief moment it did, but now that I know that the spell I used caused me to lose my memory, I can't help wondering whether it took more from me than just that."

Fiyero embraced her tightly and comfortingly stroked her arm.

"How do we know that you can love the person I have become as much as you loved the old me? And," she added in an almost inaudible voice, "how can I promise to you that this person will ever learn to love you the way I used to?"

Not sure what he should feel or even say, he simply rested his head on hers and held her close.

After a while Elphaba tilted her head a little to look up to him.

"Are you mad at me now?" she asked timidly.

"_What_?"

He tucked her head back under his chin and rocked her gently.

"No, of course not. How could I? You did nothing wrong."

"This wasn't the answer you hoped for, though."

"No, but don't worry. We will try and we will make this work. I'm certain of this."

"Yes, we will try, but that's exactly what I had promised Tawim and you know how that ended."

She attempted to disentangle herself from his arms, but he wouldn't let her go.

"I know, Fae, but this is different, isn't it?"

"I guess…"

"I love you, Fae."

He lovingly rubbed his nose against hers before giving her a sweet and soft kiss. She smiled a little at that, but when he leaned in for a second time, she lightly pressed a finger to his lips.

"I'm sorry, but I think I don't feel like that right now," she said, her eyes pleadingly asking for forgiveness. "Actually, I think I should read some more."

"That's fine. Would you mind if I hold you while you do that?"

"I would like that."

Elphaba went back to reading her book and Fiyero enjoyed the little intimacy she would grant him. As he nuzzled her hair and took in her familiar scent he loved so much, he wondered whether she remembered even one of these countless hours they had spent like this during their three months on the run together.

After another two or so hours, he noticed that she had not flipped the pages for a while.

"Are you alright Fae?" he asked concerned. "Sleepy? If you want I can carry you to Glinda's room?"

"No, not tired at all. Just distracted."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can leave if you prefer to be alone."

She closed her book and shook her head.

"It's not you. My mind just keeps wandering somehow."

"Need a break?"

Taking a deep breath she turned so that she was facing him.

"Fiyero? How did Liir and I end up all alone? I've heard you died, I think I even dreamed that you had died, yet now you are here, holding me. What happened?"

"Short version? They tricked and captured you. You probably would have found your own way out of this situation, but worried as I was, I came to rescue you, only to get captured myself. You were able to flee, but I stayed behind and they almost killed me. You saved me with a spell from the Grimmerie. It transformed me into a scarecrow."

"A _scarecrow_?" Elphaba asked incredulously and blinked.

"Yes, a scarecrow. It wasn't pretty, but you did the best you could and you saved my life. Thinking that I was as good as dead, they left me behind in a corn field and once I came to, I started making my way back to you. I knew that you would be hiding in one of my family's unused castles, Kiamo Ko, but getting there was difficult. No train, no stagecoach would take a scarecrow and so I had to travel the distance on foot."

He swallowed hard and tightened his embrace.

"By the time I arrived, the people were dancing in the streets, celebrating the demise of the Wicked Witch of the West."

She stiffened a little, inwardly chiding herself for letting any mention of her faked death – which she had planned herself, she knew now – have this effect on her.

"I'm so sorry, Fae," Fiyero began to sob meanwhile. "I was so shocked and grief-stricken that I never questioned them. I was such a fool. I didn't even go and look for you. Instead I only hid myself away, mourning you. You needed me and I wasn't there. I will never forgive myself."

"No, Fiyero, don't blame yourself," she begged, kissing away the tear that had rolled down his cheek. "It was an unfortunate coincidence. Don't you see? I must have thought that you were dead as well, or I would have waited for you, or at least left some kind of message."

Tenderly stroking his hair, she placed light kisses along his jawline from his ear, until she reached his mouth.

"We both erred, but look at us now – we are together again and that is all that counts."

For a long moment Fiyero studied her slightly watery eyes.

"You are right," he said at last. "And I will never let go of you ever again."

* * *

"I hate tomorrow already," Elphaba complained as she and Glinda got ready for bed.

Glinda stopped brushing her friend's hair and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Elphie. I wish I could stay another few weeks, but I cannot abandon my duties for too long. It's not like I'm irreplaceable. If I neglect to demonstrate my authority, they will be quick to find someone else and who knows what my successor could do to our beloved Oz."

"I know Glin, it would be selfish to hold you here for any longer. I am glad that it is you who is looking after Oz now and words can't even begin to express how proud I am of you."

"Thank you Elphie. I have learnt a lot from you. Without you I would be the insanely beautiful, but shallow-minded wife of some rich baron or something. Instead I am the sovereign of Oz, engaging in games of politics and diplomacy. Take a guess which role is more fulfilling."

"You are amazing, Glin," Elphaba smiled. "You really are."

"As are you, Elphie."

"I just wish you could be here when Fiyero's parents come back tomorrow night," Elphaba scowled, but the blonde shook her head.

"No, Elphie. This is something I should not get involved in. But you really have to stop worrying about it so much. Give it some time and patience and I'm sure they will come around."

"Fiyero is organizing a special dinner tomorrow night. He wants us to start over, but I don't see that happening."

"When I last visited here, they seemed very kind and forthcoming to me as his then long-time girlfriend," Glinda tried to cheer her up.

"No wonder, look at you, everybody loves you."

"Elphie, you always used to hide behind your green skin, but that's not your problem anymore. Finally everyone can see you as the person you truly are."

Dejected the taller girl hung her head.

"That may be, but I didn't have the best of starts with this family. As far as they are concerned, I lashed out on their daughter and seduced one of their sons to later dump him for the other."

"But that's not true. They will see that, I'm sure."

"Well, I am not," Elphaba replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Folding back the blanket, Glinda climbed into the large bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Come to bed and let's cuddle, Elphie. This is our last night for now, so let's make the most of it."

Wordlessly the raven-haired girl turned off the light and slipped under the duvet. She wrapped her long arms around the smaller girl's body and buried her face in her blonde curls.

"I'll miss you Glin."

"I'll miss you, too, Elphie."

* * *

When Elphaba woke the next morning, the other side of the bed was empty, safe for a note the blonde had left on the pillow.

'_My dearest Elphie_

_I'm sorry to disappear on you like this, but if I had to actually say goodbye to you, I would have never been able to leave. I hope you understand._

_Should you ever need me, don't hesitate to write and I will be with you in an instant. _

_I sure will be visiting again some time soon and whenever you have the chance and feel up to it, I would be thrillified to greet you as my guest in the Emerald City. _

_Never forget that I love you. _

_Please convey my apologies to the others as well and give Fiyero a kiss from me. (Just on the cheek is fine - I don't want to make you jealous.)_

_Stay strong, my Elphie._

_Love, Glinda '_

Feeling her eyes tear up a little Elphaba blinked back the tears and frustrated flung a pillow through the room.

Maybe Glinda had been right though. Saying goodbye would have been hard.

* * *

Fiyero nervously walked up and down the great hall. His parents should have arrived almost an hour ago. Tonight was an important night. He had planned this meticulously, hoping to impress his parents and maybe even sway their feelings about his relationship with Elphaba.

At last he heard the clopping of hooves, and soon the large double doors swung open.

"Mother, Father. I am glad you arrived safely."

"Yes thank you, my Dear," his mother answered. Our trip was quite pleasant, if arduous. But be honest – did you do something we should know about? It is not like you to wait and greet us like this."

"No, Mother, nothing of that sort. But I have arranged for a special dinner in the winter garden. I hope once you had a chance to refresh, you'll join us there?"

"Now I am most certain that you have been up to something, but very well, we will be there."

With that the king and the queen left and Fiyero made his way to the winter garden.

The table was all but set and the chamber ensemble just finished tuning their instruments. The prince started pacing the room anxiously. When it came to family matters, his diplomacy skills were poor, but he had to try his best.

Upon his parents' arrival the air seemed to grow hotter, but that could simply have been a trick of Fiyero's mind.

"Please, sit down," he said, motioning to the empty seats at the head of the table. He then gave Tawim and Darina the sign to enter the room through another door and seated them left to the queen. Finally he quickly disappeared to the room his siblings had come from, to escort Elphaba's to the table.

Elphaba wore the emerald Vinkun dress they had bought just a few days ago and looked absolutely gorgeous. There was one thing, however, that upset the king as soon as she stepped through the door.

"Fiyero, my son," he said pointedly, "since you are obviously trying very hard to impress and please us, would you be so kind and tell me why in Oz's name you allowed her to bring her bastard child here?"

He had seen this coming. It had beeyn a daring move, and he prayed that this _'surprise attack'_ would play out in his favour.

"Please calm down, Father. I indeed _asked_ her to bring Liir along, because I thought that it is about time for you to properly meet your grandson."

The king seemed disconcerted and his right eye twitched a little.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I acknowledge Liir as my firstborn son and future heir."

Fiyero let the words sink in for a moment before he continued.

"Before you ask, because I know you will – yes, I am absolutely certain of his paternity. Around the time of his conception Ælphaba and I spent nearly three months barely ever leaving one another's side for longer than five minutes. And to invalidate every shred of doubt you might harbour: although I am not able to show you the traditional proof of this, I can assure you that prior to our first encounter, my lady Ælphaba was as chaste as ice and pure as snow."

Elphaba uneasily occupied herself with combing Liir's blond curls with her long, dainty fingers and stared to the ground to hide her blush.

Watching his father closely, Fiyero could tell that he was struggling to keep his temper at bay.

"Very well," the old man said after a few long minutes, "sit down and let us eat."

The tension remained high throughout the whole meal, but no plates were thrown and no fights broke out.

* * *

Fiyero had accompanied Elphaba to the nursery to put their son to bed.

"Tonight went about as well as we possibly could have hoped."

"You think so?" she asked uncertain.

"They were quite shocked," the prince laughed. "Did you see their faces when I told them about Liir?"

Silently Elphaba shook her head.

"I'm sorry I had to go into such detail," he apologized. "It made you uncomfortable. Please understand that I had to get this out of the way first, but I guess I could have warned you in advance."

"No, it's fine. I know how these things work."

He nodded.

"Shall I walk you to your room, or where do you want to sleep tonight?"

"Can I sleep in the guestroom where Glinda stayed the last few days?"

"Of course."

Fiyero took her arm and without saying much, they made their way to the guestrooms.

As they arrived at the door, Fiyero planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"You looked ravishing this evening," he said and smiled.

"Thank you."

He turned to go, but she grabbed is hand.

"Would you like to come in for a moment?" she asked.

"How could I possibly say no to that?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. Slowly at first, but after a couple of hesitant, light brushes of her lips, the kiss became more heated. Fiyero pushed them into the room and closed the door behind them.

"One of your more confident moments?" he chuckled as they broke the kiss and she grinned cheekily.

"Looks like it."

He leaned in to capture her lips again, but as she turned her head and saw her reflection in the mirror, the mirror suddenly cracked and the glass fell clinking to the ground.

"What was that?" Fiyero asked turning towards the direction the sound came from.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba stammered, "I, I just saw myself in the looking glass and for a brief moment I thought I saw green, and it was like a pang to my heart and I guess this magick inside me just reacted. I-"

"Shhhht."

He tenderly put his finger to her lips and then quickly replaced it with his mouth.

"It's alright. It's just a stupid mirror. No harm done."

"I think it's getting to me… the green… it's absurd, but I kind of miss it."

"I think I miss it, too," Fiyero said smiling and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. "But I think you are gorgeous in any colour."

"Well, I guess at least I can be a bit more beautiful now. For you."

"Don't be silly, Fae. You always were and you always will be beautiful."

* * *

_**AN:**_

_1) I changed the name from Aelphaba to Ælphaba – I find it prettier, hope nobody minds since it is technically incorrect _

_2) Fun fact: Sorĉistino(Elphaba's new lastname) is Esperanto for "witch"_

_3) There is another Shakespeare reference in this chapter (difficult I think though) Can anyone find it?_

_See ya next chapter! :D_


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Borderline

_**AN: **_

_Hello everyone!_

_Finally finished this chapter but it's… I don't know. It's separated in several short episodes spanning several days – kinda odd maybe? I'm also not entirely sure whether the chapter really does convey my ideas properly… well, guess I'll let you read and we'll see how it goes. If you are confused or whatever, shoot me a PM if you like or leave a comment :)_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Thanks for NINE reviews again! :D Also slowly nearing 4,000 views! Yay!_

_**Elphaba's Girl:**_

_You are aware of the fact that Fiyeraba wedding would pretty much mean the end of the story, right? Lol I'm actually not sure about the wedding yet… We'll see…_

_**Olaf:**_

_Frozen is full of Wicked references – if you squint, every second sentence could be a reference (slight exaggeration here). Idina Menzel is also not the only Elphaba singing "Let it Go" – in German and Dutch it's Willemijn Verkaik._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Alright guys, happy reading (or not)_

_xoxo _

_MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Borderline**

Fiyero looked up from his plate when he noticed that the chair next to him was being pulled back.

"At last," he said when Elphaba took her seat. "Everyone else is almost done with their lunch. And besides, you missed breakfast this morning. What took you so long?"

"I think I overslept," she answered a little bashfully.

"I would tell you that there is nothing to worry about, since I'm sure that nobody really minds if you enjoy your slumber that much, but this is the tenth time in two weeks and it almost appears as if you are getting up later and later every day. I admit, that _does_ worry me. It's just so not like you."

Fleetingly his hand caressed her cheek, before he lightly rested it on her shoulder.

Elphaba watched the footman serving her food and shrugged.

"I have difficulties sleeping at night. I'm rarely able to close my eyes before four in the morning. But recently this sort of problem is neither too uncommon, nor unexpected."

"At Shiz you used to study until three and rise at six during exam time," he said frowning, however, she tried to dispel his concerns as best she could.

"Well, we all get older," she japed. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Perhaps. Shall I maybe ask the doctor to prepare a mild potion for your insomnia?" he suggested.

She pursed her lips as she considered his offer.

"It might be worth a try," she finally said, even though she was not convinced that a _'mild'_ remedy would be effective enough in her case.

Although Fiyero's plate was soon empty, he waited for her to finish as well.

"I got you something," he said once a servant had removed the leftovers of her food.

He gave the page boy in the corner a nod and the boy quickly retrieved a cloth-wrapped object from the neighbouring room and delivered it to the table.

Elphaba pushed the rough cloth aside.

"A looking glass?"

"To replace the old one that broke."

As he helped her unwrapping the mirror, the elaborate silverwork of the frame came into view. It was a complicated pattern of delicate vines and leaves with a few small birds scattered here and there.

"It's beautiful," she said, studying the frame carefully, while trying to avoid looking at her own reflection.

"It wasn't the most expensive one, I admit, though I believe you don't mind. Don't ask me why exactly, but I had to think of you when I saw it."

Smiling widely, he ran his right hand through her silky hair and gently kissed her temple.

"How very thoughtful," she said and her lips curled ever so slightly upwards. "Thank you."

She covered it up again and his smile weakened.

"You don't like it?" he asked rather deflated.

"No," she was quick to assure him. "I do. The craftsmanship is obviously magnificent. It's wonderful."

She gave him a peck on his lips.

"I need to feed Liir, I'm sure he is starving by now."

With that she rushed off.

"I'll get someone to bring it upstairs for you," he called after her, still somewhat disappointed that his present had not quite had the desired effect.

* * *

With growing displeasure she felt the water in her tub getting colder and colder. Although the skin of her hands and feet had already become as wrinkled as a prune, she still enjoyed the feeling of the water surrounding her body, as well as the scent of the bathing oils and flowers floating on the surface. Only when she began to shiver, she grudgingly climbed out of the large bathtub and towelled herself off.

She took a shallow jar containing lavender scented lotion from the side table and began massaging it into her skin. At first her hands glided gently over her shoulders and upper arms, but soon the strokes became rougher and less precise. The paleness of her skin started to irritate her and the white creme only added to the effect. She rushed through the rest of the procedure, not overly worried about missing patches every now and then, as long as she could finish off this irksome chore as quickly as possible.

Once she was finally done, she put on her robe and hurried back to her room. She remembered the sleeping potion Fiyero had managed to procure for her and decided to go to bed fairly early this time and try if the tincture was any good.

Entering her quarters, her gaze inevitably fell on the mirror hanging on the opposite wall. She sighed as she closed the door and made to cross the room in order to get one of her nightgowns form the dresser. She stood in the front of the furniture, but did not open the drawer. Instead she paused and looked to her left, her eyes finding her reflection only about five feet away from her.

She moved closer and touched the cool glass. Studying her face feature by feature, she recognized her eyes, her nose, her lips and these high cheekbones. As strange as it was, all this likeness was disturbed and neutralized by only one single trait: her now awfully_ normal _skin tone.

She went on to examine her face from different angles, watching her raven curls fall over her shoulders or covering her eyes, just as they used to. The white of her skin made them appear even darker though.

Her eyes fell on her hands, still resting against the mirror. She watched as her right hand slowly moved towards her left shoulder and, trembling slightly, pushed the fabric of the robe aside. More and more of the pale, delicate flesh revealed itself to her gaze as the robe was pushed further and further, until it finally slipped off her shoulder and dropped to the ground, pooling at her ankles.

Hesitantly she directed her gaze back to the looking glass. It was still the same wiry body with the same small breasts and no real curves to speak of. However, blushing she had to admit that the smooth, blemish free and, not to mention, _white_ skin made it almost look beautiful. Some men, she knew, liked their girls like this and apparently Fiyero was one of them, since he had chosen her gauntness over Glinda's ample curves.

But as she considered the woman in the mirror a while longer, she decided that this prettier version of Elphaba was not really her after all. As much as the rest of her body still looked like it always had, the lack of green made it seem foreign to her, as if she was seeing someone else entirely – a distant relative at best.

Tired she sunk to the floor, staring into empty space. How pathetic. She could not remember any of these occasions, but she knew that growing up, she must have been standing in front of the mirror, exactly like she just had, praying to whatever deity who would listen, to make the green disappear by the time she would wake up the next morning. Whatever confidence she had had in prayers when she was younger, was now entirely gone though, so she didn't bother. Yet, this still did not keep her from at least wishing silently that she could simply turn green again over night.

She could not stand looking at this exposed stranger any longer. Weakly she staggered to her feet and stumbled back towards the dresser to pull a full length nightgown with long sleeves and a high collar out of the drawer. She hastily slipped into the garment and rushed to the bed. She pulled the thick blanket all the way over her head, so that a few stray strands of dark hair was all that was still visible of her.

* * *

He took a deep breath before knocking on Elphaba's door.

"Come in."

When he entered the room, he found her sitting at her desk, writing a letter, presumably to Glinda.

His eyes fell on the mirror on the wall and he noted that she had covered it up with the same cloth it had come wrapped in. It seemed like she really didn't like it. Trying to shrug off his slight frustration, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Fae?"

He carefully took the pen out of her hand and set it aside so she would listen to him.

"I just finished a council meeting with my father and his advisors."

"Oh? So he is talking to you again?" she asked hopefully.

Fiyero shrugged.

"Barely. Listen, Fae, this diplomatic visit to Munchkinland my father is going away on tomorrow… We decided that I will accompany him."

"Do you really have to?" she pouted.

"Yes, I really think I should go. It might also help reconciling with my father."

But Elphaba was not appeased.

"You can't leave me all alone here," she whined and the prince chuckled.

"You are a big girl, I'm sure you will be just fine without me. Besides, it's only two nights."

He frowned when he noticed her nervously fiddling with her fingers and grinding her teeth, while stubbornly staring at the letter in front her. Maybe the lack of sleep was getting to her. If she was still suffering from her insomnia by the time he returned, he would ask the physician for a more potent concoction.

"I… will go and pack my things."

Waiting for a reply, he remained standing next to her for a couple of moments, but she did not say a word and he decided to leave.

The next morning, his siblings and his mother had come to the great hall to see him and his father off, Elphaba on the other hand had locked herself in her room. After they had said their goodbyes, the king boarded the carriage. Fiyero looked up to his love's window and saw her looking down to them.

"It is time, Fiyero," his father reminded him and he boarded the royal coach.

* * *

Around early afternoon Elphaba had grown tired of her self-imposed confinement and decided to visit Liir in his nursery. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find someone else already sitting by the boy's cot.

"That's new," Elphaba commented drily.

"Prior to this little _revelation_, I had no excuse to visit," the queen replied, casting a brief glance at the younger woman before returning her gaze to the sleeping child.

Elphaba curtsied as was expected of her, but could not suppress her displeasure.

"'No_ reason'_ would be the more honest way to put it, don't you think, _Your Majesty_?" she huffed.

Although she knew that she was way out of line and that such behaviour would probably not help to win her potential mother-in-law over, she could simply not help it.

At first she thought about leaving, but then decided that she would not let an intruder chase her away from what she considered her own personal space – and from her child of course. So instead she sat down on the couch and warily watched her son's grandmother acting grandmotherly for the first time.

After a while the queen gyrated on her chair to face her.

"If you are such a supporter of honesty, may I ask what your intentions are? Concerning Fiyero, I mean."

"I for my part believe that falling in love is a rather unintentional act. I don't remember planning any of this, but then again… I don't remember too much of anything, do I?"

The queen regarded her carefully. When had this girl started talking in such an insolent manner? It was not so much _what_ she said, but rather_ how_ she said it. Ælphaba had certainly been much more pleasant before and she wondered what had caused this shift.

"Well, even if you and my son falling in love indeed was as unintentional as you claim, you sure knew how to secure your fairy-tale relationship with prince charming."

"What a droll idea. So you think that I deliberately tried to get pregnant and have his child, just so that Fiyero won't abandon me?"

Elphaba sadly shook her head.

"As much as I love him, we both know that with his reputation, this would have been quite the gamble. I cannot say that I remember what made us be either so irrational or so careless, but I'm sure that, if you ask your son, he will confirm that this madness must have been mutual."

Despite the lack of any relevant memories, Elphaba was convinced that what she had told the queen was true, but at the same time she also somehow hoped that his mother would be right about Fiyero staying with her – be it only for the sake of their child.

For a while both women remained silent.

"Maybe I should apologize for my accusations," the queen finally said completely unexpectedly.

Sceptically Elphaba raised her eyebrows.

"Please understand that I am merely worried about my son. And now my grandson as well."

The younger woman replied with a mirthless chuckle and got up from the sofa.

"How caring of you. I bet that until a few days ago, you asked the Unnamed God every single night why your other son had been so foolish to bring this beggar girl and her brat to this castle."

She crossed the room and took Liir – still sleeping - out of his cot, holding him close and rocking him gently.

"In fact," the queen began just before Elphaba left through the door, "I thank Lurline every day that my Tawim grew up to be such a generous and noble man. I am glad he brought you here. I only wished that he had been more cautious about you. However, it is as you said, falling in love is an unintentional act. Hopefully Fiyero will be luckier than his younger brother."

* * *

He stood in front of her door again. Just like the last time, he took a deep breath before he knocked. Was she still angry with him for leaving her alone on such a short notice? He never had really been able to comprehend why she had been so touchy though. Surely she must have understood that this trip had not only been his royal duty, but also an opportunity to straighten things out with his father – which would ultimately benefit their relationship.

Still standing in the corridor, he wondered whether she had heard his knock or whether he should try again. And he did.

"Come in," a voice sang happily, only it did not come from inside the room, but from somewhere in the hallway.

He spun around to find Elphaba standing right behind him, a big grin on her face.

"Fae," he breathed and began to slowly lean in for a sweet kiss, however, she was quicker.

She literally threw herself against his body, wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his.

"You came back," she breathlessly whispered in between kisses.

"Of course I did."

Chuckling he cupped her face and gave her a tender kiss on the nose.

"You did not really think that I would abandon you, did you?"

His smile faded as he saw the pain that was writ large in her face.

"Fae?" he asked in a serious voice. "Why would you even dream about something like this?"

For a moment she averted her gaze and nervously chewed on her lower lip, but then she looked him straight in the eyes, her own eyes full of desperation and need. Removing his hands from her cheeks, she placed them on her hips instead and whirled their bodies around in a dancelike motion so that she was the one standing with her back to the door now. With one hand she twisted the doorknob, with the other she dragged him inside the room.

With a well-placed kick the door snapped shut. Elphaba led him towards the bed and pulled him down with her when she sat down on it.

"Don't leave me ever again," she whispered, burrowing her face in his strong chest.

Fiyero enveloped her in his arms and gently stroked her hair.

"Believe me, I would never-"

Knocking interrupted him midsentence.

Uninvited Tawim stuck his head in the door.

"Fabala, have you seen my – Oh. There you are, Fiyero. We are waiting for you."

The older brother gave him a questioning look.

"The conference room?" Tawim tried to jog his memory.

"Oh, the debriefing!" he exclaimed, lightly slapping his own forehead. "Yes, of course."

He slowly let go of Elphaba and placed one last sweet kiss on her temple.

"I'm sorry. I have to go, love. I'll see you at dinner."

She nodded stiffly and wrapped her arms around her midsection.

Still slightly concerned, Fiyero followed his brother to the conference room.

"You look only half as worried as I think you should be," Tawim said grimly as they walked along the corridor.

The crown prince's heart missed a beat.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She has not eaten a single bite while you were gone."

Fiyero scowled at that.

"And as far as I know the only conversation she had with any living being – except baby I would assume – was with our dear mother and as I heard it did not go too well."

"I will talk to her," Fiyero sighed.

"Just be careful. It definitely seems like she is having some serious issues, although I can't say that I really know what's wrong with her."

* * *

About an hour later Fiyero returned to his own quarters to change and get ready for dinner.

When he turned the light on, he found Elphaba curled up on his bed. He quickly exchanged his formal shirt for a more comfortable one and sat down next to her. Carefully stroking her arm, he whispered into her ear.

"Are you coming down to the dining room with me?"

She woke with a start, however, once she recognized Fiyero, she smiled.

"I'd rather have dinner in bed," she said tiredly, but with a mischievous smirk on her lips.

"Breakfast," he corrected her grinning and she arched an eyebrow.

"It's breakfast people usually like to have in bed, not dinner."

She pouted.

"But my desert is already here," she said and teasingly nibbled on his ear.

She continued her playful assault by placing hungry kisses all the way from his ear to his collar bone, starting unbuttoning the shirt he had just put on. Her hands roamed across his chest, his abs and started to slide even further down.

At this point Fiyero grabbed her wrists and slowly pushed her back.

"What's wrong with you Elphaba?"

"What?" she snapped. "You say you love me, you say you want to marry me… We have a child for Oz's sake, so don't pretend we have never done this before!"

"This is not about having sex or not," he said firmly. "This is about -"

"The way I've changed?" she finished for him. "Am I not exotic enough anymore? Not interesting enough?"

"What? No!"

"Well, what exactly is it about then?"

"About timing. Alongside other things."

She looked away and huffed.

"Timing? Really? You know, if you are that hungry, we certainly could get our food delivered to your room."

Fiyero did not know what to do with her. Someone must have kidnapped his Fae and left an imposter on his doorstep. She had always been a bit difficult to handle when exasperated, but something certainly seemed different.

"That's not the kind of timing I meant."

The woman next to him sent him an icy glare and crossed her arms. He wet his lips before he spoke.

"You… you told me yourself that you are still feeling insecure. And that's alright, really. I just don't want you to rush anything. In the end I think you would regret it and it surely won't help with your recovery."

"You don't want me anymore," she insisted.

"No, Fae, no."

Slowly he reached out his hand to touch her arm, only to be swatted away.

"I do still want you. I always will. I just think we should take it slow."

"Fine!"

Jumping off the bed she stormed out of the room, door closing behind her with a loud bang.

* * *

The following week remained an endless struggle of Fiyero finding the right balance between showing Elphaba how much he loved her and keeping her at bay when she seemed unusually, well, _eager_. Her mood seemed to change every few minutes and he was exhausted from the consistent stress of arguing as well as worrying.

"Alright, Fae, that's it," he said as he entered her room after hearing that she had broken all the mirrors in the ballroom the night before. "We can't go on like this. I think what we need is a break. My family owns a nice little apartment in the Emerald City and I -"

"And you what?" she snarled at him. Still sitting on her bed, she tossed the book she had been reading in the next best corner and stared at him. "So you're leaving? Great. Well, no need to worry about me - I still have the rest of your family to fuss over me."

"No, you don't understand. Last night I wrote to Glinda because – "

"Glinda?"

He could hear the hurt in her voice and saw it even stronger in her now watery eyes.

"So you made up your mind then," she whispered, suddenly weak and resigned. "Pretty Blondie or Little Miss Complicated – an easy choice I guess."

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath.

"Lately I have the feeling that you go to great lengths to misinterpret every single word I say," he sighed.

"But you said –"

"Do you ever let anybody else talk?"

"Oh, sorry," she said quietly.

"I think we need a break. Not from each other, but from all of this."

He spread his arms, indicating that he meant the whole place, the people surrounding them and the situation they were in. "I wrote to Glinda, telling her that we are coming to see her. And on our way there we'll take a little detour. A little trip down memory lane if you will."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered quietly, looking absolutely abashed.

"I'm also sorry, Fae." Fiyero said, sitting down next to her on the bed and kissing her forehead. "I should not have allowed myself to act so livid when I came in. It's just as I said – we really need a break."

Nodding slightly she snuggled as close to him as she could.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Loquerisne Qua'ati?

_**AN**_

_Haha, this is so random!_

_This was NOT supposed to be a chapter by itself, but I just kept writing and writing… and suddenly what was supposed half of a chapter was over 3k words already. It's not like I could not write a 6k chapter, but I simply did not want to have too many scenes in one chapter that start with them leaving a place and end with them going to bed. So I simply felt like this was a good point to take a break. _

_So as a result this is a bit of a filler chapter, but it has a tiny bit of Fiyeraba sprinkled here and there, so I hope it's bearable. Since this is kinda a filler, It's not one of the best chapters I've written, but at least it was a quick update, so I don't feel like I let you wait for ages and all I give you is an unsatisfactory chunk of bla bla bla… _

_In this chapter I make use of some Qua'ati – the language spoken in Quadling Country. I chose Latin as a substitute since my Qua'ati is more lacking than my Latin (little joke). I prefer dead or rare languages (e.g. Elphaba's new last name is a word in Esperanto) as fantasy language replacements because I find it a bit odd as a native speaker or proficient speaker of a language that is not English when this language is used as the tongue of some Ozian or whatever fantasy people. _

_The name of this chapter should translate to "Do you speak Qua'ati?". I do not guarantee for any translations throughout the whole chapter, but I did my best researching the phrases. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_As always, HUGE thanks to all reviewers! Love you guys! Please take a virtual cookie :)_

_**Olaf:**_

_I'm sure Glinda is gonna say hello some time soon… not in this chapter though._

_**Elphaba'sGirl:**_

_Yes, Fiyeraba is working on their issues and I'm sure sooner or later they will be just fine ;)_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_OK guys, happy reading!_

_xoxo_

_MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Loquerisne Qua'ati?**

'_Have breakfast earlier tomorrow and meet me in the courtyard at nine._

_Dress warmly and comfortably._

_Bring Liir._

_Can't wait, _

_Fiyero'_

It was half past eight and she was reading through his note again.

"'Comfortably?'" she murmured to herself, "What in Oz does he mean by that?"

She opened the wardrobe to survey her options. There were over a dozen gowns made from all sorts of luxurious cloth – certainly not adequate for any kind of outdoor activity. As she looked a bit further, she found a few garments of simple cotton and wool – something like she had worn the first few days here at the castle. But were they _'comfortable'_ enough for whatever purpose Fiyero had in mind?

In the end she decided on a light grey frock with a cream-coloured bodice and went to hang it on the hook by the door. That spot, however, was already taken. She did not know the deep cobalt green dress hanging there, but it appeared to be exceptionally comfortable and very practical. The top was fashioned like any other dress, with a high collar to protect against the cold. The skirt was not a real skirt; there were merely two long and broad pieces of cloth attached to the front and the back. Since otherwise the garment would have been a little too revealing and probably anything but _warm_, it came with a pair of leggings.

Finally dressed appropriately – or so she hoped – she went to pick up Liir from the nursery. After she had made sure that the boy's clothes were suitable for the late autumn weather, she hurried to their meeting place, trying to still make it on time.

Fiyero waited for her right outside the large double doors, holding the reins of two horses. One was an elegant dapple grey, the other a relatively small dun.

"No. Ohhh no!" Elphaba began to protest. "Fiyero, I can't ride."

"I know Fae, but I'm sure you can keep your balance and sit on a calm horse while I hold the reins."

She eyed the animals sceptically, but Fiyero gave her a reassuring smile.

"It will be fun, believe me."

"So what do you plan to do about Liir?" she asked with a smug expression on her face, as she slowly stepped closer. "_He_ definitely can't sit on a horse yet."

He pointed at a long piece of fabric wrapped around his torso. Carefully he took the child from her arms and stuck him between the folds, so that he was hanging snug and secure in front of him.

"Don't worry, Fae, all infants in the Vinkus travel like this. We don't have many other means of transportation, so everyone knows how to make do with horses."

Not sure whether she should object, she kept staring at her son, strapped to his father's upper body. As if to silence his mother's doubts, Liir laughed and babbled happily, clapping his little hands joyfully.

She caved.

"Fine," she said, but not without rolling her eyes at Fiyero.

With a lopsided grin he helped her into the saddle of the dun, before he mounted the dapple grey.

For the entire first thirty minutes of the ride, Liir was squeaking and waving his arms in excitement. He also tugged and pulled at the horse's mane, but luckily the animal did not seem too bothered. Eventually his excitement abated and the steady rhythm lulled him to sleep.

The weather was fabulous. This truly was a golden autumn day if there ever was one and Elphaba had to admit that she enjoyed the fresh air, the sun and the piece.

"How did you come up with this?" she asked after a while.

"Well, we won't be bringing Liir along for out holiday, so I thought it would be great to spend at least one day together as a family."

"We won't?" Elphaba sounded somewhat alarmed. "But we can't just leave him behind like that."

Shortening the dun's reins, Fiyero made sure they rode as close to each other as possible.

"I know that you want to be a good mother to him," he said and lightly caressed her cheek with his free hand. "And you _are_. But right now you need some rest and we need some time for ourselves. Besides, how old is he now? Nine, ten months? He'll be just fine. The nurse is his favourite playmate and he and his grandmother have some serious catching up to do."

Her face fell.

"Your mo-"

Stopping mid-sentence, she pursed her lips and directed her gaze to the ground.

"I, um, think I was horrible to your mother the last time we talked," she admitted a little bashfully.

He shrugged.

"So I've heard. But don't worry, she doesn't blame you. Of course it did not quite relieve her worries though. She has sympathy for you as a person and understands your struggles, however, she is concerned when she thinks of you as my future wife, my son's mother and the Queen of the Vinkus."

Sighing she looked up to Fiyero. He reached out to rest a finger under her chin and leaned over to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Well, you will get better soon and then we will show my parents that you are the most perfect queen, mother and wife there is."

Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"I really admire your optimism."

* * *

In the early afternoon they reached a farm with an appertaining inn. They left the horses in the care of a stable hand and went to have some late lunch at the tavern.

After they had allayed their hunger, they went for a stroll across the farmstead and Elphaba learnt that this stud farm was the royal family's preferred source of horses.

"Tawim is much more of an equestrian than I am," Fiyero told her," but every Vinkun man has to know how to ride a horse. And if possible, own one."

As they talked, a man leading a white pony approached them.

"Would the little prince like to try out this noble steed?" he asked with a chuckle and a big smile on his face.

This miniature equine was not like any pony Elphaba had seen in Munchkinland. There the ponies were plumb with stubby legs and a shaggy coat. This tiny horse, on the other hand, looked just as lithe as Fiyero's mount, only much smaller.

Fiyero inspected the pony critically before he disentangled Liir from the wrap and seated him in the child seat on the animal's back. Once he was securely strapped in, the man led the pony in circles around the boy's parents.

At first Liir seemed a bit afraid, but after only a few laps, he giggled and cooed, just like when they had first left the castle grounds.

"A very fine mare," Fiyero said nodding his approval. "And it would appear that my son loves her already. What's her name?"

"Ahoot. She is a direct descendent of Jhahad, Your Highness."

"My first pony, I remember. Is he still around?"

"Sadly no," the man replied, "He passed away about five years ago."

"Too bad. He was a good and reliable horse to me and my sister. But very well, we'll take this one."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

The horse breeder bowed several times before the two men sealed the deal by shaking hands.

On their ride home, Liir was happily sitting (and later sleeping) on his new pony, while Elphaba sat in front of Fiyero on his dapple grey. They had left the dun behind, since, as the prince had explained to her later, in the Vinkus exchanges were still more common than money transactions, particularly when it came to livestock.

Elphaba did not mind sharing a horse with Fiyero – on the contrary. She used this opportunity to snuggle as close as possible and half way through their way home, she actually fell asleep against his chest.

* * *

The next morning they had to depart long before the sun appeared at the horizon as they hoped to reach their first stopover destination around dinner time. But little did it matter, for all Elphaba had to do was put on the clothes she had chosen the night before and cuddle Liir goodbye. As soon as she sat in the carriage, she fell asleep again. For her it was too early to eat breakfast and Fiyero only had an apple and a cup of coffee before they left, but they brought along a basket filled with all kinds of treats so they could have a decent meal at a later time.

Leaving the capital Kvon Altar behind, they quickly found themselves surrounded by the wilderness of the Thousand Years Grasslands. There were no inns or guest houses on their planned route to Quadling Country, but fortunately nomadic tribes roaming the vast plains always were glad to welcome travellers in exchange for some coin or goods. Although the weather was fine, it was already rather cold around this time of year. The nomads' tents and fireplaces, however, were warm and surprisingly comfortable. They spent two nights like this, always swapping their team of horses for a fresh one before leaving in the morning.

Of course this part of the journey was not intended as one of the highlights, but Fiyero found this simple way to travel rather exciting, since it reminded him of their time on the run from the Wizard. Elphaba seemed to either not remember or not associate their little adventure with this previous experience. If she did, she never mentioned it to him.

On their third day on the road they cut all the way through Kumbrica's pass. As a reward decent beds with soft pillows, warm quilts and comfortable mattresses awaited them. However, for reasons of propriety, the seriously religious master of the small, cozy inn insisted that the unmarried couple were to sleep in separate rooms and no pouting on Elphaba's part could change his mind. Consequently spending the night outside in the carriage would have been their only other option and neither of them was too keen on that.

During the first part of the night Elphaba slept well enough – thanks to the doctor's sleeping potion. But around midnight she woke after hearing Fiyero scream in pain. She shot up in bed and panting and sweating scanned her surroundings, listening for any noise. Everything was quiet, but that did barely comfort her. She slipped out of her bed, wrapped a white shawl around her shoulders and soft-footedly left her room.

The guesthouse was not particularly large, but disorientated by the darkness and worried out of her mind, she could not remember what rooms the innkeep had assigned to Fiyero and their driver Borden. Frantically trying to recall the location of their quarters, she stood in the middle of the corridor; her breathing quickened, her searching eyes began to water. After a few minutes she decided that she had no other choice but to check every single room she came across.

Almost noiselessly she opened the first door within her reach. She saw that someone was sleeping in the bed by the window, however, despite the pale moonlight illuminating the small chamber, she could not recognize whether it was one of the men she was looking for. On tiptoes she crept closer. Inch by inch she approached the sleeping figure. When she was finally close enough to see the person's features, they turned around and briefly their eyes fluttered open. It was neither Fiyero, nor Broden, but an elderly lady.

At first it appeared as if her sleepy mind had not registered Elphaba, but then she jerked and screamed at the top of her lungs. Elphaba stumbled backwards and out of the room, rushed along the hallway and quickly hid inside another chamber. She soon found that this room was empty and once the woman's cries had died down, she sneaked into the opposite room – again, no Fiyero; not even Broden.

Her search went on for a while and after she had examined room after room, after room, she sunk to the floor in the corner of another empty chamber, weeping. She had not heard any suspicious noises since that eerie scream, safe for the squeaking of the wooden planks under her feet. But she also had not been able to find Fiyero either. What if someone had abducted him? Maybe the kidnapper was going to demand a ransom or simply wanted to kill him?

Her quiet tears turned into heart-breaking sobs. She felt so alone and lost. What would she do without him, in the middle of nowhere? She was almost as mad at him as she was concerned for his wellbeing.

Suddenly something in the supposedly empty room moved. A shadow that had been lurking in the corner at the far end of the room came steadily nearer. She shivered and made herself as small as she could. The dark figure swerved to grab something from the nearby nightstand. An old oil lamp was lit and Elphaba protectively shielded her eyes from the blinding light.

"Fae?"

His voice made her heart jump.

"Fiyero?" she asked incredulously and slowly moved her fingers so she could see through a tiny slit between them.

Next thing she knew, she felt his familiar touch as he carefully helped her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, obviously concerned.

She nodded at first, but then shook her head.

"You… I heard you scream, it sounded as if you were in pain, and then I could not find you and I thought, I thought they, they took you and…"

Her voice faded and once more her tears began to flow freely.

Fiyero tightly wrapped her in his strong arms and soothingly rubbed her back with one hand, while the other arm held her close.

"It's alright now, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I wasn't screaming, nor did I hear anyone else scream.

"Except some woman," he then realized and frowned.

Elphaba slightly choked on her tears as a weak laughter fought its way out of her throat.

"I think that was me."

"You? It didn't sound like-"

"No, I wasn't the one screaming, I was the one who_ made_ her scream when I walked into her room, looking for you."

Fiyero laughed heartily and the jovial sound chased away Elphaba's fears and lightened her heart.

"Don't you worry, Fae, everything is alright. You must have been dreaming," he assured her, stroking her cheek and kissing her temple.

"And now it's back to bed."

She let out a small gasp of surprise when he scooped her up and carried her towards his still unused bed.

"I slept in the carriage all day, so you can sleep here and I'll go back to the armchair and finish my book."

"That sounds like the world is coming to an end," she giggled and Fiyero smiled as he tucked her in.

"Hopefully not; now that I finally discovered the joy of accumulating wisdom. In small doses at least."

He brushed her silky curls back so he could plant one last kiss on her forehead and then returned to the old armchair in the corner, picking up a dog-eared Quadling Country travel guide.

* * *

The next morning, when they checked out and settled the bill, the woman Elphaba had scared the night before also made her way to the reception. When she saw the raven-haired girl, wearing her white shawl again, her face lost all colour and screaming she hurried back upstairs. Fiyero and Elphaba looked at each other and sniggered.

"She must be thinking that you are some kind of ghost," the prince laughed.

"Who knows," she replied, "I always seemed to have this effect on people."

* * *

That day the weather was less accommodating and they barely made it to the Quadling border. Originally they had aimed to travel a few miles further, but the constant rain had made the already swampy terrain even harder to conquer. Instead of the inn Fiyero had arranged for, they were forced to stay at a rundown tavern near a tiny settlement of maybe less than a hundred souls.

Folks around the area were clearly not used to strangers and only spoke a word or two of the common tongue. Since this trip was not only supposed to be a relaxing holiday, but also help Elphaba to remember her past and make peace with her new life, these seemingly frustrating circumstances still turned out to have a positive aspect to them.

While Fiyero and Broden struggled to communicate with their hands and feet and not even a handful of Qua'ati vocabulary, Elphaba, who had been raised in Quadling Country, realized that she was familiar with the language as soon as she heard it.

She walked up to the owner of the dreadful place and leaned on the ancient counter.

"_Heus amīcus. Me adiuvāre potes?_ [Hey, friend. Can you help me?]"

Suspiciously the innkeep studied her from head to toe.

"_Fortasse_ [Maybe]," he said in a grumpy tone.

"_Cubicula libera habesne?_ [Do you have rooms available?]"

"_Certe._ [Sure.]"

Fiyero was speechless as he watched Elphaba negotiating with the Quadling, the words rolling off her tongue as if she used them every day.

After a few minutes she turned back to the two Vinkuns and told them what she had discussed with the innkeep.

"There is only one room left," she said and bit her lip. "And only one bed."

Broden nodded and shrugged.

"I'll simply sleep with the horses or in the carriage, Your Highness. I really don't mind."

"I'm sorry," Fiyero sighed and handed him a purse. "Stay in the tavern and enjoy your food and drink as long as you can and make sure you refill your flask with some good, warming liquor before you go out there."

The driver laughed and nodded before he left.

Elphaba went back to the counter and exchanged some money for a rusty old key.

"_Grātias._ [Thank you.]"

It was more than obvious that the place had seen better days. Their climb up the rotten and squeaking stairs alone was a real adventure.

"At a second thought, we probably should join Borden in the coach," Fiyero said nervously once they discovered that the upper level did not look much more promising than the rest of the house.

"Don't be so chicken-hearted, Fiyero," Elphaba chided him playfully and chuckled. "There are people living here. Permanently. I'm sure they would not take the risk if they knew that their home could be falling apart any minute."

"Let's hope so, by goodness!"

They found their room and when they opened the door, one could almost say that they were shocked – in a positive way. Measured against the standard of the rest of the inn, the small, but tidy chamber seemed almost luxurious.

"Well, it looks like it's dry at least," Fiyero remarked, noticing that the rain outside had increased dramatically.

His eyes fell on the rather small bed in the middle of the room. He looked around for a sofa, armchair or any other furniture to sleep on but there was none.

"I'll go down and grab some blankets form the luggage," he informed her and turned to leave.

"No!"

She quickly grabbed his hand and held him back.

"We can share."

"Fae, there is barely enough space for one of us in that bed."

"I can make myself very slim, you know that. If we sleep on our sides we will fit just fine."

The prince exhaled loudly.

The thought of them lying so close surely was tempting. _Tempting_, however, was not necessarily the best idea when he considered her recent behaviour.

"Fae, I'm not sure if we should do that."

"I see."

Moping she hung her head and her right hand comfortingly stroked her left arm.

Watching her, Fiyero was almost worried that she might start crying any moment.

"Very well. But I will get the blankets anyway. This way, should you not be able to control yourself, I will simply move to the floor. Understood?"

She nodded eagerly, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Alright, time for bed then, princess," he said as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

He took off her shoes first, then his own, forgetting all about the blankets he ought to fetch. It took a while until they found a comfortable position, but they made it work.

Absentmindedly he combed her slightly tangled raven tresses with his fingers.

"_Te semper amabo_ [I will always love you]", he whispered softly in her ear and she smiled.

Knowing him, she supposed that he knew these words in every language and dialect spoken in Oz.

"_Te amo quoque_ [I love you, too]," she replied. "_In perpetuum et unum diem. _[Forever and a day.]"


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Dear Old Shiz

**AN:**

_New chapter – still travelling around Oz._

_There is a bit talk and stuff about a holiday at Lake Chorge back in Shiz era. Just in case you forgot about it and are confused or whatever – it was discussed in chapter 15, an Elphie/Glinda scene._

_Otherwise not much to say… Not overly dramatic this chapter. Bits of fluff here and there I guess…_

_I know I say that like all the time right now (sorry, guys), but this chapter seems a bit weird. If you find out why that could be let me know, because I have no real clue lol _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_As always huge thanks and big hug to all reviewers and also to the new subscribers._

_**Elphaba'sGirl:**_

_Peace offer: How about an engagement? Lol_

_**Olaf:**_

_There isn't really a bad guy. Only people complicating things here and there. Originally I actually intended Tawim, love sick as he is, to be much more trouble but while I was writing, that idea kinda melted away until he turned out rather lovable.. xD _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_OK, happy reading everyone!_

_xoxo MLE_

**Chapter Twenty-One: Dear Old Shiz**

Since the lousy weather persisted, they had no choice but to spend three more nights at the dilapidated tavern, sharing the much too small bed. Most people would have complained, but Fiyero and Elphaba did not mind in the least. However, when conditions finally did improve, they wasted not a second and continued their journey as soon as the road was negotiable.

Their first destination was Ovvels, one of only two major cities in the otherwise widely undeveloped country. After that they stayed a few nights in Qhoyre, the capital.

"Your Qua'ati is most impressive," Fiyero told her as they covered the last stretch of Quadling road, headed for the Yellow Brick Road which started just a few miles south the Quadling-Munchkin boarder. "Without you we would have slept outside in the rain these first few days here. And at that farm, where we exchanged our horses - they would have robbed us blind, if you had not stepped in."

Elphaba put her book aside and smiled, but immediately downplayed her little triumphs with a shrug.

"I grew up here. There was not much effort involved in learning the language or about the Quadling culture; children absorb those things like a sponge."

"More like ten sponges if they are little Elphabas," Fiyero grinned. "So, did you recognize any of the places we went?"

Pensively she tilted her head and looked out of the window at the passing landscape. She played with the ruby bracelet Fiyero had bought her on their last day in Qhoyre (everyone in Oz knew that the reddest and brightest rubies in the entire world could be found in the Quaddling mines) as fragmental childhood memories flashed past. In these memories she was not alone; another little girl was always by her side. But this did not come as a surprise anymore.

A few days ago she had awakened in the middle of the night, after dreaming of her sister. No one had ever told her that she even had a sister, but she somehow just knew who that girl in her dreams was. And just like that she also simply_ knew_ that her little sister had already passed away. How however, was still a mystery to her. She came to the conclusion that the others must have been too concerned about her mental wellbeing to tell her anything about her and making sure he would not worry, she never mentioned this reminiscence to Fiyero.

"Elphaba?" he asked concerned after she had been sitting and staring wordlessly for at least some twenty minutes.

She came back from her reveries with a start, her eyes blinking rapidly. Then she remembered the question he had asked her.

"Oh, um… Well, I never actually saw the big cities. My father preferred to live and preach in remote regions where people did not ask too many intelligent questions about the Unnamed God he could not answer. But the general scenery and the people do feel familiar."

* * *

They followed the Yellow Brick Road until they almost reached the Emerald City, but then kept east and bypassed Oz's capital. After travelling north for three more days, they reached Lake Chorge.

For the first time during this trip Fiyero was a little nervous. He had felt that the enormous detour through Quadling Country was necessary, because he had read somewhere what some clever person had said about the importance of early childhood experiences. Here at Lake Chorge, on the other hand, they finally had the chance to retrace their _shared_ history. But would she even remember?

They arrived rather early that day and after checking in at the hotel, he decided to take her for a walk around the lake. Of course he would have preferred to return to this place sometime in summer, or at least late spring, when the temperatures were more agreeable and sudden showers much rarer, but needless to say, this trip would not have born any delay.

He kept eying her expectantly as they walked. While he did not want to prompt her or even tell her what she ought to be remembering, he was dying for her to say something, _anything _that indicated that she had seen this place before. For most part, however, they wandered the lonely path by the lake's shore in silence, barely discussing even unrelated matters.

Dusk was approaching fast and still no luck. He began to accept the fact that this part of their trip would most likely turn out not to have quite the desired effect, quietly chiding himself for being so upset about it. Maybe this memory was not significant enough for her to come back as readily as he had hoped. For him it _was _significant – very much so indeed and the realization that the whole experience could have been utterly inconsequential to her was nothing short of disappointing.

Again he told himself that these kinds of thoughts were inappropriate. Even though he did not voice them, he felt like he was unnecessarily pressuring her, urging her to make up for the pain that she and this ozdamned amnesia had inflicted upon him. But _she_ was the real victim here, he made sure to remind himself over and over. Of course no one could deny that this whole situation caused him – them – a great deal of grief. But he at least _knew _about things and knowing meant being in control, a luxury she, a woman who always used to hold the reins tightly in her grasp, did not have. At least not quite yet.

Slowly coming to terms with the notion that this particular episode of their past could very well be a memory that was lost to her forever, he decided to make _this_ holiday memorable enough so she would always hark back to it. So since there seemed to be so little to discuss between them anyway, he spent the next few minutes brooding over what he could do to make the next few days more special and, if possible, outright unforgettable.

His pondering was interrupted when the rustling sound of their feet shuffling through fallen autumn leaves was replaced by the noise of heavy shoes clomping over wooden planks. Elphaba had taken charge of their route and led him onto the small pier that reached about a hundred feet across the lake.

As they reached the end, they stopped to take in the scenery. By now the trees and bushes surrounding the lake were not much more than irregular, dark shadows. The houses in the distance were nearly invisible, except the few, faint lights emitted from windows and streetlamps. At the horizon the last few rays of the sun had turned a rich and radiant shade of red, their light reflecting in the rippling water, making it sparkle as if a thousand Quadling rubies lay at the bottom of the lake.

"Wow."

Fiyero let out an impressed whistle.

"I don't think I have seen _this_ before. It almost looks like the water is on fire."

"It's mesmerizing," Elphaba agreed. "And a red sky at night heralds fine weather," she prosaically remarked just a moment after, being the pragmatist she was.

His eyes still glued to the seemingly glowing surface of the water, Fiyero gingerly grasped her hand and squeezed it lightly.

They stood like this for a while, until the spectacle was over and a brief shudder caused Elphaba to retract her hand and wrap both of her arms around her slim frame.

"Let's go back to the hotel."

He loosely rested one of his arms on her shoulders and kissed her temple before they turned and started heading back to the shore.

Elphaba stopped after a few steps and frowned.

"Are you alright, Fae?" he asked in concern.

She lifted her gaze to look into his eyes, smirking.

"Of course I am," she replied, leaning back slightly before tackling him with her shoulder and nudging him off the pier and into the water.

When his body made contact with the icy waters of the lake, she could hear him shriek at least an octave higher than his usual voice. Giggling at first, but soon roaring with laughter, she sprinted along the wooden jetty while Fiyero swam ashore.

"What was _that_?" he complained once he was out of the water.

He was visibly shivering – the lake had been cold, but the cool night air and his drenched clothes were far worse.

"That was for plunging a helpless girl who can't swim into a deep, deep lake in which she almost drowned," Elphaba said crossing her arms and scowling at him.

She remembered. Suddenly Fiyero was not so cold anymore. He felt like hugging her, kissing her senseless, but instead he decided to play her game.

"Oh?" he said offhandedly. "I didn't know you were one for bearing grudges?"

She flashed him a smug smirk.

"I most certainly am. You know, I still have to think of a way to repay you for that time when your carriage nearly knocked me over. But don't you worry, I'm like an elephant. Or Elephant. Either way; I don't forget."

"Oh really?"

Sceptically he arched an eyebrow.

After a moment of silence both burst into laughter. This might have been the first time that she had been able to laugh about her bizarre condition - in a completely blithe, non-sarcastic way.

Eventually the laughter died away and they remained perfectly still, gazing into each other's eyes.

"So you remember," he quietly stated the obvious and she nodded, a melancholic expression in her eyes.

"Back then you were still Glinda's though."

"That's true," he admitted, "but you were here as well and you truly mattered."

She cocked her head questioningly but did not ask. Wistfully Fiyero thought back to this vacation with _'his'_ girls: Glinda his girlfriend and Elphaba – not his girlfriend but nonetheless significant. Having her around had made things so much more enjoyable, so much more exciting and so much more meaningful. Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero. There was not all that much of that anymore these days and he was sad for it.

He stepped closer and carefully kissed her, his ice-cold lips touching her soft, warm ones. She kissed him back and they pressed their bodies closer together. At first her hot body and the heat building up inside of him warmed him, but after a few long moments her clothes had soaked up enough of his dampness and both were left shivering in the nippy wind. At this point they finally had no other choice but to hurry back to their hotel.

As Elphaba pointed out, they were so thoroughly chilled to the bone that a change of clothes alone would not do. She suggested that a hot shower could produce relief, but before either of them made it to the bathroom, they stated kissing again and before long found an alternative way to warm each other's bodies.

The next morning Elphaba woke with a rumbling stomach. She found herself in the same position she had fallen asleep in the night before – clinging to Fiyero's bare chest, limbs so entangled it was hard to tell where his body ended and hers began. They had missed dinner - and now breakfast, judging by the solar altitude. But why should she care?

* * *

For the next five days Elphaba and Fiyero found themselves enveloped by an aura of pure bliss. Things between them appeared to be just like they had once been. No, not quite, Fiyero mused. Better in fact, for as exciting as it had been, their life as fugitives had taken its toll on them back then. Now they were not the Wicked Witch and the Deserter anymore, they were Elphaba and Fiyero, two lovers making up for lost time.

As the time had come to move on, both of them were not quite sure whether they were really willing to take the next step. Neither one knew exactly why this had happened, but somehow things had simply clicked into place that evening, that night. The uncertainty concerning the _how_ made them wonder whether their newfound happiness was too fragile to survive any change of state. Despite all this; in the end they found the resolve to take the risk and challenge their destiny, seeing how they could not hide themselves away forever.

Broden had been sent back to the Vinkus as soon as they had reached Lake Chorge. Instead of their private carriage they used the train to reach their next destination. Fiyero would not tell her where they were headed, but she already had a good idea.

They disembarked the train a few hours later in Shiz – Elphaba had been right of course. What she had not seen coming was Fiyero hailing a cab and giving the driver the instruction to take them and their entire luggage directly to the university, without stopping at a hotel first.

Elphaba paused for a second before she could bring herself to step thought the old iron gate. So close to this place that had changed her life so profoundly, the overwhelming wave of lurking memories was tangible. One hesitant step was followed by another. The threshold was crossed and she felt, heard, smelled, tasted and saw so many things at once that for a split second she was sure that her head must burst. But then everything was over as quickly as it had overcome her. She remained motionless for a little while, holding her head as a dull headache slowly subsided.

"Elphaba?"

Fiyero's voice sounded alarmed and his eyes searched hers for answers.

"I'm fine," was all she said and her lips formed a faint, but sincere smile.

Reassuringly he patted her back as they continued along the path to the main building.

Elphaba did not know what the ultimate purpose of this visit was and did not ask. She merely looked around, taking in her surroundings. If there was time later, she suddenly thought, she really wanted to take a stroll through the library and along Suicide Canal and sit under her favourite tree just one more time.

Lost in her cogitation, she followed Fiyero without protest, until they stood in front of the office of the head of university. She swallowed hard and shied away; Morrible's face popped into her mind and although she preferred to believe that she had never feared, only despised the old fish woman, she had no desire whatsoever to recall _any_ memories that included her.

"Fiyero, can't we go somewhere else?" she asked and sent a pleading look his way.

But the prince had already knocked on the door and eventually it opened, granting them access. Mercilessly Fiyero dragged her along when he entered the office, no matter how hard she made it for him.

The door closed behind them. Her eyes, mainly trained to the ground, tentatively explored her environment. She recognized this room, but for some reason it appeared less intimidating and more welcoming than she remembered it. As she slowly lifted her gaze, she noticed a mouse bold enough to sit on an old typewriter that stood on a small desk positioned an a ninety degree angle to the much larger, much more imposing one that was meant for the headmistress or master.

"Huh. Seems like he is still busy elsewhere," Fiyero noted staring at the headmaster's ancient bureau.

He sat down on one of the chairs in front of it and patted the chair to his right, indicating that Elphaba should joint him.

As they waited, she registered a steady flow of clicking sounds. Turning her head she saw that the pert animal was still there, now hopping from one key on the typewriter to the next. It was funny how the rodent's movements seemed almost deliberate and Elphaba squinted to better study the subject of her curiosity. Was this mouse wearing glasses? And… a necklace? Knowing how much Oz must have changed now that Glinda was in charge, she did not know why she was so surprised to discover that the headmaster's secretary was a Mouse.

"I apologize for the wait," she suddenly heard a vaguely familiar voice say as the door opened again.

Elphaba and Fiyero stood and turned to face the headmaster who had just entered the office.

"Doctor Dillamond," Elphaba exclaimed incredulously.

The old Goat smiled.

"So good to see you, Miss Elphabaaaaah – Sorry, Miss _Thropp._ It still _is_ 'Miss Thropp'?" he hastily added uncertain after acknowledging Fiyero with a nod.

"Yes, it is," Elphaba confirmed smiling.

"For _now,_" Fiyero added with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh, good," Doctor Dillamond breathed in relief. "Mind you, I don't object to your… you know, I merely still fight slight problems forming certain…" he took a breath and furrowed his brow in displeasure, "saaaaahwnds."

"So this is your office now?" Elphaba asked, changing the unpleasant topic of their conversation.

"Indeed, it is. Courtesy to miss Glind- _Her Goodness_."

She nodded approvingly.

"You will be pleased to learn - I'm not the only one of my kind here," the Goat informed her smiling. "Things seem nearly like in the olden times, I reckon."

* * *

And Doctor Dillamond's words proved to be true. Walking the school grounds, they encountered all sorts of Animals – staff as well as students; something previously unheard of.

Much to Fiyero's grief, one of the things Elphaba was most eager to do, was to attend some of the classes. Some of the lecturers recognized the Vinkun prince, but apparently nobody connected the dots and identified Elphaba. It was better that way, she knew.

Later they did visit the library, as she had hoped they would, but Fiyero would not allow her to linger. Not for now at least – he tried very hard to convince her that she would have time for that later. A stroll along Suicide Canal followed, as well as a short rest under her favourite tree.

Looking at his pocket watch Fiyero elbowed Elphaba who had dozed off while leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"We should go and change for dinner."

"Oh? Where will we go?" she asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"'_The Peach and Kidneys'_?"

She laughed.

"Sounds perfect. So I assume you booked the best hotel in town? '_The Dragon's Head'_, is it?"

"Nope," he smiled mischievously, "I found somewhere better."

He took her hand to pull her up and led the way. Soon she could see where this was going and a wide grin appeared on her face.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," he replied as he pushed the key into the lock.

"Voila!"

Creaking the old door swung open and allowed a look into the modestly furnished and decorated dorm room.

"You are unbelievable," Elphaba sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.

"It will be lonely though," she considered, knowing that he would not be allowed in the girls' dormitory.

"You should know me by now," he chided her lightly. "I think of _everything_."

He pushed to door open a bit further to reveal a certain blonde sitting on the second, _pink_, bed, reading a magazine.

"Good evening, Elphie," Glinda chirped.

* * *

It was late already when someone knocked on the door of the headmaster's quarters.

"Come on in," the Goat sighed, putting aside his book and gracelessly sliding out of his armchair by the fireplace.

"I very much apologize for the disturbance, Doctor Dillamond, but it might be important," the small and haggard brunette squeaked.

"Important enough to call on me just before midnight, Professor Blubell?"

The Goat studied the woman. She was a naïve creature, easy to impress, easy to hector. It was incomprehensible to him how this person had been able to secure a position at such a prestigious university. But then again, she taught astrology, a subject that also had no place at this institution, as far as he was concerned.

The professor checked her surroundings before she took a deep breath to collect her courage.

"I have seen her. The Witch."

Doctor Dillamond acted unimpressed.

"Which witch?"

"The Wicked Witch of the West," the woman whispered nervously.

"There, there, my esteemed colleague, we all know – the Wicked Witch is dead. Exterminated. There is no need to worry."

"But if I tell you!"

Shaking his head, the headmaster still dismissed her concerns.

"I'm sure it would be nearly impossible for this _green_ person to be discovered by only one of us."

"Well, she wasn't exactly green," Professor Blubell admitted."

"Not green? Then it couldn't possibly be the witch. I think this conversation could surely be deferred. Good night professor."

With that he shoved her out the door and closed it behind her.

"Sweetblum," he said quietly and his Mouse secretary appeared from behind the drawer chest where she lived in her mousehole.

He wrote a note and folded the piece of paper several times until it was small enough for her to handle.

"Be a dear and deliver this to our guest in Briscoe Hall."

"Of course, Headmaster," Sweetblum piped and disappeared.

The old Goat was surprised and a little worried. He would probably not have recognized her as her sudden appearance was utterly unexpected due to her apparent demise and peculiar change in skin colour, yet another, rather useless faculty member had. Who else would?


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Cold Eyes

_**AN:**_

_Hey lovelies!_

_I'm so sorry I let you wait so long for this chapter, but I flooded my keyboard with like an ounce of water and while it did not melt, it doesn't really do what it is supposed to do anymore :-/ _

_So in short: I wrote the whole chapter on my phone and unfortunately that took a good deal longer than usual. Only fun part was my hilarious autocorrect - if I ever want to write a Wicked parody I should come up with a decent story and let autocorrect work it's magic. I can't remember all the mistakes I found while_ _proofreading, only Elphie and Glinda going __sniping__ lol some were even better, but I forgot..._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_As always- special thanks to those who reviewed and thank you and hello to the new subscribers! _

_**Olaf:**_

_I'm glad to inform you that this chapter will have quite some Glinda in it. Not too happy frilly all together but still Glinda. And good advice you gave there... Maybe Elphie really should find a better way to disguise herself lol_

_**Elphaba's Girl: **_

_I'm glad we came to an agreement lol_

_But in the end they don't really have to marry to be together, right? Fiyeraba works with or without rings ;)_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Ok, that's all for today - happy reading!_

_xoxo MLE_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** **Cold Eyes**

Glinda woke rather early that morning, but of course Elphaba had still woken long before her. The blonde stirred and stretched and when she finally opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her friend's big, brown ones. The raven-haired girl's arms were still tightly wrapped around her, she noticed, and if it were possible, she would stay like this forever.

"'Morning Elphie," she sighed content and her lips curled upwards.

Elphaba returned the smile and hugged her a little tighter.

"It is still dark outside", Glinda noted as she took a look out of the window. "What time is it?"

"Around seven."

"Now that is way too early," the blonde complained. "When did _you _wake up?"

"Maybe an hour or so ago?"

"You are beyond hope, Miss Thropp," Glinda said shaking her head. "And what have you been doing for that whole hour with no hands free to hold a book? Staring at me?"

Just the slightest hint of purple tinted Elphaba's cheeks.

"I just can't help it, my sweet. Looking at that adorable, silly face of yours... I just missed it too much."

Now it was Glinda's turn to blush.

"I thank you for the_ 'adorable'_. I'm not quite sure how I feel about the _'silly' _though."

"The best and most lovely kind of silly," Elphie assured.

"Anyway, it's not fair! For the longest time you did not even know that you missed me. Think of how long _I_ have been acutely aware of your absence from my life, not to mention the supposed reason for said absence. And now the few nights that I get to share a bed with you, you are the last one to fall asleep and the first one to rise. When do_ I_ ever get a chance to secretly admire _you_?"

"I apologize. However, I'm not sure what part of me deserves your admiration when you are the embodiment of perfection and beauty."

Glinda rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh shut up Elphie, will you?"

She wiggled her way out of Elphaba's embrace and the bed, headed for the bathroom. When she came back out - fully dressed and styled - the other girl was still sitting on the bed in her nightie, legs dangling.

"Are you going to visit the library in your sleep wear?" the blonde enquired and Elphie simply shook her head. "Then quick, get changed and be gone or you will have not much time left to bury yourself in these old books. At exactly quarter to one I will be there to pick you up and if I have to use one of these dusty tomes to knock you unconscious and drag you out of there, so be it."

Glinda crossed her arms to underpin her determination.

"You promised me lunch at the _'Primrose' _and I will make sure that you'll keep that promise."

This time the taller girl nodded ever so slightly.

Instead of approval, worry overcame the blonde.

"You behave oddly. Are you quite alright, Elphie?"

Another nod.

"I just wish I could go back to simply being a student at Shiz. Back then my biggest worries were homework and exams. I had acquaintances, maybe a hand full of friends even. For all the teasing and name-calling, my endless brooding and protesting - comparatively, this had still been such a carefree and enjoyable time."

"I see what you mean," Glinda agreed quietly.

"There was Boq, Tibbett, Crope and I guess we could count Avaric as well. I wonder what everyone is doing now."

The shorter girl contorted her face.

"I still see Avaric from time to time at parties and other social gatherings. If anything, he has grown even more self-complacent, arrogant and despicable. In short: you really should be glad that you don't have to deal with him."

"Perhaps."

Looking down and fidgeting with her long fingers, Elphaba thought about someone else she would like to see again.

"Nessa went to Shiz as well," she simply stated without elaborating any further, but her face spoke volumes.

Glinda's heart sank.

"Oh Elphie. Nessa... Nessa is..."

"Dead," she finished for her. "I know that, Glin. But I don't know _how_."

She lifted her gaze to look her friend in the eyes.

"Surely you could tell me. What happened to my sister?"

The blonde licked her pink lips nervously and avoided her friend's searching looks.

"Well, Nessa... She..."

The question had taken her by surprise and she honestly was not prepared to revisit that particular chapter of their past quite yet. Lucky for her, their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Somewhat relieved, Glinda bounced towards the door and opened it.

"Fiyero? You, too?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Me, too, _what_?" the prince asked confused.

She pointed at the clock on the wall.

"It's barely half past seven and you are here; awake, properly dressed, at our door. What is wrong today?"

Fiyero chuckled and shook his head at her.

"Well, it's good you girls are awake already, because I just came to tell you that we have to leave before noon today."

"What?" both girls burst out in unison.

"But Fifi, I thought we would stay here for three days."

"I know, but something came up and I have to attend a congress in the Emerald City to represent the Vinkus."

Furrowing her brow and slightly tilting her head, Glinda studied him. She was the sovereign of Oz - if there was a meeting to be held, a treaty to be discussed she would be the first person to know. With a brief wink of her right eye she signalled Fiyero that she had figured out his strategy. But she knew how clever Elphaba was, so she kept the act up.

"Poor Elphie!" she whined feigning indignation, adding a petulant stamp of her foot for good measure. "Can't we wait just one more day?"

He entered the room now, closing the door behind him and sat down next to the raven-haired girl. He lifted his hand to gingerly cup her cheek.

"I'm sorry Fae, I really am."

His voice was gentle and soft, but the kiss he then placed on her lips was even gentler and softer.

"We will come back some other time. And next time I'll bring a cot or at least a sleeping bag and you can sleep in the library instead."

That made her smile despite her disappointment and without a single word she got off the bed, collected her toiletries and clothes and disappeared in the bathroom.

Finally alone with Fiyero, Glinda tiptoed closer to Elphie's bed.

"So, Master Fiyero," she began in a clear voice, sounding nonchalant. "How did you enjoy your night back at dear old Shiz?"

Then she whispered as quickly and quietly as she possibly could: "What in Oz is going on?"

"Wasn't too bad," the prince answered her first question while handing her the piece of paper Doctor Dillamond's Mouse secretary had delivered the night before.

The blonde let out a small gasp as she read the message and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

As soon as Elphaba had finished her morning routine, they grabbed their belongings and took a cab back to the railway station.

* * *

Glinda invited the couple to stay at the Emerald Palace, however, Elphaba had to decline. Her fragmental memories of this place made her feel uneasy whenever she risked a glance at the green walls and towers sparkling in the sun. Consequently Fiyero took her to his parents' apartment.

Soon after their arrival, Fiyero left the building for a couple of hours to make sure that his little act was still believable. Instead of him, Glinda kept the dark-haired girl company.

"Elphie? I brought you something," she said and handed her a velvet pouch, obviously containing a large, heavy book.

"The Grimmerie," Elphaba knew without even looking inside - its weight and shape still seemed strangely familiar to her.

The blonde nodded quietly and urged her to take the book out of the bag.

She did, although hesitantly. Stalling, she carefully brushed her hand over the worn cover a couple of times before she actually opened the book.

Her eyes scanned the yellowed pages, the black ink of the letters and the colourful illustrations. She turned the first page, then the next. Frowning, she started flipping through the book with increasing speed, until she finally slammed it shut with one noisy and frustrated thud.

Glinda watched her friend with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"What is it Elphie? Do the memories torment you?"

"No," Elphaba said, shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. "It doesn't make any sense, Glin. The spells... I can't read them anymore."

The blonde blinked in disbelief.

"Maybe you are too tired, too stressed? It takes an awful lot of concentration to decipher these incantations."

"No. No, I feel fine. Besides, I never had any problems before. I can't say that I was in a great shape when I did this."

She pinched the pale skin of her arm.

"Could you have unlearnt it? Because of your memory loss?"

"No," Elphaba snapped, "I never actually had to learn it to start with."

Glinda nodded.

"Well, it doesn't matter," she decided. "Let's put this aside and not think about it for now. Maybe we can have a look at it some other time."

She took the book from her and stuffed it back into the pouch.

"Elphie... There is something else we need to discuss. It's about Nessa."

"The way you sound when you approach the topic scares me. Do I want to hear that?"

"Well, Elphie, it was _you_ who asked about her death in the first place. And you are right, you should know. _Have_ to know."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before taking her friend's hands and looking deep into her dark eyes.

"It was a messy affair and nobody involved was completely innocent, but I played a bigger part in all this than I could ever forgive myself."

Elphaba's eyes fluttered shut and her hands started trembling, squeezing Glinda's until it hurt.

"Well and what happened is..."

Tears began rolling down the blonde's cheeks and her tongue felt heavy.

"What happened next was-"

"Stop." Elphaba told her in a quiet but very firm tone of voice.

"No Elphie, it has to be said and if I don't come out with it now, I maybe never will."

She lowered her eyes and sniffled a little.

The dark-haired girl freed her hands and cupped her face, wiping tears away with her thumbs.

"I know my sweet. No more talking. I remember."

"You what?"

"It came back to me just now. It's in the past and we long forgave each other. There is nothing that needs discussing anymore."

Glinda nodded and threw herself in her Elphie's arms.

* * *

A few days later Glinda was on her way to pay Elphaba and Fiyero a surprise visit.

"So, did you like dinner?" the prince asked while he cleared the table.

"It was edible," was all Elphaba had to say about Fiyero's home cooked aubergine gratin, but the smile she deliberately neglected to hide told him that the evening was going very well indeed. "The whole candlelight and flower petal setup is a bit much though," she remarked and this time she was being serious. "Makes me worry that you could choke up a proposal any second."

He laughed at that.

"Maybe not quite yet; I know you need some more time. And these are really just the most basic elements of a romantic dinner, Fae."

"It's cheesy," she snorted.

Fiyero flashed her a cheeky grin.

"You can't blame me for trying to seduce the beautiful woman who happens to share the apartment with me."

"Oh, is that what it is?"

Raising an eyebrow and pursing her mouth in a smirk, she watched him as he transferred some of the tee lights to the coffee table and fluffed up the pillows on the couch.

"The Winkie tries to exchange food for sexual favours."

"Now that is an unnecessarily blunt way to put it. And besides, I didn't even aim quite that high. I would be very content with an evening of snuggling and smooching. Anything more would be a bonus."

"Oh, I'm sorry you two naughty lovebirds, but that will have to wait."

"Glinda!" Elphaba exclaimed and Fiyero groaned as the blonde flounced through the door, perfectly ruining the evening he had worked so hard for.

"How did you even get in here?"

"Why, the concierge let me in."

"You should fire him," Elphaba told Fiyero scowling.

"Oh, cheer up Elphie, I got thrillifying news!" the blonde squealed and clapped her hands.

The couple merely stared at her, waiting for further explanations.

She cleared her throat.

"The Queen of Ugabu just got married and is now on her way to the Emerald City for her honeymoon."

The others did not look impressed.

"Do you not know what that means?" the petite girl asked desperately. "It means that I will have to organize a dinner dance! And what's even better: you two are here, so you two will be attending!"

"Oh, I'm not sure about that," Fiyero told her.

"But you absolutely _must_; if not for my sake, then because propriety dictates it. It would be extremely rude not to attend when you are already around anyway."

"To hell with propriety," Elphaba mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, Elphie?" the blonde's crystal clear voice sung.

"Nothing, I only meant to say that Fiyero will have to attend alone. I for my part plan to have a nasty cough and high fever that very night."

"Elphieeeeeee!"

Glinda walked over to her friend, grabbed both of her hands and shook them as she begged.

"Come on! There will be good food, lots of people, dancing..."

"I can't dance, I hate crowds. With the food I could live, I guess."

The smaller girl's face lit up.

"Wonderful, so it is settled. That means we will go shopping tomorrow."

Looking at her face, Elphaba thought that it was probably glowing enough to brighten the room if they were to turn off the light. The dark-haired girl still loathed social gatherings and she strongly disliked shopping sprees, but she was so very pleased to see her friend this happy.

"One more thing, Elphie," Glinda said quietly and her expression grew serious. "I'm considering inviting Boq. It's possible that he would recognize you though, so I figured that I should ask for your permission first."

Elphaba thought this over in her head for a second before shrugging her shoulders.

"Invite away. I'm sure we can handle it."

"Thank you, Elphie."

Glinda hugged her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright, sweethearts; you can go back to whatever you were doing and I will take my leave. There is much to do."

With a wide smile and enthusiastically waving her goodbye, Glinda left the apartment, letting the door snap shut behind her.

For a few moments the couple wordlessly stared at the main door.

"So, err, where were we?" Fiyero began hesitantly.

"Sorry my love, but princess bubble drained all my energy. If you want a fairer reward for your efforts than a private snoring concert, we better skip the next few steps and fast-forward to tonight's highlight."

He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground. Tenderly he first placed soft kisses on each cheek, then a lingering one on her lips.

"I think you are adorable when you snore," he grinned and she rolled her eyes. "But I'm sure that's something I could still enjoy a little later.

* * *

"Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus and Lady Ælphaba Sorĉistino."

Hand in hand they entered the ballroom as the master of ceremonies called out their names. Swaggering gracefully, they imitated the couples that had filed in before them. Considering that this was her first public appearance of this kind, Ælphaba was doing rather well and she hated herself all the more for it. She hated how this event required her to wear this exorbitant dress, the fake smile and the all too frequent use of her false name. Even if she was to marry Fiyero and become a Vinkun princess, such outrageous extravaganza would still be reserved for rare occasions such as coronations and the like. In the city of emeralds, however, a simple dinner dance was reason enough to flaunt the most expensive gowns and jewellery. For rich business owners and minor members of the aristocracy the mission was to act regally, impressing and intimidating their peers. For the real kings and queens of Oz it was imperative to follow suit, putting the lesser people in their place, lest they try to undermine the royal authority. It was all politics, dressed in velvet, silk and cloth of gold.

Ælphaba let her gaze wander, taking in the falseness, envy and pretence floating through the room. She almost wondered how Glinda could stand, let alone_ like_ all this, but she already knew. It was fascinating how the blonde could be so deliberately oblivious to everything that was wrong with the high society gathered here. She somehow managed to filter out the deceit and insincerity and fully indulge in the more enjoyable aspects of these events.

Finally discovering her friend, Ælphaba left the prince's side and traversed through the room, avoiding Boq who she had spotted near the punch. During nights such as this, Glinda took care to bridle her overflowing enthusiasm and energy, so instead of throwing herself at the taller girl, she merely took her hands in her own and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"It's good to see you here, Elphie," she said, not beaming but smiling nicely.

It was odd to see the blonde so transformed, but Ælphaba knew that she was not one of _them_ - this was merely another side of the same good old Glinda.

"Things are going well, my sweet, are they not?" Ælphaba said pleasantly and the smaller girl nodded.

"Yes, it seems like all the planning is paying off. I'm truly relieved."

"I can't imagine that you really doubted yourself. I'm sure that not one of your parties ever was any less than perfect."

"Not recently," Glinda agreed.

"Come Elphie, I should introduce you to the King and the Queen of Ugabu."

She began to pull the dark-haired girl towards the dais, but Ælphaba resisted with all her might, not caring that her behaviour would most likely provoke the one or the other raised eyebrow.

"Please, Glin, no," she hissed into her friend's ear. "I am not yet a princess or queen, so I am not required to introduce myself. Whenever I have a choice, I would rather not use my..._ other _name."

"Oh, I see," Glinda said understanding, but a little dejected. "Well, I better check on them anyway."

"Yes, you do that and I will go recover in the small lounge next door."

The petite blonde giggled.

"You really did not last very long."

"Well, I'm still not used to all this - take what you get or let me go back to the apartment."

"We shall talk again later, lady Ælpaba."

Glinda turned to keep her guests of honour company and Ælphaba escaped into one of the smaller adjoining rooms, snatching a glass of champagne from a passing waiter on her way.

The lounge offered a little more privacy, a sofa to rest on and a few snacks. She emptied the content of her glass in one swift swig, then helped herself to some pastries and grapes from the mini buffet. This was going to be a long night.

After picking just one more treat, she turned to leave and find Fiyero. As she whirled around, she bumped into a man. The gentleman's drink spilled all over her.

"Oh dear," she heard him say and was mildly shocked when she caught a glimpse of his familiar face.

"I'm truly sorry, my lady," he said and produced a handkerchief from the pocket of his jacket. "How clumsy of me. But don't fret, it is only water - won't leave a stain. Thank goodness it won't _melt_ you."

The last few words came out rather pointedly and Ælphaba had trouble to keep her breathing even and her expression straight.

"Lady Ælphaba, isn't it?"

"The very same," she replied flatly. "And who may _you _be, my lord?"

"Just a humble margreave, my lady. Avaric Tenmeadows, at your service."

"Thank you Margreave of Tenmeadows, and if you would excuse me, I need to find Prince Fiyero, I'm sure he is already looking for me."

She took a few steps, eager to rid herself of Avaric's company, but he followed at her heels.

"The prince and I went to university together, you must know. Maybe I could tag along? It would be good to talk to him after such a long time."

Ælphaba only huffed quietly.

"Oh, look my lady!" The Margreave suddenly exclaimed. There is another old classmate of mine. Would you mind if I introduce you?"

Not waiting for permission, he called over his Munchkin acquaintance.

"Boq my boy, how are you doing?"

He patted the smaller man's shoulder and then stepped aside to grant him a better view at Ælphaba.

"Have you met lady Ælphaba, Boq? She is Fiyero's latest catch."

Avaric's smirk scared her. He obviously wanted to provoke them. Surely he knew about Boq's wrath against her and hoped that either of them would lose their cool and make a scene.

"Nice to meet you," the Munchkin said curtly and bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"The pleasure is all mine, Master Boq" she replied. "Put please excuse me, I really ought to find the prince. Good night, gentlemen."

The Margreave of Tenmeadows' eyes flashed dangerously as he watched her leave.

She scanned the dance floor, but could not find him. She looked for him by the grand buffet, but he was not there. In the end she decided that it did not matter. What she needed more than her prince right now was fresh air, for she felt as if she would suffocate any moment.

As soon as she stepped outside, she took a deep breath.

"There you are, Elphie!"

Glinda came rushing to her side.

"Fiyero, I found her," she called out and the Vinkun prince emerged from the hedge maze.

"Fae, where have you been?"

She ignored his question, still struggling to catch her breath.

"He knows," she choked out after a few moments.

"_Who_ knows?" Glinda's concerned eyes met hers. "Boq?"

"No," Ælphaba panted. "Well, maybe... Probably... But that's not the point. Avaric. I met Avaric and he saw right through my feeble disguise."

The blonde gaped at the news.

"I never invited him! What is he doing here?"

"He must have come in the company of some other guest," Fiyero mused.

"Well, yes, but _why_? He never showed up uninvited before because he is usually too busy sulking over feeling unwanted. Why would he start now of all times?"

"Coincidence? Bad luck?" Ælphaba supplied and shrugged weakly,

Fiyero shook his head.

"I think he might have known that tonight would be _interesting_.

"Alright, Fae, let's go."

Fiyero took her hand and began to lead her away, but she slammed her heels into the ground and forced him to stop.

"No, Fiyero, we can't leave now. Don't you see? If we leave so early it would just look even more suspicious. We have to act as normal as possible so that if he tells anyone, they only laugh and ignore him."

He pursed his lips, but nodded.

"You are right. But are you sure you are up to it?"

She gave him a stern look and offered him her hand.

"I believe you still owe me a dance, my love."

He kissed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Throughout the evening she could feel Avaric's cold eyes following her every step. They danced and ate, chatted and laughed. Although she disliked the attention as well as the lie, Fiyero made it a point to introduce her to people who were on good terms with his family.

As the guests consumed more and more alcohol, they largely abandoned the stiff and formal attitude. But even though the rest of the night passed off without a hitch and everyone else became more relaxed, Glinda, Fiyero and Ælphaba were anything but.

Finally back at their apartment, Fiyero thought that Elphaba, who had been shaking throughout the entire ride from the ballroom, would surely break down and cry. But she didn't. As soon as the door closed shut behind them, she let out an agonized cry and with brisk movements of her hand vases, flowerpots and other lose decorative items flew through the air and smashed against walls.

"Elphaba, stop this," the prince said, trying to calm her down, but his efforts were fruitless.

"No, Fiyero," she barked, "I need this right now. Rescue whatever family heirlooms you can't live without and then save yourself."

"Fae, you need to control yourself."

"Control myself? Sweet Lurline, Fiyero, you've got nerves! I risked my life and that of my child, I lost my memory to change who I am, becoming someone I don't want to be. And to what end?"

She slammed a fist on the oaken dining table and the wood splintered and broke.

"All the risk, all the pain; and what happens? Avaric that little schmuck comes prancing along, ruining everything."

Now tears actually did fall, but they weren't tears of defeat, they were tears of anger.

"I won't let him," she roared and the glasses on the shelves broke into millions of glistening, sparkling pieces.

Fiyero would have been wise to follow her advice and get out of her way, but he was too concerned that she could harm herself, so he stayed close by, watching her as she took the entire place apart.

After what seemed hours, she finally collapse to the floor, all her energy drained and her fury somewhat dampened.

Fiyero walked over to her, shards of china, stoneware and glass scrunching under his boots. He carefully knelt next to her and soothingly rubbed her upper arms.

"Come. Change into something more comfortable and we'll go to stay the night at Glinda's."

She nodded meekly. She did not even mind staying at the Emerald Palace anymore. At least this way, she thought, in case of another fit of rage, she would destroy the one place in the whole city she would not feel sorry about.


End file.
